Defrosted
by KanadeShiro
Summary: Elsa y Anna se dan cuenta de que el amor verdadero no solo descongela, sino que tambien prende...
1. Chapter 1

Tras el día del deshielo Arendelle se encontraba sumida en un merecido periodo de paz. Con el verano restablecido y la reciente coronación, el pueblo entero rezumaba calma y alegría. Y en el castillo no era menos la alegría, puesto que al fin las puertas quedaban abiertas y tanto la Reina Elsa como la Princesa Anna socializaban con su entorno. Se acabaron los años de reclusión por el miedo para Elsa, sin embargo, empezaba la reclusión por reuniones de trabajo. Elsa pasaba varias horas seguidas encerrada en su despacho con los asesores del reino o en la sala de reuniones acompañada por consejeros… Había dias en los que la Princesa a duras penas podía cruzar cuatro palabras seguidas con la Reina, sin embargo, Anna sentía un extraordinario alivio al saber que su hermana ya no se hallaba encerrada. Siempre había mirado la puerta del dormitorio de Elsa como la entrada a un reino vetado, se sentía vetada por la propia Reina y cuando el gélido poder de Elsa quedó expuesto empezó a comprender que esa puerta de madera blanca no era más que la verja de una jaula. A veces no sabía si el calor que sentía de nuevo se debía al alivio por volver a sentir cercana a Elsa o por saber que su hermana jamás volvería a encerrarse para protegerla.

Ese día, mientras Elsa despachaba unos asuntos de ultima hora en la sala de reuniones del palacio, Anna acudía a una reunión de presupuestos con los altos mandos de una empresa constructora. Eran la misma empresa que trabaja con las minas de oro del valle de Arendelle y cuando se le ocurrió reformar el castillo, Elsa le sugirió que hablara con ellos. La idea no era mala, ambas querían que la casa real se involucrara más en los asuntos del pueblo. Las puertas abiertas iban a significar eso, gobernantes accesibles y disposición para ayudar.

Anna bajó del carruaje y sonrió a todo el que la miraba apearse. La decoración del carruaje no pasó inadvertido por las calles de piedra de Arendelle y como las cortinas no estaban cerradas, todo el mundo pudo ver el distintivo cabello recogido color cobrizo. La guardia que acompañaba a la princesa se mantenía a no más de cinco pasos de ella y la acompañaron hasta el edificio al que se dirigía. Anna podía sentir el calor del sol en contraste con el frío que siempre habitaba el castillo. Pequeñas perlas de sudor habían empezado a anidar en su cuello para cuando llegó al portal que buscaba.

\- Esperad aquí, no tardaré - ordenó a la guardia. Y antes de entrar lo pensó dos veces y añadió - y buscad al cochero, que me recoja aquí cuando acabe.

El calor del sol era agradable pero ya se había empezado a acostumbrar ala delicadeza del frío y el sudor ahora le resultaba vulgar.

Mientras tanto Elsa, ya cansada entre debates y decisiones presentía como se acercaba el final de la reunión y respiró aliviada. Sin embargo, mientras los asesores se levantaban, Holsen les interrumpió:

\- Caballeros, queda una petición por abrir - dijo señalando el centro de la mesa.

Había un sobre granate aun con el lacre intacto. La mesa, que ya era alargada se hizo aun más interminable ante la visión de una ultima decisión. Elsa, que no se había movido aun de su asiento en la cabecera como anfitriona, suspiró y con un leve gesto mandó abrir el sobre. Holsen, cuan alto y delgado que era, se estiró desde su asiento para alcanzarlo y observar el sello estampado.

\- Proviene de las Islas del Sur, majestad - lo aclaró sin mucha confianza pero habría sido maleducado observar el sello y no declarar en voz alta lo que veía.

\- Abridlo, Holsen - pidió Elsa - estoy segura de que todos ansiamos saber lo que contiene… - lo dijo despreocupada y el resto de consejeros contuvo la risa. Se les hacía extraño conocer de pronto a la Reina y saber que era igual de humana que el resto de ellos. La princesa siempre fue más popular y sin embargo de la Reina lo único que todos sabían era que había heredado el regio porte de su padre, con la mismas expresiones y postura.

Holsen se dispuso a leer en voz alta:

" _Por la presente, me dirijo a su alteza real la Reina Elsa de Arendelle en proclama de las merecidas disculpas que Las Islas del Sur_ _hacen extensivas a todo su reino. El comportamiento del príncipe Hans III ha sido y seguirá siendo severamente castigado y juzgado_ _mediante el tribunal judicial de la corte, el cual invita a su majestad Elsa y a la princesa Anna a que sean testigos del curso del proceso,así mismo, aprovecho la misiva para comunicar mi pretensión de comenzar un cortejo formal hacia su alteza real._

 _Muy respetuosamente, Principe Robert V"_

Holsen leyó las últimas palabras tratando de ocultar su propia reacción ante las palabras que recitaba para la reina. Levantó la vista del papel para cotejar las expresiones del resto de consejeros y finalmente se guió hacia los ojos de la reina. Elsa suspiró y permitió a Holsen volver a tomar asiento con un asentimiento leve de cabeza:

\- Claro, siendo trece hermanos, a las Islas del sur no les importa sacrificar a algún que otro príncipe para prevenir una guerra - Evidentemente la Reina no se tomaba en serio las palabras que venían envueltas en el último sobre abierto en la reunión. Holsen sonrió con cierta complicidad porque él había pensado frívolamente lo mismo.

\- Su majestad, el príncipe Robert V es el primero de la línea de sucesión de las Islas del Sur - aclaró Lars, sentado a la izquierda de Holsen. Era el consejero más joven y había sido de los últimos contratos expedidos por su padre. Elsa se tomó unos segundos de reflexión antes de ofrecer a la cámara una respuesta:

\- Caballeros, entiendo entonces que Las Islas del Sur lamentan lo suficiente lo ocurrido y la tentativa de asesinato hacia la princesa y hacia mi como para sacrificar al cordero más importante del ganado. Pero no voy a aceptar que en la misma misiva de disculpa el príncipe crea que puede proponerme cortejo como si fuera a olvidar que su hermano levantó una espada contra mi persona e insultó a Anna, o como si fuera a aceptar cortejo alguno por su parte…

\- Quizá donde quiere apuntar el príncipe es a que sois Reina sin consorte, no ofrecerse en sacrificio por la ofensa… - opinó otro consejero más.

\- ¿Consecuencias sobre quemar la carta y no ofrecer siquiera respuesta? - preguntó Elsa perdiendo la paciencia.

Seguía con la costumbre de llevar los azules guantes de satén a diario y de no ser así, sus consejos habrían podido apreciar que las puntas de los afilados dedos de la Reina comenzaban a helarse.

\- Siendo la máxima autoridad de Arendelle, el reino ofendido en este caso, no creo que las haya, su majestad - dijo Holsen.

\- Bien - sentenció Elsa - no quiero volver a oir nada de las dichosas Islas del Sur.

Dicho lo cual ella misma se levantó de su asiento y con un suave ademán dio por acabada la reunión.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar de Arendelle, Anna salía de la oficina y se resguardaba en el carruaje. La princesa había salido satisfecha de la reunión en la que se habían aprobado varias iniciativas sobre las reformas que el castillo necesitaba, la primera y más urgente: el paso trasero del castillo que había quedado destrozado cuando el fiordo se congeló. Elsa pretendía empezar a practicar el control de su ahora conocido y popular poder y, entre las dos, habían acordado que la parte trasera del castillo era un buen lugar donde poder practicar sin peligro. Elsa quería gozar de su nueva libertad sin que nadie la observase de cerca tanto si iba a dedicarse a desatar cruentas ventiscas como si sencillamente iba a pasear congelando el lago a su paso; no quería a nadie alrededor en esos momentos. Anna aceptó que seguramente, más allá de intenciones protectoras, la Reina también quería momentos de intimidad donde poder relajarse. Así que no tuvo ningún reparo en dedicarse a ello.

Anna reflexionaba sobre la reunión y se preguntaba si Elsa habría terminado con sus obligaciones cuando el carruaje ya estaba cruzando el puente de piedra, y entonces lo vio. Un destello azul iluminó el ventanal del despacho de Elsa. Las manos de Anna se aferraron al borde de la ventana del carruaje y miraba las puertas del castillo con urgencia. En la calle nadie pareció haberlo notado y en el patio del castillo la gente cumplía con el desempeño de sus funciones como si ningún destello hubiera aparecido ante ellos. Anna suspiró aliviada, quizá se lo había imaginado o quizá habían tenido la tremenda suerte de que nadie lo había visto de verdad. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho y salió corriendo del carruaje obviando la mano del guardia que le ofrecía ayuda. _Debe pasarle algo, Elsa reacciona así al miedo_ pensaba Anna mientras corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Paró frente al despacho de su hermana y se arregló vestido, se pasó la mano por el recogido cabello y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta:

\- Elsa - llamó. Asomó su rostro por el borde ligeramente abierto de la puerta en busca de la Reina. Y ahí estaba su hermana, con ese serio semblante y su espalda recta como si pudiese sostener el peso entero del reino sobre sus delgados hombros solo por tener esa postura. Estaba de pie junto a la chimenea.

\- Oh, Anna - se sorprendió la Reina - Adelante

-¿Estás ocupada? - preguntó Anna refiriéndose discretamente a las continuas reuniones y visitas.

\- No, he terminado ya - le dijo abiertamente acercándose a ella - no hay nadie más.

Anna asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí:

\- ¿Estás bien? Mientras volvía vi un destello desde esta ventana

Elsa mantenía una expresión de desconcierto. _No entiende o no quiere entender,_ pensó Anna:

\- Elsa, vi un destello igual que el se produjo en el palacio de hielo cuando se me congeló el corazón.

Lo dijo con suavidad pero cargada de razón. La Reina tuvo en cuenta que su hermana estaba eludiendo que el desello lo había producido ella y que ella fue quien le congeló el corazón. Sonrió ligeramente ante la alusión. Se encontró ciertamente desarmada ante las palabras de Anna y se asustó:

\- ¿Lo ha visto alguien más?

\- No lo parece

La Reina suspiró aliviada y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su hermana. Ya lo habían hablado: los secretos no iban a hacer ningún bien a nadie.

\- Me he alterado un poco y me he encerrado aquí para soltarlo pero, como ves - señaló a su alrededor - no hay rastro de hielo. Debí cerrar con llave por si acaso pero todo está bien y me siento mejor. - Elsa acogió las manos de su hermana entre las suyas enguantadas para demostrarle que no había hielo - ¿ves? No puede decirse que sean unas manos calidas pero no estan heladas.

Anna aprovochó el contacto para acariciar los guantes:

\- ¿Por qué ha sido?

\- Una carta de las Islas del Sur - comenzó la Reina, soltó a su hermana y se acercó al marco de la chimenea donde la tenía preparada y se la mostró - nos invitan al juicio de Hans III, príncipe de las Islas.

\- Oh - se sorprendió Anna - espero que sea una larga condena pero ¿quieres ir?

Elsa evitó la pregunta para explicarle la ofensa completa:

\- En la postdata del mensaje el príncipe heredero solicita el permiso para comenzar un cortejo formal hacia mí.

Anna no reaccionó, se quedó de pie con el sobre aun en las manos.

\- No se qué es lo que me resulta tan ofensivo: que te insultara a ti, que su hermano quiera cortejarme, que intentase matarnos… - Elsa se dejó de hablar y se sentó en su escritorio, junto a la chimenea, con su expresión alterada y su inalterable espalda recta - uno de mis consejeros piensa que es una alusión a mi ascenso al trono sin un Rey ¡Un Rey! ¿Pero que es lo que se creen en el sur? - su tono de voz mostraba indignación pero ya no estaba alterada hasta el punto de expulsar hielo de forma peligrosa.

Anna se quedó observando aun sin reaccionar como una Reina herida en su orgullo se volvía aun más apoteósica de lo que podía resultar en cualquier momento cotidiano. Se acercó al escritorio con intención de brindarle a Elsa algunas palabras que tranquilizasen su ánimo, palabras cálidas y acogedoras que le recordasen que ya no estaba sola y sin embargo las palabras que le nacieron de dentro no eran lo que Anna esperaba:

\- Arendelle ya tiene un Rey - dijo Anna con un tono absoluto - lo que pasa es que le sientan _muy bien_ los vestidos azules.

Tras lo cual abandonó el despacho de Elsa dejando a una Reina sorprendida pero satisfecha sentada en su escritorio. Elsa no volvió a mirar la carta con importancia y la arrojó al fuego sin miramientos. No sabía por qué pero la opinión de Anna sobre el asunto le había gustado sobremanera y decidió olvidar la ofensa de las Islas del Sur aunque aun no hubiera adivinado qué era lo que encontraba tan insultante.


	2. Chapter 2

Con el paso de los días la momentánea incertidumbre creada por el sobre con el sello de las Islas del Sur cayó el olvido. Como cualquier otro día Anna y Elsa se encontraron en el comedor a la espera de que se les sirviera el desayuno. Elsa pensó en lo bien que conjuntaban los ojos verdes tan oscuros de Anna con su tono cobrizo de pelo y por algún motivo no quiso demostrarlo en voz alta, simplemente quiso guardarlo para sí misma. Anna por su parte pensaba que el desayuno era una buena oportunidad para comentar con la Reina los arreglos pertinentes de los que se estaba encargando:

\- Buenos días, majestad - saludó Anna mientras se sentaba a la mesa, a la derecha de Elsa.

\- Buenos días, Anna - sonrió Elsa - ¿a qué viene tanta ceremonia?

\- ¿Dispondríais de tiempo para aprobar las reformas del castillo ahora?

Elsa rió brevemente la burla de su hermana mientras señalaba una copa vacía esperando a que fuera llenada:

\- Es descortés burlarse de la Reina antes de que ésta haya desayunado ¿sabes? Pero sí, dispones de toda mi mañana.

Anna aplaudió brevemente alegre por la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hermana toda una mañana cuando normalmente era impensable que la Reina tuviese tiempo de ocio. Desayunaron mientras Anna le contaba enérgicamente todo lo que había pensado para las reformas y qué ideas habían sido acertadas y aprobadas y cuales desechadas casi sin pensar. Ambas disfrutaron y rieron de todo lo que Anna se le ocurría comentar por disparatado que fuese. Tras el desayuno, Anna le ofreció galantemente el brazo a Elsa para guiarla por todos los recovecos del castillo que iban a sufrir un arreglo. Pasearon al menos durante una hora por el castillo hasta que al final Anna se detuvo en el pasillo de la parte de arriba.

\- ¿Se acabó el tour de reformas?

\- No, la siguiente parada es la última pero quiero que veas antes una cosa más - respondió Anna. Y con un gesto discreto invitó a la Reina a sus antiguos aposentos. Tras la coronación Elsa mudó la mayoría de sus pertenencias al dormitorio del Rey que era mucho más espacioso y conectaba directamente con su estudio. Elsa obedeció el gesto de Anna y abrió la puerta de su antigua jaula. Y lo que encontró era que estaba exactamente igual a lo que ella recordaba. No supo qué decir, no sabía si debía detectar o no algún cambio pero tampoco quería ofender a Anna…

\- Kristoff y yo pensamos en una forma que aislara la madera del frío para que pudieras practicar dentro del castillo si así lo querías - explicó Anna - es un revestimiento que aplicado de forma uniforme…

La voz de Anna se perdía a lo lejos mientras Elsa trataba de asimilar lo que su hermana decía. Hacía días que no había visto a Kristoff merodear por el castillo como solía hacerlo desde el día del deshielo. _Merodear alrededor de Anna más bien,_ pensó Elsa. Entonces era eso lo que estaban haciendo, Anna y él habían estado ahí a escondidas para experimentar con su dormitorio sobre como prevenir que el hielo pudiese dañar la estructura y sabría Dios que más cosas habrán hecho aprovechando el hecho de que era un dormitorio… Numerosas e hipotéticas situaciones empezaron a darse en la mente de Elsa, a cada cual peor y más obscenamente bizarrada…

\- Anna - Elsa interrumpió el discurso de su hermana quien ya se había acercado a una pared y señalaba una viga sin darse cuenta de nada más:

\- ¿Si?

\- Me encanta que hayáis hecho esto por mí, es un detalle pensar en la salvaguarda de mis antiguas pertenencias - agradeció la Reina. Y sin esperar un momento más la princesa corrió la breve distancia que las separaba en aquella pequeña habitación para abrazarla.

\- ¡Oh Elsa! Me alegra que te guste - respondió Anna aun abrazada- dudé mucho sobre lo que podía gustarte y siempre me desagradó esta habitación así que quería hacer algo con ella pero, comprendí que lo que disgustaba no era el dormitorio

\- Entiendo - concedió Elsa.

Mientras salían de la habitación y retomaban el rumbo del paseo hacia la última reforma Elsa rompió el silencio:

\- Anna, mientras estabais en mi antiguo dormitorio, Kristoff y tú, él y tú, es decir: no estabais a solas ¿verdad?

Elsa expresó su temor sin mirar al rostro de su hermana, tal vez por vergüenza o quizá por miedo a la respuesta. Aunque la respuesta fue completamente contundente y honesta por parte de Anna: la princesa se echó a reír de forma sonora:

\- Elsa, por supuesto que no - respondió Anna. La Reina se había ruborizado ligeramente y suspiraba de alivio - había al menos media docena de obreros y agentes - explicaba Anna - eramos tantos que temí que no pudiésemos ser suficientemente discretos.

Elsa finalmente se unió a la risa de su hermana y desechó la idea por completo, seguramente Anna había aprendido por su anterior experiencia a actuar sin dejarse llevar de forma inconsciente. _Aunque bien pensado, Kristoff se adentró en la ventisca para salvar a Anna y la había acompañado a la Montaña del Norte en mi busca, en cambio yo lo único que hice fue apartarla de mí y congelarle el corazón… ¿Por qué me empeño en hacer esas comparaciones absurdas?_

Elsa - dijo Anna de pronto - mi honor sigue intacto, si es lo que te preocupa.

La expresión y las cejas alzadas de su hermana hicieron que la Reina se sintiese nerviosa y ligeramente avergonzada por pensar en ese aspecto de Anna. Por suerte para la ruborizada Reina acababan de llegar paseando hasta la terraza que daba a la parte posterior del castillo, donde previamente habían pensando empezar la reforma.

\- ¿Es desde aquí desde donde saldrá la escala? - preguntó Elsa intentando recuperar su porte regio y serio. Anna contuvo la tenue diversión que sintió al ver a Elsa huyendo de la verguenza y respondió uniéndose al cambio transversal de tema:

\- Sí, desde esta terraza nacerá una escalera que bajará hacia allí… - Anna se acercó a la barandilla de piedra de la terraza y estiró su brazo ante el rostro de Elsa para señalar el recorrido consensuado de la escalera - … creímos que lo mejor era esta ruta hasta abajo, las rocas de la base del castillo dificultan un poco la trayectoria.

Cuando Anna intentó recuperar su postura original al lado de Elsa se tropezó y su cuerpo empezó a caer de espaldas hasta que la mano de Elsa atrapó la suya. La Reina puso su mano libre en la cintura de su hermana y tiró hacia arriba para devolverle la estabilidad perdida por el tropiezo:

-¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí, di-disculpa mi torpeza - dijo Anna y Elsa retiró su enguantada mano de la cintura de su hermana para alejarse un poco.

\- ¿Quieres que entremos? En seguida empezaran los preparativos para la comida…

Anna asintió enérgicamente aun un poco fuera de lugar y entró de nuevo al corredor esperando a que Elsa entrara también y poder cerrar la puerta. Mientras que Elsa ya había olvidado el incidente sin darle importancia alguna, Anna aun se sentía algo descolocada. La Reina había comenzado a caminar hacia el interior del castillo mientras que la princesa se había quedado clavada en el sitio con la mano aun sobre el picaporte de la puerta que acababa de cerrar y la vista sobre la regia espalda de Elsa. Anna rió suavemente al recordar lo que había dicho dias atrás sobre lo bien que le sentaban a Elsa los vestidos azules, sin importar la tonalidad o el corte, aunque siempre con los hombros desnudos…

\- ¿Vienes Anna?

La princesa abandonó sus pensamientos de inmediato junto a la terraza y aceleró el paso para acercarse hasta donde estaba Elsa. Continuaron caminando hasta que el mayordomo principal las interceptó en el pasillo:

\- Su alteza, su majestad - saludó apropiadamente a las dos siendo recompensado con una ligera reverencia y el tono amable de la reina:

\- Si, te escucho

\- El director del hospital ha solicitado audiencia tras informarle su majestad de su interés.

\- Oh, estupendo - respondió Elsa - Pedí a Lars que me pusiera en contacto con el director del hospital, hay más recaudación para invertir en sanidad que otros años y bueno, quería darle la noticia en persona y discutir las posibilidades - le explicó a Anna - ¿te gustaría unirte a la reunión?

\- Ah, espera ¿quieres que asista?

\- Solo si no tienes otros planes, el director del hospital seguramente solo querrá ser educado y agradecido.

\- Esta bien, sí - sonrió Anna. No solía involucrarse con las responsabilidades habituales de Elsa pero le pareció un amable detalle que la invitase a una reunión que prometía ser grata.

\- Muy bien - la Reina ahora dirigía sus palabras al mayordomo - responde que esta tarde la princesa y yo haremos una visita discreta, nada de ceremonias.

La hora de la comida llegó sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta, habían pasado la mañana paseando, hablando y riendo justo como cuando eran niñas. Había sido una mañana placentera y lamentablemente la hora de la comida dictaba el final del descanso para ambas. Anna debía volver a concentrarse en las reformas y Elsa tenía una nueva reunión antes de volverse a ver para visitar el hospital. Y aunque Elsa se encontraba de buen animo y completamente descansada, Anna continuaba ligeramente distraida por algo que a la Reina aun se le escapaba. La princesa seguía dándole vuelvas a cierto tropiezo en la terraza del piso superior y al roce de la mano de Elsa en su cintura. No pudo evitar recuperar los pensamientos abandonados en la puerta de la terraza durante la comida muy consciente de que Elsa se sentaba a su lado y temerosa de que pudiera descubrir lo que pensaba. _¿Por qué sentí eso cuando me cogió? Pese a los guantes y el helor constante de sus manos ¿Cómo pude sentir ese calor?_

Mientras Anna se perdía en sus divagaciones Elsa había terminado de comer y pedía disculpas para retirarse a su despacho, Anna asintió y quiso levantase también, y entonces Elsa lo volvió a hacer para desconcierto absoluto de la princesa: posó suavemente la mano en su cintura para apartarse y salir del comedor. _Ahí está de nuevo, oh Dios_ … Anna sintió como el calor esta vez le subía por la espalda. Nunca había sido tan consciente de que durante sus diez y ocho años de vida había tenido cintura. Kristoff tocaba y cogía su cintura muy a menudo y jamás había sentido nada parecido. Ni si quiera cuando se besaban sentía nada parecido.

\- Princesa - la llamó una sirvienta para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Si - reaccionó Anna. Se había quedado parada en el medio del comedor desde que Elsa la había tocado. Los sirvientes ya habían acabado de recoger la mesa

\- Quizá la princesa tenga otros quéhaceres… - sugirió la misma sirvienta

\- Sí, sí, cierto - asintió Anna repetidas veces volviendo del todo a la realidad - ¿podéis prepararme un baño? Quisiera cambiarme antes de salir.

\- Por supuesto, alteza.

Salió rápidamente del comedor tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y su desconcierto. Se escondió en sus aposentos y cuando el baño estuvo listo dejo su cuerpo reposando en él. Aun podía sentir el calor de la mano de Elsa. _Dios mio, pero en qué estoy pensando… es mi hermana, es la Reina._

Anna decidió volver a abandonar esos pensamientos esta vez en la bañera dispuesta a prepararse para la visita al hospital. Y justo cuando acababa de recogerse el pelo Elsa la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. La Reina tenía razón, fue una grata forma de pasar la tarde. El director del hospital además de agradecido se mostró humilde y educado a pesar del gran trabajo que allí hacían. Y pese a que Elsa pidió que no hubiera atención hacia sus personas, casi todo el hospital quiso mostrar sus respetos a la Reina vigente y a su alteza la princesa Anna. Ciertamente la tarde había sido placentera pero también agotadora, tanto que en el carruaje durante el viaje de vuelta al castillo sus majestades iban casi dormitando. La espalda de Anna resbaló ligeramente y Elsa la abrazó para que no cayera del todo. La Reina estaba también cansada pero la visión de su hermana durmiendo tan vulnerable la mantuvo en el reino de la vigilia. Disfrutó más de lo apropiado del rostro tranquilo y la respiración tenue de la princesa pero se dijo a sí misma que se lo reprocharía más tarde.

Por suerte para ambas el viaje no era infinito y el carruaje frenó en el patio del castillo. Anna abrió los ojos lentamente en cuanto el guardia repicó en la puerta del carruaje con cierta discreción. Al despertar se dio cuenta de que se había dormido y en algún punto del camino había caído sobre el regazo de Elsa. La Reina aun dormía y el guardia volvió a llamar su atención con discreción.

\- Elsa - susurró Anna despacio - Elsa, hemos llegado a casa.

\- Mmmh

\- Elsa vamos, están esperando que salgamos.

\- ¿Su majestad? - llamó el guardia finalmente.

\- Si, si, disculpad - dijo Elsa aun sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor - ¿Anna?

\- Vamos - Anna se atrevió a coger a su hermana de la mano y ayudarla a bajar del carruaje con cierto disimulo. Era increíble, pensó Anna, como aun medio desmayada por el sueño la Reina mantenía su porte serio y grácil.

Cruzaron la puerta del castillo aun cogidas de la mano, Anna no quería admitir que ya podía soltar la mano de Elsa y ésta a su vez luchaba por mantenerse despierta mientras caminaba y firmemente sujeta de la mano de la princesa. Decidió conducir a Elsa hacia su dormitorio y asegurarse de que entraba antes de soltar su mano y dirigirse al suyo. Pero no lo hizo, soltó su mano en cuanto el mayordomo se acercó a ellas:

\- Su majestad, su alteza - se disculpó el mayordomo - sé que es tarde pero me temo que acaba de llegar esto tachado de urgente.

Elsa abrió los ojos al oír la voz del mayordomo.

\- Te escuchó - concedió Elsa

\- Ha llegado por correo urgente con expresa solicitud de enviar respuesta mediante el mismo mensajero que aguarda en el patio - dicho lo cual, el mayordomo alzó la bandeja de plata que portaba con un sobre reposando en el centro. El sello lacrado provenía de las Islas del Sur y de pronto todo el aire que había en el pasillo se esfumó.


	3. Chapter 3

Cruzaron la puerta del castillo aun cogidas de la mano, Anna no quería admitir que ya podía soltar la mano de Elsa y la Reina a su vez luchaba por mantenerse despierta mientras caminaba guiada por la mano de la princesa. Decidió conducir a Elsa hacia su dormitorio y asegurarse de que entraba en la alcoba antes de soltar su mano y dirigirse al suyo. Pero no lo hizo, soltó su mano en cuanto el mayordomo se acercó a ellas:

\- Su majestad, su alteza - se disculpó el mayordomo - sé que es tarde pero me temo que acaba de llegar esto tachado de urgente.

Elsa abrió los ojos al oír la voz del mayordomo.

\- Te escuchó - concedió Elsa

\- Ha llegado por correo urgente con expresa solicitud de enviar respuesta mediante el mismo mensajero que aguarda en el patio - dicho lo cual, el mayordomo alzó la bandeja de plata que portaba con un sobre reposando en el centro. El sello lacrado provenía de las Islas del Sur y de pronto todo el aire que había en el pasillo se esfumó.

Elsa solo tardó unos segundos en responder al mayordomo:

\- Ofreced comida y cama al mensajero puesto que no va a recibir respuesta hasta mañana - lo dijo con toda la amabilidad que el sueño le permitía. El mayordomo asintió - Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches, majestad - respondió el mayordomo antes de retirarse

\- Vamos, Anna - le sugirió y la princesa sintió como su hermana aferraba su mano de nuevo y tiraba de ella en dirección al dormitorio. Dio gracias al cielo por no estar despierto aquella noche y permitir que su rostro quedara en penumbra. Elsa estaba adorablemente desinhibida cuando el sueño la atrapaba. Anna se durmió aquella noche sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a Kristoff solo pensaba en ese aspecto tan cálido y a la vez turbador de Elsa que no conocía. _Parece que la Reina no es solo hielo después de todo._

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se levantó un poco antes que de costumbre y paseó hasta el comedor intentando organizar sus recuerdos del día anterior, había dormido tan profundamente que aun se sentía aletargada. Justo al final de la escalera, donde acaba la moqueta le esperaba Kristoff:

\- Buenos días Kristoff - ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?

\- Buenos días, Elsa - respondió él - Sí, claro ¿Anna tardará en bajar?

\- Muchacho - le advirtió el guardia que guardaba la puerta del comedor - debes referirte a la Reina en otros términos.

\- Oh no - sonrió Elsa restando peso al malentendido - Él es cercano, no tiene importancia - acogió el brazo de Kristoff y le guió hasta el comedor donde le ofreció asiento a su izquierda dado que no iba a haber muchos más comensales.

\- Anna bajará en seguida - le dijo.

\- Bien - suspiró él - ¿Y qué tal? ¿Novedades en el reino?

\- Las Islas del Sur tratan de agriarnos nuestro recién recuperado verano - suspiró la Reina

\- Oh ¿Has abierto el sobre? - preguntó Anna a su espalda mientras dejaba reposar su cálida mano en el hombro derecho de Elsa. Fue un gesto tan natural e inocente que pasó desapercibido para todos los testigos presentes. Sin embargo ese valiente acto por parte de Anna hizo que Elsa se estremeciera y no precisamente por el susto.

\- ¡Anna! - dijo Elsa de pronto - No me di cuenta de que habías entrado.

La Reina trató de hablar sin moverse para no dar lugar a que la mano de la princesa se moviese de donde estaba.

\- Buenos días a los dos -respondió ella

\- Buenos días, princesa - respondió Kristoff articulando cierto énfasis en la palabra "princesa".

\- ¿Qué decías sobre las Islas del Sur?

\- Explicaba las novedades palaciegas - respondió la Reina mientras Anna tomaba asiento a su diestra. Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el desayuno.

Kristoff miró a Anna aun sin comprender:

\- Nos invitan al juicio de Hans y el príncipe heredero pretende cortejar a Elsa

-¿Qué? - Kristoff abrió mucho los ojos para luego entrecerrarlos mostrando recelo

\- Y anoche llegó una misiva urgente desde allí y aun no la he abierto - completó Elsa.

-¿Respondisteis a la invitación o al cortejo?

\- ¡No! -gritó Anna casi levantándose de su asiento

\- De ninguna manera - Respondió Elsa y miró a Anna ligeramente sorprendida por su entusiasmo

\- Quiero decir, no quiero volver a ver a Hans aun si va a ser en un cepo en la plaza del pueblo - se excusó Anna volviendo a acomodarse y fijando su atención en la comida

\- Abriré el sobre después de desayunar y daré una respuesta obtusa que no de lugar a más sorpresas por parte de las Islas del sur

Kristoff pareció satisfecho con la resolución y más aun con la perspectiva de tener a Anna libre tras el desayuno y a su hermana mayor ocupada. Cuando Elsa se disculpó para retirarse de la mesa, Anna la siguió con la mirada esperando cierto roce en la cintura que no se dio. Y al volver su rostro hacia delante se encontró de frente con los ojos de Kristoff.

\- ¿Estas bien, princesa?

\- Eh, sí - sonrió débilmente - sí, tranquilo. Kristoff ¿quieres ir a ver cómo ha quedado el antiguo dormitorio de Elsa?

\- ¡Oh! El dormitorio - titubeó el muchacho - sí, claro.

Anna asintió complacida por no tener que abandonar el castillo, debía prestar algo de su tiempo a Kristoff que tuvo el detalle de acudir al desayuno para estar con ella pero no quería alejarse de Elsa mientras ese sobre siguiera sin abrirse.

Mientras tanto Elsa tomaba asiento en el interior de su despacho. Esta vez solo había requerido la presencia de Holsen, por su antiguedad y de Lars por simpatía. Que fuera la última elección que hizo su padre significaba, para Elsa, que debía de ser de confianza. El antiguo Rey de Arendelle era contundente como una bola de demolición y preciso como un bisturí quirúrgico. Confiaba ciegamente en lo que su padre había dictado y por tanto, Lars, le era de plena confianza.

\- Caballeros - saludó en cuanto entraron por la puerta - disculpad que se os haya hecho venir tan temprano.

\- Su majestad - saludaron ambos consejeros con una leve reverencia antes de tomar asiento.

Elsa puso sobre la mesa el sobre llegado la noche anterior:

\- Se me informó ayer cerca de la medianoche de que este sobre vino con mensajero y urgía una respuesta mediante el mismo mensajero al que tuvimos que acoger. No se de qué trata ni qué puede ser tildado como urgencia en las Islas del Sur pero el tema empieza a colmar mi paciencia.

Holsen tomó el sobre del escritorio y previo permiso de la reina se dispuso a romper el sello de lacre. Extrajo el contenido y se aclaró la garganta:

" _Se solicita cordialmente el permiso de desembarco en el puerto de Arendelle, a poder ser responda a la menor brevedad posible_ _pues el viaje ha sido largo y mis marineros necesitan un descanso._

 _Respetuosamente, Príncipe Robert V"_

Esta vez Holsen no sondeó la mirada de nadie y miró directamente a la reina. Elsa se encontraba entre el enfado y el desconcierto y antes de poder emitir sonido alguno, Lars rompió el silencio por ambos:

\- ¿Entiendo que el príncipe Robert se halla en un barco frente al puerto?

 _A este paso las Islas del Sur van a ser Islas hundidas,_ pensó Elsa.

\- El príncipe se está tomando muchas molestias, majestad - comentó Lars apelando a las buenas maneras de la Reina

\- El príncipe se está sobrepasando al obviar la ofensa tan deliberadamente

Holsen no ocultaba con su rostro que opinaba igual que la reina sobre el atrevimiento del príncipe, sin embargo trató de suavizar el ambiente ante la mirada de Lars. Elsa se dio cuenta de que sus consejeros se comunicaban entre miradas sin atreverse a decir palabra y se tranquilizó para no asustarlos.

\- Majestad - comenzó a decir Lars - quizá debierais darle ejemplo al príncipe de lo que es la buena educación y permitirle bajar a tierra en un acto comprensivo.

Holsen atisbó en los ojos de la reina la negativa. La Reina era compasiva cuando se apelaba a su buen juicio pero en lo referente a las Islas del Sur no iba a ceder en nada:

\- Me placearía ser una reina comprensiva pero han cruzado la raya al presentarse sin anuncio y exigir respuesta urgente para tan solemne tontería - dicho lo cual salió del despacho en dirección al pasillo. Elsa planeaba ser ella misma la que diera orden a la guardia de restringir la entrada de ese barco en el puerto, mediante cañones si era necesario.

Al mismo tiempo Anna, se encontraba con Kristoff en el dormitorio antiguo de la Reina y paseaba de forma nerviosa caminando entre la alfombra purpúrea y los tablones de madera. No encontraba motivo especifico para su nerviosismo pero se sentía incapaz de estarse quieta. Kristoff, por su parte, no se daba cuenta porque su atención se dispersaba por las vigas y las paredes de carga en busca de vetas de hielo o desperfectos pero tras un largo silencio en el que ya no había risas ni miradas de complicidad como las que solían compartir días atrás Kristoff se decidió a iniciar una conversación:

\- Anna, parece que todo está bien - dijo él refiriéndose al famoso revestimiento - así que ¿te apetece hacer otra cosa?

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Anna solo había escuchado palabras sueltas.

Entonces Kristoff se acercó a ella con paso firme pero lento hasta quedarse muy cerca del rostro de la princesa, asegurándose la máxima atención esta vez:

\- Digo que si te apetece pasar el rato conmigo haciendo cualquier otra cosa…

\- ¿Que? Eh ¡Oh! Entiendo - Anna se sintió de pronto acorralada e incomoda y se apartó discretamente de Kristoff - podríamos tal vez ¿dar un paseo por los establos? Asegurarnos de que Sven no necesita nada, ya me entiendes

\- O tal vez podríamos… - Kristoff deshizo la distancia que Anna había trazado entre los dos con intención de abrazarla y justo cuando sus toscas manos iban a tocar su cintura Anna sintió que algo se turbaba. Una desagradable sensación velada recorrió su cuerpo:

 _Elsa._

Se apartó de Kristoff con una breve disculpa y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Aceleró su paso y empezó a correr como lo hacia de niña por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera y al encontrar el último peldaño corrió aun más deprisa hasta que vislumbró la erguida espalda de la Reina dirigiéndose con determinación a la puerta del castillo. Recorrió el breve espacio que faltaba y la abrazó por la espalda. Detuvo a la Reina de inmediato envolviendo sus hombros con su brazo derecho y sujetando su cintura y su vientre con el izquierdo. Sentía el cuerpo de Elsa desde los muslos hasta los hombros, toda esa regia espalda tan fría e impasible. Su rostro se había quedado tan cerca de su cuello que casi podía sentir el pulso de la Reina. _Está tan fría._

\- Anna - suspiró Elsa.

\- Elsa, dime qué ocurre

Sin deshacer la posición Elsa le habló en susurros:

\- El sobre es una petición para desembarcar en el puerto, llevan desde anoche esperando respuesta

\- ¿Hay un embajador de las Islas del Sur en el puerto?

\- El príncipe Robert, al parecer

-¿Qué ibas a hacer?

\- Hundir el barco - respondió Elsa obtusamente. No era cierto pero se sentía tan contrariada que no pudo evitar contestar de esa forma.

\- ¡Elsa! No puedes hacer eso

 _Elsa está entrando en calor_ Anna sintió el súbito cambio de temperatura en ambos cuerpos y se separó lentamente permitiéndose rodear a su hermana:

\- Anna, Arendelle no es un puerto pirata donde cualquiera puede presentarse sin aviso y exigir permiso para nada y menos que nadie la corte de las Islas del Sur. Parece que no saben donde detenerse…

Anna entendió la magnitud de la ofensa que sentía la Reina y actuó en consecuencia:

\- Dad orden de que el barco no se aproxime - demandó la princesa - es más, que eleven anclas sin perder momento. No habrá más respuesta puesto que la casa real de Arendelle ya ha recibido ofensa suficiente.

Los consejeros de Elsa, y Kristoff llegaban a la carrera por el pasillo y escucharon la orden tácita de la princesa. El mayordomo más cercano se acercó midiendo sus pasos:

\- ¿Sus majestades…?

\- ¡Ahora! - la princesa no consintió duda alguna. Su tono exigía obediencia inmediata y no había sido escuchado jamás por ningún habitante del castillo. Incluso Elsa se hubiera sentido cohibida de no ser porque Anna seguía manteniendo un cálido contacto con ella a través de las manos. _Jamás pensé que detestaría tanto estos guantes_

Tanto los consejeros como el servicio que había presenciado la escena dispusieron lo necesario para cumplir las ordenes de la princesa en nombre de la Reina. Kristoff que se hallaba descolocado en medio del pasillo y que no había comprendido lo ocurrido por su tardía llegada esperó con la vista fijada en Anna a que ésta le explicase lo ocurrido. La princesa sin embargo prefería de forma urgente mantener la compañía de su hermana y no ofrecer la debida atención a su novio. Los temidos pensamientos abandonados en la bañera también protestaban. Y ante los indicios de que Elsa iba a intentar huir se decidió:

\- Ve a la terraza - pidió a Elsa, su tono no era autoritario pero si demandante.

\- Kristoff quizá puede que ahora no sea un buen momento - empezó a decir Anna mientras la reina ya estaba alejándose. - Mi herman… La Reina está disgustada por temas de la corona, ya me entiendes, y debería…

\- Sí, claro - dijo él en un intento lamentable de ocultar la decepción - avísame cuando podáis… o puedas, ya sabes.

Anna asintió sonriendo con cortesía y se alejó de allí también.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras se dirigía a la terraza Anna cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dicho a Elsa a qué terraza se refería concretamente. Cabía la posibilidad de que esa terraza, donde había descubierto el gusto por el tacto de Elsa, para Anna se hubiese vuelto un lugar específico y único pero para la Reina fuese solo un recoveco más del castillo. Pero su temor se disipó al distinguir la figura de la reina tras la vidriera de la puerta. _Ayer simplemente me tropecé y desde entonces solo deseo volverme a tropezar,_ se reprochaba Anna; era todo tan confuso. Pero al menos Elsa entendió que se refería a esa terraza en particular.

\- Anna - Elsa estaba de espaldas hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse

\- Sí, ya estoy aquí

\- Yo, eh, yo no… - Elsa no sabía por qué exactamente estaba en la terraza aunque había sentido alivio al ver a Anna cruzando la puerta.

\- Vaya es raro que nuestra inquebrantable reina pierda el habla - comentó la princesa cerrando la puerta - tranquila, Kristoff ya se ha ido y la orden ya está llegando al puerto, mira - Anna quiso levantar el brazo de nuevo para señalar pero se detuvo cohibida ante su recuerdo. Elsa podía ver desde ese pequeño balcón como un diminuto mensajero real corría hasta el embarcadero.

\- Oh por eso dijiste la terraza - entendió Elsa - porque podíamos asegurarnos de ver la partida del barco

\- Claro - mintió una Anna sonriente - y tú que pensabas hundir el buque…

\- Vamos, Anna, no iba en serio - respondió la Reina - Aunque como vuelva a ver el sello de las Islas del sur te juro que empiezo una guerra.

No sabía desde cuando le gustaba tanto que Elsa se comportara tan regiamente. Esa conducta tan severa y autoritaria podía confundirse con exceso de soberbia o incluso con tiranía cuando Elsa se enfadaba y mostraba esa penetrante e inexpunable mirada... _pero yo me subyugaría encantada…_ Anna se censuró sobremanera haber pensado eso al instante sobre todo por la obscena influencia de los pensamientos abandonados en aquella terraza:

\- No te preocupes más, se que eres temperamental pero no tan impulsiva - comentó la princesa.

Elsa sonrió ante la concesión de su hermana, no sabía exactamente porque pero desde que habían vuelto a mantener esa cercanía Elsa no sentía su gélido carácter tan helado sino que había algo templado en ella. Algo que la hacía ruborizarse si Anna la miraba con fijeza y que le hacía crecer en el interior cierta antipatía hacia Kristoff. Y ya que pensaba en el muchacho, la Reina decidió aprovechar el momento de intimidad con la princesa para confesar cierta revelación:

\- Ya he averiguado por qué me resulta tan insultante la insistencia de las Islas del Sur - dijo en voz alta captando la atención de Anna - es decir, hay varias cosas en la lista pero había algo en ello que me hacía enfadarme por encima de todo.

Anna la escuchaba con expresión seria y la mirada interrogante, y la Reina continuó su explicación:

-Lars, mi consejero, comentó la ausencia de un Rey masculino pero no creo que lo dijese por mi falta de autoridad - Elsa rió - de hecho, ha quedado claro que si no soy suficiente autoritaria en un momento dado, tú tomarás el mando - Anna sonrió también algo avergonzada pero satisfecha por haber ejercido su deber. - Creo que Lars se refería al futuro legado de Arendelle.

\- ¿Futuro legado?

\- Niños, hijos - aclaró la Reina

\- Oh

La contundente verdad cayó sobre Anna y apagó todo deseo de _tropezarse_ con su hermana con la misma facilidad que un suspiro apagaría una vela. Todo lo que había pensado y fantaseado se relacionaba con su hermana y éso era todo; fantasía. Sin más. Herederos.

\- Herederos - repitió Anna en voz alta ensimismada aun en sus pensamientos.

Elsa asintió con cierto fastidio.

\- Pero, espera ¿lo que más te estaba molestando era el intento de cortejo?

\- No, me trae sin cuidado el cortejo - aclaró Elsa - me irrita el recordatorio de que no había pensado jamás en ello. Nunca sentí el menor interés por príncipes o cortejos pero mis consejeros me han recordado un deber para con mi corona que yo estaba dando de lado: el linaje.

Había algo reconfortante en las palabras de la Reina pero al final, después de todo, Elsa era eso: la Reina. Con todas sus consecuencias. No era su Reina, sino la Reina de Arendelle. Quizá ya era momento de olvidar las tonterías que llevaba todo un día arrastrando y centrarse en la auténtica realidad:

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer o decir para ayudarte con ese deber?

\- ¿Puedes encontrarme un hijo que no tenga que ser concebido?

Anna rió el sarcasmo de la Reina suavemente y se alejó para dejarla reflexionar sobre su deber. Ciertamente ella tenía mucho que asimilar también así que ordenó que le preparan un baño caliente y decidió mantener cierto debate con esos inapropiados pensamientos suyos abandonados en su bañera.

Elsa se relajó ante la soledad que le brindaba la terraza y deshizo todo su porte real para apoyar los codos en la barandilla de piedra y observar la actividad del puerto desde su escondido balcón. Se dijo a sí misma que cuando el barco desapareciera en el horizonte volvería al trabajo y que debía dejar de postergar la decisión sobre el linaje. Era una Reina y antes, fue princesa y desde siempre era sabido que las princesas van acompañadas y que el deber de una casa real era principalmente el de perpetuar el linaje. ¿Porqué lo había aplazado tanto? _No tuve una adolescencia normal, trece años encerrada en una habitación de hielo._ Otras pasan más tiempo en una torre y son felices de prometer amor eterno al príncipe. _Pero no hay príncipe en este cuento, a mi me salvó Anna…_ Al pensar en Anna ese calor volvía a nacerle desde dentro. El mismo que sintió al sujetar su cintura y esa misma mañana en el hombro. _Y ¡Dios! sus muslos y sus manos._ Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: no era una simple y pasajera atracción; estaba enamorada de su hermana, amaba a Anna desde siempre y con el tiempo y la distancia su hermana se transformó… en otra cosa. Había decidido ignorarlo, admitió ante si misma que intuía que esa sensación era atracción pero no quiso ni caer en la cuenta más de lo debido ni darle importancia pero, evidentemente, ahora todo tenía sentido: _Evitaba pensar en herederos porque no quiero estar con nadie que no sea ella._ La Reina alzó la mirada a tiempo de ver el buque de las Islas del Sur perdiéndose en el horizonte. Y junto al buque también desaparecía ese lugar al que podía recurrir, entre la vigilia y la fantasía, donde le estaba permitido sentir atracción por su hermana y donde Kristoff no existía. Debía volver al trabajo, se dijo. Y abandonó la terraza.

Mientras que la Reina había concluido su debate mental de una forma más sosegada, Anna discutía mucho más acaloradamente con sus pensamientos. Hasta el punto que gritó de frustración y en vez de tomar ese relajante baño, cerró las cortinas y se metió en la cama. Se prometió a sí misma que no saldría de sus aposentos hasta que hubiese resuelto sus dudas por más que le costase. No quería enfrentarse a Elsa ni quería ver a Kristoff. Incluso fingió estar enferma y sufrir fiebre ante los sirvientes para que no la molestasen. Mandó comunicar a la Reina que no la esperase para la cena ni para el desayuno del día siguiente y aunque su intención no era otra que mantenerse alejada, Elsa, que sabía de primera mano lo que estaba haciendo Anna fingiendo estar enferma, acudió por la noche hasta la puerta de su dormitorio. El toque de la puerta sobresaltó a Anna:

\- Anna - solicitó la Reina - ¿Anna?

La princesa no se movió de la cama, apretó las sábanas que la cubrían con sus dedos y cerró los ojos:

\- Anna quizá te hayas dormido o quizá me escuches hablar. Si no quieres salir, lo entiendo perfectamente - _hice lo mismo hasta hace poco_ \- solo quiero que sepas que si te ocurre algo estaré esperando a que estés preparada para contármelo. - La Reina acarició la puerta con la palma la mano y se sió por vencida - Buenas noches, Anna.

Anna dejó que pasara la noche, aun encerrada en sí misma y sintiendo que el apocalipsis estaba más cerca cuanto más se demoraba ella en averiguar lo que sentía. Finalmente aceptó la idea del baño en cuanto llegó el amanecer y se resignó a pensar las cosas con quietud. Se había desnudado y metido en la bañera rezando por algún momento de lucidez que le resolviera el problema, pero ¿qué buscaba resolver exactamente? ¿Ese intimo calor intenso que sentía cuando Elsa rozaba su cuerpo o la circunstancia de que ese roce jamás pasaría a convertirse en algo más? ¿Quizá averiguar de forma súbita las preferencias de Elsa en ese terreno? ¿Y dónde diablos encajaba Kristoff en todo esto?

\- ¿No se suponía que debía sentir esta atracción por Kristoff? - meditó Anna en un susurro. Ciertamente Kristoff había conseguido que la princesa se sintiese importante y querida pero Anna no había hallado esa satisfacción de sentirse deseada con él. Si Kristoff la deseaba era problema de él, a Anna le traía sin cuidado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que en lugar de escudriñar sus recuerdos sobre Kristoff en busca de esa fascinante atracción capaz de martirizar a quien la siente, estaba buscando la forma de deshacerse apropiadamente de él.

 _Aunque bien mirado, al paso que van las cosas Kristoff será la única forma de darle un heredero al reino… ¡Pero no quiero acostarme con él! ¡Pero quiero menos todavía que Elsa se acueste con alguien!_

La visión indecorosa de su hermana sobre un lecho matrimonial ligera de ropa hizo que el agua de la bañera comenzase a parecerle fría. Su cuerpo se calentó y aun estando sumergida en agua podría jurar que estaba sudando. Sintió como su bajo vientre se calentaba y ciertas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a reaccionar ante la vivida imagen de Elsa bajo la tortura de la espera. Pero no era ningún inoportuno príncipe quien se postraba sobre la Reina de Arendelle; no, era Anna quien acompañaba a la Reina en ese dormitorio lascivo. Las manos de Anna comenzaron a acariciar su propio abdomen bajo el agua y en la visión acariciaban el abdomen de Elsa mientras se acomodaba sobre ella. _No deseo que se acueste con nadie que no sea yo…_ Esa era la verdad oculta que tanto la estaba molestando, pero ya era tarde para seguir razonando porque en su ensoñación Elsa rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y le exigía el cumplimiento de _su deber para con su Reina._ Anna gimió en la bañera ante esa dominante petición y sus húmedas manos acariciaron su cuello, y descendieron adulando su torso, su pecho y su ombligo hasta su parte más íntima. El espejismo se volvía más erótico por momentos y Anna ni siquiera se planteó detener sus dedos antes de que fuera tarde. La enardecida Reina jadeaba bajo su agarre y la contemplaba con esa gélida mirada que solo Elsa podía tener. Anna se vio a sí misma acariciando con delicadeza aquella espalda blanca y agarrando con fuerza los mulsos de la reina. Y lejos de detener sus propias manos bajo el agua de la bañera, exploró y satisfizo su curiosidad sobre el deseo que sentía mientras Elsa gemía y gritaba su nombre clavándole las uñas en la espalda. _Anna… Ah Anna,_ la princesa no pudo contenerse y gimió más alto de lo que pudo controlar al recibir el primer impacto del orgasmo que la Reina le había regalado en aquella fantasía. Contuvo el aliento y trató de recuperar la respiración para volver a la realidad - a la bañera - y despedirse con ternura de su soñada majestad, cuando para su horror al abrir los ojos descubrió que su hermana Elsa estaba de pie junto a la bañera mirándola con extrañeza.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Anna? - la llamó Elsa preocupada al ver que su hermana abría los ojos desde bañera sofocada.

\- ¡Elsa! Tú… ¿Que… - la princesa seguía jadeando - ¿Desde cuando llevas ahí? - preguntó al fin.

\- Oh, acabo de entrar - respondió la Reina con naturalidad - Llamé a tu puerta y como no respondías, entré. Te oí gritar, creo, y me acerqué hasta el baño.

\- Ah, bien, bien - dijo Anna - ven, ayúdame: me he dado un golpe tratando de salir y me duele…

Elsa asintió enérgica y ofreció sus manos para estirar de Anna:

\- Espera, si se mojan puedes volver a resbalar - dijo Elsa, dejando a Anna aun reposando en el agua. Mientras se quitaba los guantes Elsa se percató de la desnudez de su hermana y volteó discretamente el rostro para evitar ver nada inapropiado. Deseaba mirar, pero no así de forma indiscreta y aprovechando el momento descaradamente. Por suerte para ambas al alcance de la Reina estaban las toallas maravillosamente accesibles, así que posó sus guantes de satén junto a la ropa de la princesa y desplegó la primera toalla ante la vista de Anna:

\- Vamos, ven - la invitó Elsa. Sostenía la toalla mientras mantenía su rostro girado y la mirada en sus guantes, que parecían tan tranquilos no como su respiración que se desbocaba por momentos.

\- Sujétame, por favor - pidió la princesa. La Reina asintió y abrazó el cálido cuerpo de Anna en cuanto la princesa se puso de pie en la bañera. Anna trató de cerrar los ojos para olvidar que eran los brazos de Elsa lo que la envolvían y apretaban. Pero aun intentando huir de la situación vio algo que la descolocó: Elsa se mordía el labio inferior con sutiliza. Un detalle nimio o el farsante pico de un iceberg que ocultaba algo mucho más grande. Volviendo al momento, Anna asió la toalla con sus propias manos y avisó a Elsa de que ya estaba fuera de la bañera.

La Reina volvió a ponerse los guantes y sonrió tranquila al ver a Anna mejor compuesta y, sobretodo, tapada.

\- Si gustas de hablar un momento, te esperaré fuera - le ofreció Elsa con suavidad.

Anna asintió con suavidad protegiéndose con la toalla mientras Elsa salía del baño y esperaba en su dormitorio.

Elsa aguardaba tranquilamente sentada en la cama de Anna, aun se sentía impresionada por el increíble verde profundo de los ojos de Anna. En el baño, la mirada de Anna y sus pupilas dilatadas habían anegado en niebla y vapor todo lo demás. Solo estaba ella desnuda en la bañera mirando a Elsa con una expresión desconocida pero placentera. Al evocar su imagen la reina sintió un hormigueo formándose que se deshizo al instante:

\- Elsa - Anna estaba ya vestida, de negro y verde. Resaltando ella sobre toda la habitación. Elsa se puso de pie para recibirla.

\- Oh, ya estás aquí.

\- Sí, dime qué necesitas - ofreció la princesa y extendió una mano como invitación a volver a sentarse.

\- Dímelo tú - respondió Elsa - no te he visto desde ayer por la mañana y no me parece que estés tan enferma - decía la Reina sonriendo con complicidad.

Anna rió y correspondió la complicidad:

\- Bien, me has descubierto

\- Te escucho - ofreció su hermana sentada pulcramente en su cama, cerca de la almohada donde Anna sabía que apoyaría la cabeza de ahora en adelante para dormir. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el regazo y los dedos entrelazados a la espera de una explicación. Anna se rindió finalmente y se sentó junto a ella:

\- He de pensar una forma adecuada para romper con Kristoff

\- ¿Romper?

\- Bueno, es cierto que no me pidió nunca de manera formal…

\- No, quiero decir, todos sabemos que vosotros, ya sabes - corrigió Elsa - pero creí que estabais bien.

Anna se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, no quería dar la espalda a Elsa mientras hablaban pero era incapaz de permanecer quita a su lado:

\- Él se adentró en la ventisca con buena intención y entonces lo dimos todo por supuesto pero yo no…

\- Anna ¿acaso él…?

\- No, que va - Anna se giró alarmada mirando a Elsa.

\- ¿Entonces tú…?

\- Para nada, Elsa

Anna estaba empezando a perder a la compostura ante la impotencia de expresarse. Elsa aguardó en silencio:

\- Últimamente he sentido cosas que no he sentido antes estando con él

\- Oh, bueno - la Reina se ruborizó - es normal que sentir algo nuevo asuste pero no debes alejarte de él por miedo, Anna

\- No, no, no - enmendó la princesa - ese es el problema: no las sentí por él.

\- Oh… - tras una larga pausa Elsa tomó aire y se atrevió - ¿No crees estar enamorada de Kristoff?

\- No, no lo creo - la voz de Anna era un susurro, el mal de conciencia era visible en sus ojos. - Me siento ruin por dentro porque creo que él sí siente algo así por mí pero tampoco quiero sacrificarme para no hacerle daño. Elsa, no quiero pasarme la vida arrepintiendome o anhelando...

Las ultimas palabras de Anna sonaron casi quebradas en su voz y Elsa no pudo contenerse mas tiempo y se levantó para abrazarla en un rápido movimiento. Sujetó su espalda con una mano mientras acariciaba su pelo aun húmedo con la otra. Y se quedaron en silencio deseando que el instante fuera infinito. Elsa finalmente atrajo a Anna hasta la cama y se sentaron, en silencio todavía, la reina sujetó a Anna y la ayudó a acomodarse junto a ella. Elsa la abrazó y Anna sencillamente se dejó acoger por los cálidos brazos de la reina del hielo. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Elsa, Anna sintió como el pulso sosegado de su impasible hermana se iba acelerando poco a poco. Y aunque el ritmo era apresurado era también apaciguador y reconfortante. En un gesto inocuo Anna rodeó la cintura de Elsa. La princesa se sentía mejor y con cada acercamiento de Elsa sus pensamientos iban tomando una forma más clara y definida _Dejar a Kristoff es lo mejor, no es justo para él y oh, un momento_ Anna detuvo en seco su monólogo interior. Se percató de que el pulso tan conciliador de Elsa se estaba acelerando demasiado y su respiración era desacompasada y jadeante. Entonces, la tardía epifanía por la que Anna rezaba en la bañera llegó de pronto: Elsa había acelerado su respiración cuando Anna pasó su brazo sobre su estómago. Cayó en la cuenta de que estaban abrazadas en la cama y de que la Reina estaba prácticamente jadeando. Y la princesa, reciente conocida de lo que el deseo había hecho con ella, en sus propias carnes, reconoció sus efectos en el cuerpo de su hermana; Elsa estaba excitada por haberla visto desnuda en la bañera y por estar tumbada a su lado en la cama. Incluso sus piernas estaban ligeramente abiertas:

\- Elsa - dijo casi en un suspiro tratando de incorporarse para mirar los ojos de la Reina.

\- ¿Su majestad, su alteza? - los nudillos de un sirviente contra la puerta del dormitorio de Anna resquebrajaron todo el ambiente.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió Elsa apresuradamente intentando recobrar una postura menos indecorosa y rehuyendo la mirada de Anna.

\- La comida va a servirse en seguida ¿la princesa Anna bajará al gran comedor o desea tal vez que se le acomode el servicio en su cuarto?

\- Ah, Em - Anna tosió para aclararse la voz - Estoy mejor, bajaremos en seguida.

Elsa le sonrió ante esa afirmación y la ayudo a deshacer las arrugas de su vestido una vez ambas estuvieron de pie. Elsa fingía que no ocurría nada, que nada podía agitar el gélido humor de su alteza real, la reina del invierno.

\- Anna - la llamó antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio

\- ¿Quieres ser más concisa con lo que sea que no te hace sentir Kristoff?

\- Ahora mismo no - respondió llana y honestamente, se sentía más tranquila pero no tan confiada todavía - pero hablaremos de ello pronto

\- De acuerdo - Elsa aceptó sin reproches y abrió la puerta cediendo el paso a la princesa.

* * *

Tras el breve momento de intimidad que habían compartido en los aposentos de Anna cada una retomó sus deberes individuales y lamentablemente para ambas, no volvieron a verse en lo que restaba de día. Anna debía retomar la seriedad de las reformas del castillo y Elsa tenía innumerables decisiones a las que enfrentarse que había postergado por la mañana. Anna partió en carruaje hasta las oficinas de la empresa constructora con quien había planeado trabajar y Elsa mandó reunirse a todo el consejo para ponerse al día de inmediato. Mientras salían del gran comedor en direcciones opuestas,la princesa lanzó una última mirada a la espalda de Elsa y tomó su firme decisión: Dejar a Kristoff sin preámbulos ni dudas y hacer suya a la Reina.

 _Si mi intuición es correcta, no habrá lugar en este castillo en el que te sientas casta…_

Una vez todos se hubieron presentado en la sala de reuniones y la puerta se hubo cerrado presagiando una larga lista de cosas pendientes, Elsa tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa como solía hacerlo, el resto se dispusieron en torno a ella:

\- Bien, comencemos

Todos ellos mostraron carpetas de documentos y sobres con sellos reales de otros reinos.

\- Antes de empezar, me gustaría que todos los presentes me asegurasen de que no hay noticia alguna sobre las Islas del Sur

La mayoría miraron interrogantemente a la Reina pero Holsen y Lars lucharon por contener cierta sonrisa sobre esa tendencia desaprovatoria que tenía la Reina hacia todo lo que tuviese que ver con aquellas islas:

\- Fastuoso - aprobóElsa. Aunque fuera una palabra cumplida el tono era más bien de sencilla aceptación de los hechos. - Adelante entonces

\- Majestad, por mi parte - comenzó el ministro de economía - solo tengo por resolver algunos asuntos sobre el comercio con Weselton que no quedaron bien atados al acabar las negociaciones.

\- Por la nuestra, solo son peticiones de reinos vecinos de índole comercial y tal vez turístico - terminó la exposición el consejero más serio y mayor de los que Elsa tenía delante.

\- De acuerdo, empecemos por ahí - solicitó la Reina

Pasaron horas dilucidando cuanto beneficio iba a reportar permitir un turismo abierto en Aredelle teniendo en cuenta la geografía y qué reinos serían los más asiduos. Se discutieron grandes decisiones sobre aranceles para el comercios con dichos países así como los pequeños detalles y habladurías en los que la Reina no quería involucrar a Arendelle,que era un entorno pequeño y pacífico. Dejar abierto Arendelle al público en general era una gran decisión, la noticia de que la reina de Arendelle tenía un exótico poder glacial tan propio del norte y tan atractivo por su característica frialdad había llegado a todos los recónditos lugares de la tierra, pero Elsa no quería que la atención se centrara en ello. Sería una noticia pasajera y enfocar una rama de la economía en el turismo era un error fatal, desde su punto de vista. Después de aceptar y descartar opciones referente al comercio y turismo, aun quedaba Weselton como tema a tratar:

\- El Duque de Weselton, majestad, solicita..

\- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué querrá ahora?

En todas las reuniones había una o dos peticiones formales para reanudar su relación con Arendelle, relación que la reina ya había dado por muerta.

\- Hace gala de perseverancia, majestad - concedió Holsen

\- En realidad - prosiguió el ministro que hablaba - El duque de Weselton solicita su presencia en la unión de su hija con Robert V

\- ¿Robert V? - preguntó la Reina ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?

\- El príncipe heredero de las Islas del Sur, majestad - respondió Lars con absoluta suavidad.

En ese mismo instante Anna que salía de su reunión y presumía poder volver al castillo a reunirse con Elsa, contenta como estaba por el resultado de sus negociaciones con la empresa, Anna sentía una paz y un júbilo insólito que la animó a correr hasta el carruaje hasta que tropezó con Kristoff. Ya había planeado seducir a su Reina, después de todo, ella no era una simple princesa de cuento de hadas, inútil sin un príncipe que la salvase, era Anna de Arendelle, la princesa que se sacrificó por la Reina y demostró al fiordo entero lo que era amor verdadero. Pero antes, debía de cumplir con su deber moral: Kristoff no debía seguir esperando nada de ella.

\- Hola princesa - saludó él.

\- Oh, buenas tardes Kristoff - respondió ella - ¿Tienes un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo…

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias por las visitas, favs y follows. Adoro leer vuestros reviews y sugerencias. Sois geniales, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna miró a Kristoff a los ojos y decidió no tener miedo. Iba a dar el paso y a alejarse del muchacho para apostar libremente por lo que estaba empezando a sentir sin pensar en el día de mañana o en que Elsa pudiera algún día corresponder algo más que su mutua atracción.

\- ¿Podría adelantarse y esperarme junto al puente? - le dijo al cochero. Prefería caminar con Kristoff y dejarle en el pueblo. No quería cruzar el puente de piedra que encaminaba la entrada del castillo con ese peso a rastras. El castillo era solo para Elsa y para ella. Vetado a todo lo demás. El cochero obedeció y se alejó de ellos creando una sensación de falsa intimidad en medio de la plaza en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anna? - preguntó Kristoff sorprendido. Normalmente ella habría despedido al cochero y preguntado mil cosas diferentes en vez de tener esa inmutable expresión más propia de la reina que de la princesa de Arendelle.

\- Kristoff… - se armó de valor y no supo como empezar - ¿te parece si vamos caminando?- Él asintió y le ofreció su brazo en un acto de caballerosidad. Anna lo aceptó dadas las circunstancias:

\- Quiero ser sincera contigo, Kristoff - un segundo intento - lo cierto es que quiero que dejemos de vernos.

El muchacho paró en seco sus pasos y miró a la princesa como si no la reconociese. Ya no era la misma chica inocente y perdida en la Montaña del Norte. Ahora Anna era otra cosa:

\- Quieres ser sincera conmigo - le invitó él - pues, adelante: dime por qué estás diferente desde hace días y por más que te miro no sé reconocer el cambio en ti - dijo frustrado y cansado. Como si llevaran horas hablando de lo mismo en vez de acabarse de encontrar casualmente.

\- ¿Cambiado? - preguntó ella entre asombrada y asustada - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No lo sé exactamente, pero desde hace unos cuantos días estas… diferente, como si de pronto ya no fueras la princesa Anna que conocí de casualidad.

\- No entiendo que me quieres decir con eso - resolvió Anna - pero con cambio o sin él, creo que yo no siento lo mismo que sientes tú por mi.

\- ¿Ah no? - se ofendió Kristoff - ¿No saliste del castillo en medio de la ventisca llamándome?

Sí, pero me fui con Elsa.

\- Sí, sí que salí y creo que lo hemos dado todo por sentado desde entonces - trataba de explicarse la princesa - es decir, no es que no sienta nada por ti, Kristoff: tengo mucho aprecio por ti y soy consciente de que ni la mitad de príncipes del mundo habrían tenido las agallas de hacer lo que hiciste tú. Pero no quiero mantener una relación en la que no siento nada

Nada más, en la que no siento nada más, quería decir Anna. Pero no lo dijo y Kristoff sintió como la princesa estaba paseando con sus nobles zapatos por encima de su orgullo ¿Qué no siente nada? ¿Qué de pronto no quiere una relación en la que no siente nada?

\- ¿Y puedo saber como es que la expectativa de salir conmigo es tan pobre ahora? - preguntó Kristoff a la defensiva - Llevamos meses saliendo y tan felices y de pronto de un día para otro…

\- No es de pronto, Kristoff - corrigió Anna tratando de tener paciencia y ser comprensiva. - Es culpa mía, yo di por sentado que empezaría a sentir por ti cosas que no he sentido y no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Empezamos a salir y no sentiste nada?¿Ni si quiera entonces? - Kristoff entrecerraba sus ojos ligeramente - ¿Llevamos meses y no has sentido nada?

Anna no dijo nada para no empeorar la situación

\- Anna, di algo

\- ¡No se qué decirte! - se defendió la princesa - Creí que iría a más pero quedó en afecto y confianza. Cuando empezamos creía que era amor, creía que crecería con el tiempo…

\- ¿Afecto y confianza? - Kristoff lo dijo en un tono irrisorio y ofensivo

\- Kristoff, yo…

\- ¿Qué clase de princesa no siente nada? Ya te respondo yo, Anna: una de hielo. - Anna quiso gritarle que el hielo no tenía nada que ver pero se mordió la lengua. Kristoff resultaba casi amenazador y Anna incluso se retiró un par de pasos para alejarse, nunca había visto ese lado de su ahora exnovio:

\- Entiendo que Hans no te besara - le dijo alejándose herido en su orgullo.

Anna no quiso tomar en serio las palabras de despedida porque sabía que todo era fruto del enfado y la decepción. Sencillamente se quedó mirando como Kristoff se alejaba y suspiró levemente aliviada, entristecida por la conversación y algo dudosa por su futuro. Lo acababa de apostar todo por esas incomprensibles y ardientes emociones hacia la Reina y sentía el mismo miedo que siente un niño que aprende a montar y no confía todavía en el animal que conduce. No se arrepentía de nada, pues el alivio le demostraba que esa decisión era la que deseaba tomar en el fondo sin embargo, el miedo estaba ahí y no la dejaba estar del todo tranquila.

Se abre la veda, Elsa

* * *

La princesa llegó paseando hasta donde el carruaje la esperaba. Subió en él y dejó que su espalda reposara en el asiento recordando con cariño como se había dormido sobre el regazo de Elsa hacia pocos días. Le parecía increíble como Kristoff tenía razón, lo entendió en ese momento: sí que había cambiado algo en ella. Cuando eran niñas seguro que se había dormido miles de veces sobre su hermana y sin embargo, el recuerdo de la última vez le parecía igual de inocente pero con otros matices añadidos… Anna solo era capaz de pensar en diferentes maneras de poder seducir a Elsa. Si, de verdad, se había excitado en su cama ese mismo día antes de comer, aun podía acorralarla y recuperar el éxtasis interrumpido ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué habría pasado si no nos llegan a interrumpir? Quizá Elsa se habría escandalizado si hubiese tratado de asaltarla en la cama, no, no. La mejor manera, se dijo a sí misma: será provocarla hasta que no pueda más y se rinda a sus impulsos.

El carruaje llegó a la puerta del castillo y Anna ya tenía casi esclarecido su plan para esa misma noche. Al bajar del carruaje pidió ver al ama del llaves, Gerda. A diferencia de su hermana, ella no trataba de forma distante con el servicio sino que se mostraba cercana y familiar. Después de todo, Gerda - el ama de llaves - y Kai - el jefe se servicio - llevaban en el castillo incluso más tiempo que ella misma.

\- Su alteza- saludó Gerda al verla entrar por la puerta y despedir a la guardia.

\- Buenas tardes, Gerda - saludó Anna - ¿sabes si Elsa ha acabado por hoy?

\- La Reina lleva reunida desde que os marchasteis, alteza - respondió el ama de llaves - pero uno o dos de sus consejeros se han marchado ya, por lo que no tardará en acabar.

\- Bien ¿puedes darle recado de que llegué y de que resolví cierto asunto del que hablamos esta mañana? - Gerda asintió confusa pero obediente. - Ella lo entenderá - le confirmó Anna - Estaré en mis aposentos.

Y con las instrucciones aclaradas, su alejó pasillo adentro en dirección a su alcoba. Cerró la puerta y se deshizo del vestido de diario que llevaba, buscó algo más sugerente para la acalorada noche de verano que se le presentaba por delante, el camisón de verano era recatado incluso para ella, fresco y cómodo, pero muy decoroso. El de invierno quedó absolutamente descartado desde el principio pero, un blusón de satén que solía utilizar para dormir le hizo dudar. Pero no, lo que ella estaba buscando estaba al fondo del armario. Y casi de sus recuerdos, era un vestido que le había regalado su madre al cumplir los diez y seis, según ella, ese color en concreto era su color. Dijo que aunque era todavía demasiado joven para utilizarlo, algún día - su madre estaba tan segura que se lo juró con la mano en el pecho - encontraría la noche perfecta para utilizarlo. Y aunque Anna lo dudó mucho en ese instante, no pudo evitar darle la razón al volver a ver el vestido:

\- Gracias, mamá - musitó frente al armario. Recordó como se sonrojó ella misma al ver el corte de la pieza y como su madre le decía que el tono verdoso de ese vestido sería en el futuro más poderoso que una espada.

Por último, un libro. Y esperar a la Reina.

Mientras la princesa confabulaba en su dormitorio Elsa despedía con cortesía agradecimiento a los consejeros que la acompañaban todavía. Tras acabar la reunión se dirigió a su despacho para recoger y archivar la documentación pertinente y deshacerse de lo que fue secundario.

\- ¿Majestad? - el ama de llaves tocó a la puerta del despacho.

\- Sí. Adelante

\- Buenas noches, Majestad - saludó Gerda - ¿Vais a cenar en el comedor o preferís el despacho? - Elsa dudó un instante antes de responder:

\- ¿La princesa ha cenado ya?

\- Lo cierto es que no, se retiró a sus aposentos y pidió que os dijera que había resuelto esta misma tarde el asunto que habían discutido esta mañana.

\- El asunto que habíamos discu… - repitió Elsa sin estar segura de comprender el mensaje - Oh. ¿En su dormitorio dices?

\- Así es, majestad

\- De acuerdo, gracias - sonrió la Reina - Buenas noches.

Gerda se retiró sin comprender que llevarían entre manos las dos hermanas, pero llegada esa hora de la noche tampoco iba a darle importancia. Y tratándose de la Reina se podía confiar en el buen juicio y raciocinio.

\- ¡A-Anna! - Elsa había abierto la puerta sin llamar, confiando que la princesa estaría sentada en su tocador o quizá en la bañera. Pero lo que se encontró fue algo muy… diferente.

El joven cuerpo de la princesa descansaba de lado sobre las sábanas de la cama sin deshacer. Anna, que había reaccionado sin inmutarse demasiado, había levantado despacio su mirada desde el libro que leía hasta el rostro de su hermana, y la miraba desde la cama casi invitándola a acercarse. Pero Elsa no podía mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo así como articular palabra. La princesa escondía su cuerpo bajo un vestido de encaje verde oscuro, casi negro por la luz velada que había en el dormitorio. De tirantes finos y escote pronunciado, el vestido ceñía el busto de la princesa apretando ligeramente el pecho y frunciendose en la cintura. Elsa no recordaba que su hermana tuviera esas cualidades tan marcadas y era incapaz de apartar su mirada del cuello y escote de Anna. La princesa jugaba con la punta de una de sus trenzas hábilmente semi desechas. Continuando el sinuoso camino de la cintura, la cadera de Anna destacaba levemente bajo la tela verde y el vestido marcaba el hueso de su pelvis. Los muslos quedaron al descubierto por la posición que Anna mantenía sobre la cama, como si de forma natural la tela del vestido hubiese resbalado al dejar su cuerpo postrado. Eran unos muslos blancos salpicados en diminutas pecas anaranjadas como las que la princesa exhibía en el rostro. Tan delineados y apetecibles que la mirada de la Reina no avanzó más allá siendo imposible de decir si Anna estaba descalza o calzaba botas de montar. El rubor encendió aun más las mejillas de Elsa y tuvo que respirar disimuladamente varias veces por espacio de minutos para encontrar la manera de volver a hablar. No enlazaba pensamientos coherentes y Anna seguía mirándola incitante sin moverse de la cama, Elsa solo podía conectar ideas vagas pero éstas eran cada vez más indecorosas y obscenas sobre todas las cosas que le haría a Anna antes de quitarle el vestido. Y entonces Anna fué más allá y en lugar de pronunciar el nombre la Reina, lo gimió:

\- Elsa…

La reina sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna desde la nuca y hasta los pies. Y por si aun fuera poco, notó cierta humedad entre sus muslos que la confirmó rendida:

-Mmh…

Pero no. Elsa sabía que llegado ese punto ya no podía claudicar, puesto que no habría bandera blanca en el mundo que pudiese calmar a la princesa. Elsa entendió que su hermana se hallaba en plena guerra con ella y que no pensaba hacer prisioneros ni conceder la paz de una forma segura. Su orgullo como reina venció a la parálisis del hechizo de Anna y le dedicó una desafiante sonrisa desde la puerta:

\- Anna - la llamó con una dulce suavidad

\- Sí - respondió la princesa

\- A este juego, podemos jugar las dos… - sonrió con regia maldad y dejó entreabierta la puerta. Ahora era ella quien invitaba a Anna a acercarse.

* * *

 **A/N: Gracias por leer y por el apoyo, para el que escribe es importante.**


	7. Chapter 7

Desde la cama, Anna podía escuchar los pasos de Elsa acercándose por el pasillo y en el último momento sintió dudas. ¿Y si sobrepasaba la línea al mostrarse así con ella y Elsa se alejaba o se asustaba? Ya era tarde para echarse atrás. La reina estaba casi junto al picaporte. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrió por la mitad el libro que había escogido. La princesa pretendía que su hermana la encontrase en una postura casual pero terriblemente seductora. Y en cuanto Elsa atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas Anna entendió que lo había conseguido. Su víctima luchaba por mantenerse erguida y solemne pero la lucha era en vano:

\- ¡A-Anna! - dijo Elsa.

 _¡Agh!¡Dios!_ La misma Anna quiso gemir descontroladamente ante la expresión de la Reina. Tan impasible y a la vez tan vulnerable:

 _\- Elsa…_

 _-Mmh… -_ Y en respuesta, su Reina se mordió el labio para evitar el sonido.

Anna había caído en su propia trampa y ahora se encontraba doblegada a su deseo y sin el control de la situación. Ese sollozo que la Reina había intentado ocultar había provocado en Anna una explosión tras la que no podía pensar con claridad. Y aunque en su mente seguía luchando por levantarse con cuidado de la cama, impidiendo que el vestido mostrase las últimas partes de su cuerpo que Elsa no estaba viendo, no fue capaz. Quería deslizarse hasta la Reina y rogar por su compañía, sugerir que le leyese el libro en voz alta postradas las dos en la cama, o desnudarla ahí mismo y poseerla contra la puerta de madera. Pero no fue capaz. Y la Reina se recompuso y tomó ventaja del juego:

\- Anna - la llamó con suavidad

\- Sí - respondió la princesa

\- A este juego, podemos jugar las dos… - sonrió con regia maldad y dejó entreabierta la puerta. Ahora era ella quien invitaba a Anna a acercarse. Y la princesa reaccionó y se levantó de la cama siguiendo lentamente el rastro de la capa de Elsa. La Reina no caminaba con prisa, al contrario, trataba de deleitarse sabiendo que su hermana la seguía, y aprovechando la situación se deshizo del broche de su capa y lo dejó caer al suelo. Detuvo sus pasos, consciente de que Anna solo se fijaba en ella y soltó del todo su capa azulada permitiendo que cayera lentamente al suelo dibujando su contorno al caer. Anna suspiró a sus espaldas y Elsa retomó su camino. A la capa le siguieron los guantes de satén tan propios de la Reina, que también acabaron adornando la moqueta del pasillo. Y finalmente tras el lento contoneo de la Reina, llegaron a los aposentos reales. Elsa abrió la puerta e invitó a Anna con un gesto. La Reina clausuró la habitación. Ese espacio sería ahora Tierra Santa y Elsa pretendía dejar todo lo demás fuera. Se acercó al rostro de Anna pero solo le cogió la mano y aprovechó el movimiento para rozar su cadera, para decepción de la princesa. Estiró de la mano de Anna y la condujo hasta la cama. Con su mano libre expelió una ráfaga de hielo que apagó las luces dejando la habitación en penumbra. Y empujó a la princesa con suavidad hasta dejarla sentada en la cama:

\- Me has regalado la visión de cómo duerme la princesa de Arendelle - le dijo al oído en un susurro. - Voy a mostrarte como duerme la Reina.

Elsa se irguió frente a ella, solo alumbrada por la luz de un cielo despierto que se colaba discretamente por la ventana. Colocó sus manos a la espalda y desabrochó la cremallera que mantenía su vestido en el sitio. Y al igual que con la capa, lo dejó caer al suelo resbalando de una forma sutil y descarada por todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. La caída de la tela y la tenue luz que se filtraba reveló un cuerpo de piel blanca como la nieve. La Reina solo mostraba una discreta prenda de color oscuro que ocultaba su parte más intima y exhibía para embeleso de Anna, todo lo demás. Anna puso atención en el fino hilo negro que rodeaba la cadera de Elsa. Parecía fría y distante ahí erguida cual noble estatua de mármol, con la diferencia de que Anna podía sentir el calor. La Reina y ella estaban en llamas y la temperatura de la habitación era insoportable. Anna se llevó inconscientemente una mano a los labios, como si tratara de encontrar el sabor de la piel que veía, como si quisiera caer en la tentación de acercarse y probarla. Comenzó a respirar jadeantemente ante Elsa, pues su cuerpo era como el que imaginaba en la bañera y de pronto, la excitación fue tal que se le nubló la vista y cayó de espaldas a la cama.

\- Anna - susurró Elsa mientras comenzó a acercarse. La princesa no podía responder, su cuerpo estaba agitado y su conciencia desaparecía.

Elsa se aproximó hasta la cama de la que todavía colgaban las piernas de su hermana y se inclinó sobre ella, acariciando primero sus piernas. Sus muslos blanquecinos y suaves. Elsa creyó que la caricia fue más placentera para ella que para la princesa, pero se equivocó y lo supo al oír a Anna:

 _\- Ah, Elsa…_

La Reina le sonreía maliciosa y dominante, su mirada dejaba claro que había abandonado toda cortesía fuera del dormitorio y que permitía que sus instintos gobernaran. Justo como había deseado Anna. Las manos de Elsa continuaron sus caricias por los muslos de la princesa, invadiendo y conquistándolo todo a su paso. Subió hasta rozar el encaje del vestido y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la tela. Anna estiró la mano que no le cubría la boca para agarrarse con fuerza a la sábana.

 _\- Agh, Sí… Así_ \- gimió Anna con una voz ronca y desesperada.

Elsa concentró sus dos manos en una pierna para poder acariciar también el interior del muslo y Anna reaccionó abriendo ligeramente las piernas ofreciendo su permiso. La tela del vestido se replegó más y dejó al descubierto más piel por dominar. Territorio virgen por el que la Reina lo destruía todo a su paso. Anna sentía cada roce de sus dedos fríos como si fuera fuego y entonces algo se le clavó mas frío y mas fuerte, Elsa no utilizaba ya sus dedos para subyugar sus piernas, usaba sus labios para arrasar con la piel de su muslo. Anna gritó y arqueó su espalda cuando los labios de Elsa se acercaron demasiado a sus ingles.

\- Anna

La princesa reconoció en la voz de su hermana que estaba haciendo un desmesurado esfuerzo por contenerse y no poseerla en ese instante. Como si le diera la oportunidad de retirarse en el momento o decidir sucumbir con ella al deseo. Anna se incorporó sentándose en la cama y se deshizo las trenzas. Elsa la miraba con encanto desde sus muslos y Anna aprovechó la ocasión para despojar a Elsa del control de la situación. Se levantó de la cama quedando frente a frente con la Reina. Verde contra azul se juzgaron y el verde salió ganando. La princesa, con un fiero manto rojo sobre los hombros y una expresión salvaje en la mirada se acercaba a la Reina recuperando el terreno perdido. Elsa, impresionada por el ímpetu de su hermana, retrocedió hasta dar con el sillón de su tocador. Quedó sentada bajo la presión de las manos de Anna en sus hombros, y una vez posada en el sillón, Anna se sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Anna hundió sus dedos en los hombros de Elsa al sentir como sus muslos se acomodaban en los de la Reina. El vestido se le había subido hasta la cintura al abrir las piernas y dejaba al descubierto una mínima prenda de ese mismo verde oscuro que precintaba el último rincón de su cuerpo. Elsa sujetó la cintura de Anna atrayendo su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, quería sentir el pecho de Anna y rozarlo también con los labios. Anna se resistió al contacto ofreciéndole a Elsa una mirada de erótica desaprobación. Colocó las manos de la Reina en los reposabrazos pertinentes y le susurró al oído con una voz entre dulce y sensual:

 _\- Ahora me toca a mí…_

Entonces la princesa hizo con su cadera un movimiento violento hacia delante. Elsa recibió el golpe incluso en su interior y sintió como la humedad de Anna mojaba sus propias piernas. Anna se dejó guiar por su instinto y por el placer de esa primera fricción contra las piernas de la Reina y el choque contra su vientre, repitió seguidas veces el movimiento montando a Elsa mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros y le clavaba los dedos. En un intento por sentir más cerca a Elsa y fundirse con ella la abrazó, rodeando su cuello con los brazos sin dejar de moverse e inevitablemente la Reina pudo sentir el vaivén del pecho de la princesa contra su cuerpo.

 _\- Ah, Elsa… Ah, Mmh_ \- los gemidos agudos de Anna sugerían urgencia, estaba siendo impaciente.

Elsa respondió apretando su cintura y obligando a la princesa a hacer más lento ese delicioso movimiento. Quería hacer disfrutar a Anna unos segundos más con cada roce y alzó levemente una de sus piernas para que Anna sintiese con más intensidad cada movimiento de cadera. Elsa deseó que el momento fuera eterno para deleitarse de su hermana montándola mientras la melena cobriza lo cubría todo a su alrededor y solo existía Anna. Al ver que la princesa empezaba de nuevo a jadear de ansiedad y que perdía la conciencia por momentos, la Reina emprendió el ataque retomando la iniciativa y acercó su boca al cuello de Anna para besarlo y lamerlo a su antojo. Anna se estremeció y enfocó su atención en las sensaciones que sentía en la garganta y ralentizó su cadera todavía más, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Elsa. Buscando la forma desesperada de ser una con la Reina hasta que Elsa, al sentir la inquietud de Anna, movió sus manos desde la cintura hasta su espalda. Las deslizó suavemente hasta el trasero de la princesa y lo agarró con fuerza para embestirla de golpe.

 _\- Aarrgh_ \- Anna sintió un doloroso y placentero éxtasis que concluyó demasiado pronto. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y despacio a la vez que Anna no supo con exactitud que había pasado, Elsa no la había poseído explícitamente y sin embargo Anna se sentía completamente suya.

No esperaba que la Reina pudiese ser tan activa de pronto, por así decirlo y tras el último golpe de placer dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Elsa. Estaba rendida de cansancio y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. La Reina la acogió en sus brazos mientras recuperaba la respiración de su cuerpo. Ver moverse y gemir a Anna de esa forma era lo que llevaba deseando desde el día en que asumió sus genuinos sentimientos por su hermana. Se quedaron abrazadas en aquel sillón por espacio de unos minutos, disfrutando del calor que aun ofrecían sus cuerpos. La Reina acariciaba la piel salpicada de pecas de su hermana mientras se permitía esa visita al reino que le había sido vetado, el reino en el que Anna y ella podían amarse sin consecuencias.

Elsa quería abandonarse al sueño ahí mismo con Anna sobre su regazo y sin ninguna prenda que separase sus cuerpos, pero al menos una de las dos debía volver a la realidad. Y dada la tenue respiración de Anna, la única que podía decidir era Elsa. Levantó las piernas de su hermana para sujetar bien su cuerpo y en brazos, la llevó hasta su cama. Cubrió su propio cuerpo con el vestido que aun se hallaba en el suelo y salió al oscuro pasillo en busca de todas sus prendas. Sonrió para sí misma al recoger la capa del suelo recordando detalles de su reciente intimidad con Anna. Negó a su mente la posibilidad de pensar en las consecuencias, tenía todo el día siguiente para mortificarse y recriminar su conducta pero aquella noche no, aquella noche perteneció solo a Anna.

* * *

 **N/A: Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo :)! Me encanta que leais ! Comentad lo que queráis y no os preocupeis, que aun queda mucho por contar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los rayos del amanecer entraron por la misma ventana por la que que la noche anterior el cielo bañaba el cuerpo desnudo de Elsa. Anna abrió los ojos de golpe al recrear su recuerdo. Su mente se encontraba aun en ese espacio en el que la conciencia vaga entre la vigilia y el sueño, y su imaginación le trajo de vuelta retazos confusos sobre la noche anterior, hasta que vislumbró a Elsa desnuda y se despertó de golpe. Se incorporó y la claridad del día le cegó tanto los ojos que alzó, por instinto, una mano para impedirlo. Anna lo recordó todo de pronto y su sonrojo fue tal que su piel no se diferenciaba del tono de su pelo. Elsa no estaba en la cama, aunque bien pensado, no sabía si había dormido con ella pues lo último que recordaba era esa indecorosa posición sobre el sillón del tocador.

Ciertos sonidos típicos de un lavabo llamaron su atención. Elsa debía de estar dentro. Anna volvió a recostarse en la cama sintiendo a la Reina en las sábanas y en su vestido. Suspiró descansada pero cerró los ojos esperando poder volver a dormir puesto que temía enfrentarse a la mirada de su hermana. ¿Y si no lo recuerda tan espectacular como lo viví yo? ¿Y si se arrepiente y por eso no me ha despertado? Las dudas comenzaron a carcomer su placentero despertar hasta que sintió una mano que le tocaba la pierna con delicadeza:

\- ¿Anna? ¿Estás despierta? - La Reina la miraba desde el lateral de la cama, perfectamente vestida y peinada.

\- ¿Elsa?

La Reina acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano enguantada y se sentó junto a ella:

\- Buenos días - le sonrió. La princesa desvió la mirada por el sonrojo:

\- Buenos días - respondió en un susurro.

\- Vaya - comentó - ¿dónde tenías guardada toda esa timidez anoche, Anna?

La princesa no supo responder. La Reina sabía lo que pasaba, por supuesto, conocía a Anna desde siempre y sabía que su hermana padecía, a veces, el efecto de las mareas: en un momento se mostraba tranquila y paciente y al siguiente la dominaban los nervios y la urgencia. Elsa comprendió que no debía forzar a Anna en ese momento, sencillamente debía dejarla ser así:

\- He de ir a una reunión para ultimar los detalles de mi viaje pero mandaré que te suban el desayuno aquí, si deseas permanecer en la cama

\- ¿De qué viaje? - Anna se alarmó ligeramente incorporandose para hablar con Elsa

\- Oh, es cierto - la Reina rió gracilmente - cuando ayer nos encontramos en tu habitación, yo planeaba preguntarte por el recado que me habías dejado y quería contarte que tengo que asistir al enlace de la hija de Weselton.

\- Es cierto, no te conté nada - asintió Anna con reprobación.

\- Bueno, teníamos… otras prioridades.

Anna se tapó el sonrojado rostro con las manos ¡Qué vergüenza!:

\- Basta, Elsa - se quejó. La Reina trataba de contenerse pero la princesa era muy fácil de apabullar en esos momentos - ¿Cuando te marchas?

\- En dos días - respondió - he de enviar respuesta ahora. La boda es dentro de tres, al atardecer. Así que si salgo lo bastante pronto de aquí ese mismo día probablemente llegue con tiempo de sobra. - le explicó Elsa.- Volveré al día siguiente ¿de acuerdo?

Anna asentía sin mostrar queja alguna aunque no era la mejor noticia que había oído. Se olvidaba de que Elsa podía leer en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué querías contarme tú? - preguntó la Reina.

\- Oh, terminé con Kristoff ayer por la tarde. Nos encontramos cuando salí de la empresa de construcción.

Elsa alzó las cejas sorprendida y Anna le correspondió con la mirada: Sí, anoche no te lo pensaste dos veces y no sabías si me había deshecho de mi novio…

\- Y… ¿qué tal? Es decir ¿cómo se lo tomó? - Elsa se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama, frente a Anna.

\- Mal - suspiró Anna. - Lo tomó muy mal, me llamo "princesa de hielo".

La Reina rió la ocurrencia por la ironía que contenía que su exnovio le pusiese justamente ese título:

\- Ni que fuera algo tan malo…

Estaban tan cerca y el ambiente tan relajado que las dos pensaron al mismo tiempo que era el momento perfecto para un beso. Un primer beso que aun, con todo lo que habían provocado y sentido, no se habían dado. Anna leyó en los ojos de Elsa que estaba pensando en sus labios. Y la Reina que soñaba con el primer beso de Anna estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente pero, el destino creyó oportuno interrumpirlas y Gerda llamó a la puerta:

\- ¿Su majestad?

Elsa cerró los ojos frustrada y se alejó de la cama:

\- Si - respondió abriendo la puerta - estoy aquí.

\- Holsen la espera en su despacho ¿quiere que mande el desayuno allí?

\- De acuerdo, ah y Gerda, la princesa no se encontraba bien anoche así que la traje a mi alcoba para velar su descanso ¿puedes traerle desayuno? Algo contundente, creo que ha mejorado su apetito.

Anna sonrió desde la cama, medio escondida de la vista de Gerda.

\- En seguida, majestad - el ama de llaves las dejó a solas de nuevo y Elsa cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y le dejó a Anna una sencilla bata para que nadie más viese cierto vestido verde:

\- Alteza - dijo Elsa - mis deberes me reclaman ¿nos vemos a la hora de comer?

\- Por supuesto - asintió Anna levantándose de la cama y mientras se ponía la bata, se dio cuenta de que Elsa la miraba de arriba a abajo desnudándola con esos ojos de hielo. Como si estuviera despidiendose antes de abrir la puerta. Anna dejó abierta la bata y ladeó un poco la cadera para llamar la atención de Elsa sobre su rostro y no sobre su cuerpo. La Reina mordía suavemente su labio inferior de forma inconsciente. Y Anna no pudo más, corrió descalza hasta Elsa y la abrazó contra la puerta para besarla. La espalda de la Reina chocaba con la madera de la puerta de su dormitorio, esa bendita puerta que las separaba de la realidad. Los labios de Anna eran un poco más gruesos que los de Elsa. Más cálidos y jugosos de lo que podían parecer a simple vista en la distancia. Anna agarró ambas manos de Elsa y y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. La Reina separó levemente sus labios y deslizó con cuidado su lengua sobre el labio inferior de su hermana. Quería penetrar en su boca, quería provocar a Anna. Y a la vez quería decirle cuanto la amaba con sus actos, con sus caricias y con su lengua. Anna se estremeció silenciosamente ante la humedad del beso. Dejó que Elsa siguiera disfrutando de sus labios hasta que empezó a sentir cierto calor que de nuevo se avivaba y se separó de la Reina para poder respirar.

\- Anna - fue todo lo que pudo susurrar la Reina…

\- Vete antes de que vuelva Gerda - le pidió suavemente. La timidez de la que se había despojado instantes atrás volvía paulatinamente.

Elsa tuvo que recomponerse antes de entrar en su despacho. Holsen la esperaba para discutir los detalles sobre la invitación. El consejero se puso en pie en cuanto Elsa entró en el habitáculo y ella le cedió el permiso para volver a sentarse:

\- Buenos días, Holsen

\- Buenos días, Majestad - respondió él alegremente - ¿le parece si empezamos?

\- Sí, aceptaremos la invitación e iré yo sola acompañada por una escolta.

\- Excelente, si el carruaje parte al alba, su majestad llegará a Weselton con tiempo de sobra - aprobó Holsen.- Por otra parte, me he informado y parece ser que han dispuesto dos mansiones para acoger a los invitados tras el enlace.

\- Oh, no será necesario - contraindicó Elsa pensando en Anna. - Deseo estar de vuelta lo antes posible, al acabar la recepción, dentro de lo que establece el protocolo, partiremos de vuelta a Arendelle.

\- ¿No será agotador en exceso, Majestad?

\- Probablemente, pero será peor despertarme en Weselton y desayunar con el Duque, por no hablar …

\- De las Islas del Sur, lo sé - sonrió Holsen. - Muy bien, redactaré la misiva. ¿El regalo?

\- Delego en ti, tienes toda mi confianza - respondió ella - Algo soberbio pero sin caer en el afecto, más bien distante.

\- De acuerdo, Majestad - aceptó el consejero - Asumo que se interrumpirán nuestras reuniones hasta que estéis de vuelta, debereis preparar el viaje.

\- Sí - coincidió Elsa ante el ofrecimiento de tiempo libre - gracias, Holsen.

\- No hay de qué, Majestad - respondió él mientras se levantaba para abandonar el despacho de la Reina.

\- Holsen, un minuto más de tu tiempo, por favor

\- Por supuesto, Majestad - concedió él de pie, junto a la mesa.

\- La princesa se halla turbada por las noticias de Weselton y las Islas del Sur - comenzó a explicar - Es decir, no le agrada la idea de que abandone el castillo y tampoco le place que recibamos constantes noticias sobre ellos. He pensado en darle algo con lo que ocupar su mente, además de las reformas y los arreglos del castillo.

\- Muy atento por su parte, Majestad.- Elsa sonrió. Holsen era tan correcto conversando que le gustaba reunirse con él para tratar los temas de la corona

\- La princesa siempre ha sentido pasión por la equitación y la cría. Creo que podríamos, dadas nuestras nuevas relaciones comerciales, conseguir algo lo suficientemente bueno para distraer a Anna antes de que tenga que partir.

\- Oh, temo que Lars pueda estar más enterado que yo en estos temas pero consultaré con él y le ofreceré respuesta antes del medio día.

\- Como siempre, Holsen, gracias - agradeció la Reina en un gesto sincero - Ah, dirigid la respuesta a mí solamente. Pretendo que sea sorpresa.

Holsen asintió con una leve sonrisa y abandonó el despacho discretamente.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Elsa aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba antes de la comida para poner en orden los archivos de su despacho. Deshacerse de la insufrible burocracia y completar las lecturas que precisaran atención. Tenía por delante dos días de absoluta libertad que no quería interrumpir ni enturbiar con nada. Sin embargo, antes de poder acabar de leer la documentación que tenía sobre la mesa, Anna entró en el despacho:

Elsa - llamó Anna con preocupación - no sé si quiero que te vayas

Incluso la princesa se sorprendió de su propio tono de voz. Palabras egoístas en un tono lastimero.

\- Anna…

La Reina se descolocó levemente al ver a su hermana de aquella forma. En su vestido verde de diario y con el pelo recogido. Esa voz no se parecía en absoluto a la voz que había escuchado de ella la noche anterior. Escudriñó los ojos de su hermana en busca de una pista o un desliz sobre lo que pudiera estar atribulando a Anna de aquella manera. Ya lo habían hablando y la princesa aceptó sin duda alguna, Elsa debía ir y desentenderse por fin de Weselton. Pero entonces lo vio claro, la princesa no era en ese momento la sensual Anna que la había seducido, ni la alegre princesa que la había enamorado. No, Anna era en aquel instante la hermana pequeña que golpeaba su puerta pidiendo un muñeco de nieve:

-¿Qué te ocurre? La verdad - exigió la Reina.

\- Me aterra la idea de quedarme en el castillo esperándote y que no vuelvas, como…

Madre y Padre.

Elsa la abrazó y la estrechó todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo. Apretó su cintura para tenerla más cerca y acarició su pelo. La Reina pensaba en si podría llevarse el pesar de Anna a base de estrechar su abrazo. El Rey y la Reina, como los llamaba ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no les dedicaba un triste pensamiento a sus padres. Ni si quiera estuvo presente en el entierro. Comprendió la soledad de Anna y el miedo que la atenazaba por dentro:

\- Estoy aquí, Anna - le dijo la Reina sin soltar el abrazo - Entiendo tu pesar y tu miedo pero serán unas pocas horas. Finalmente pasaré el día fuera y estaré de vuelta pasada la media noche. No me ocurrirá nada. Tras este viaje no volveré a salir del castillo a no ser que tu me acompañes. ¿De acuerdo?

Anna asintió intentando disimular sus lágrimas y Elsa fingió no haber visto nada. La instó a bajar al comedor y esperar por el servicio de la comida mientras la distraía con preguntas sobre las reformas del castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

Y ahí estaba, Elsa había recibido la confirmación de que Holsen y Lars eran tremendamente serviciales en asuntos extraoficiales. Durante la comida había llegado un mensaje dirigido a la Reina que rezaba: " _Disculpad la tardanza, Majestad. Confirmamos que mañana por la mañana la princesa Anna dispondrá de un pura sangre inglés negro azabache llamado Perseo en las caballerizas de palacio."_

Elsa lo leyó con calma y ordenó al mayordomo que se lo había entregado tirarlo al fuego de la chimenea, no quería dejar rastros, pero ese movimiento no pasó inadvertido para Anna:

\- ¿Qué era eso?

\- Oh, nada relevante - dijo Elsa con naturalidad - pedí a Holsen que se encargase del regalo de la boda.

\- Ah claro, debes llevar algo - coincidió Anna. - ¿Y con quien se casa la heredera del ducado?

Elsa alzó las cejas sorprendida:

\- ¿No te lo dije? Con Robert V de las Islas del Sur, mi afanado pretendiente - dijo la Reina reteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción por llevar razón al rechazarlo deliberadamente.

\- ¿El hermano mayor de Hans? - Anna no salía de su asombro. _¡Qué descaro!_ No hacía un mes que había propuesto un cortejo formal a la Reina. Claro que, dados los últimos acontecimientos, mejor así - Robert V, menudo infame.

Elsa la miró de soslayo aun sorprendida por la reacción excesiva de Anna y observando además la expresión del servicio presente, pero Anna arregló su comentario al añadir:

\- Echarse en los brazos de la hija del duque solo demuestra la poca importancia que le concedió a la Reina, cuando todos sabemos que es la pieza más importante del tablero.

Ciertamente, cuando Anna quería, podía lucirse. Era esmerada en el noble arte de tener encanto propio. Sin embargo no fueron sus propias palabras de disimulo lo que llamó la atención de la princesa sino el ligero sonrojo que calentaba el rostro de la Reina, tan tenue como la llama de vela pero en la mente de Anna, tan poderoso como un volcán. Pues ese sonrojo le daba una satisfacción placentera y encontró la posibilidad de un nuevo juego que plantearle a Elsa:

 _A ver cuantas veces puedo hacer que te sonrojes antes de que el deseo nos consuma de nuevo_

\- Anna - La Reina exigía su atención - no tendré trabajo que hacer ni atenderé peticiones hasta que vuelva de Weselton. Había pensado qué quizá a ti se te ocurriría algo en lo que pudiera ocupar mi ocioso tiempo.

\- Me ocuparé de ello, Majestad - respondió la princesa en tono burlón pero visiblemente más alegre que por la mañana.

La Reina y la princesa pasearon por el patio del castillo para aprovechar el buen clima de día después de comer. Jugaron al ajedrez, dada la referencia de la princesa durante la comida, leyeron la una para la otra en la biblioteca fragmentos de libros cuyas historias se sabían de memoria:

\- Oh ¿es esta tu obra favorita? - preguntó Elsa sosteniendo El Mercader de Venecia. Anna se lo había ofrecido. Estaban en un cómodo diván de la biblioteca disfrutando tanto de escuchar en voz alta la perfecta dicción y el sonido de la voz de la otra que a Anna le pareció romántico que Elsa le leyese una parte en particular.

\- No sabría decirte pero ciertamente la he leído varias veces - respondió la princesa. - ¿No la conoces?

Elsa negó abiertamente, nunca se había interesado por el teatro y jamás llamaron su atención las obras cuyo tema principal era el amor.

\- ¡Oh, Elsa! Pero esta es una gran obra - le reprendió su hermana - mira, lee aquí. - Anna le quitó el libro de las manos y buscó una página en concreto. Elsa obedeció y recitó con su regía voz:

" _Por eso te rechazo en absoluto, oro, alimento de Midas, y a ti también, pálido y vil agente entre el hombre y el hombre; pero a ti, débil plomo, que amenazas más bien que prometes, tu sencillez me convence más que la elocuencia, y es a ti al que escojo."_

\- Un hombre escoge entre Oro, Plata y Plomo - concluyó Elsa - Ilústrame mejor, por un fragmento tan corto no se decirte si el romance me convence.- Anna se ríe y le explica el argumento de la obra y cómo el quid del romance se encuentra justamente en esa humilde elección que el protagonista hace. Obviando las riquezas y banalidades de los ornamentales Oro y Plata, elije al sencillo plomo que pesa tanto como lo hacen las promesas.

\- Nunca sospeché que una obra romántica pudiese tener esa profundidad, la verdad - declaró la Reina. - Padre insistía en que me interesase por otras cosas y creí que todas esas obras de amor serían iguales entre sí.

\- ¿Y qué piensas ahora?

\- Pues ¿te importaría prestármelo para leer durante el viaje?

\- Puedo ser tu nueva consejera en relación a la lectura romántica - ofreció Anna deslizando su dedo índice sobre la yugular de Elsa. La Reina sintió un escalofrío. - Concédeme las primeras líneas.

Elsa aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento y acompañó a Anna hasta su dormitorio dónde tendidas en la cama compartieron la obra de teatro que Anna recitó con el alma puesta en las palabras intentando que un mensaje oculto sobre amor y deseo llegase hasta Elsa. Pero, la Reina, en toda su inocencia se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Anna.

Con el amanecer del día Elsa recobró el sentido sobre la cama de Anna. Mejor dicho, sobre la princesa Anna. Una picaresca sonrisa fue su reacción al descubrir que se había dormido mientras Anna leía, la noche debió aparecer sin que se diesen cuenta. La princesa dormitaba aun con el libro entre las manos. Era placentero observar a Anna durmiendo, sus labios entreabiertos y su expresión relajada. Las pecas anaranjadas de su hermana jamás le habían parecido tan apetecibles como en ese breve momento antes de que Anna se despertase.

-¿Elsa?

\- Sí, buenos días.

\- Hola - susurró aun sin despertar del todo.

\- Es pronto, pero debes levantarte y arreglarte, Anna - ordenó la Reina en un tono demasiado exigente para tan temprana hora.

\- ¡Elsa! - protestó la princesa.

\- ¡Vamos, Anna! - La Reina se reía ante la incapacidad de su hermana - Tengo una sorpresa para ti, has de levantarte.

La princesa parecía haber reaccionado mejor con ese aliciente:

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Levantate - respondió Elsa.

\- Venga, Elsa - la princesa seguía en protesta.

\- Levantaos de la cama, alteza - advirtió la Reina dirigiéndose a la puerta como ultimátum - Y vestíos con ropa de montar

No tardaron en presentarse en los establos del castillo. Elsa no planeaba montar a caballo por lo que no llevó más que un fino vestido de verano, azul por supuesto. Anna sin embargo estaba arrebatadora ataviada con el uniforme de amazona. Esos pantalones negros de cuero le hacían completa y absoluta justicia a su figura ajustándose bien en la cintura y amarrando con fuerza su camisa blanca de lino. Se había dejado las trenzas sueltas, cayendo por sus hombros, pues un tocado recogido para montar a caballo no resultaba práctico. La Reina esperaba junto a la princesa a la puerta del establo, ya había dado orden de que el muchacho de las caballerizas sacase al recién llegado Perseo para presentárselo a Anna.

\- Elsa ¿me vas a contar qué… - la princesa enmudeció al ver la maravillosa obra de arte que era aquel caballo. - ¡Oh Dios mio! - Enorme y negro todo él con una actitud altiva y regia. Muy similar a cierta Reina del hielo:

\- Anna, te presento a Perseo - le dijo señalando al corcel en un grácil movimiento. - Todo tuyo.

\- Es maravilloso - articuló la princesa al acercarse al animal - Perseo, eres magnífico - le susurró al caballo mientras acariciaba su cuello - ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo?

El caballo no pareció dar muestras de desaprobación y Anna no perdió un minuto para erguirse sobre él. La princesa sí que estaba portentosa alzada sobre aquel majestuoso animal. Anna se inclinó ligeramente para acariciarlo y tranquilizarlo antes de dar las primeras instrucciones. Sus trenzas rojas se apoyaron sobre la crín negra y Elsa suspiró disimuladamente ante la imperiosa belleza de su hermana sobre el negro corcel. Anna sonrió a Elsa y la Reina asintió apartándose del camino. Estaba feliz por haber visto a Anna así de nuevo. La equitación era algo que le encantaba pero cuando se cerraron las puertas del castillo y el comercio de Arendelle se mantuvo exclusivamente con Weselton, los establos del castillo dejaron de ser una prioridad y su cuidado cayó en el olvido. Pero ahora la princesa podía retomar lo que se vio obligada a abandonar. De hecho, estaba ofreciendo cierto espectáculo de su paseo.

 _Perseo también ha caído bajo tu hechizo, Anna, hace todo cuanto le pides._ Pensaba Elsa. Y no se equivocaba. Paso lento, trote y galope. Salto de media altura y salto completo. Incluso cuando su aliento ya no daba abasto y se acercó de nuevo al establo para recibir el aplauso del muchacho de las caballerizas, tuvo la cortesía, de hacer una reverencia sobre el caballo, que Perseo también imitó.

\- ¡Bravo, Anna! - la felicitó Elsa - Has estado fascinante.

\- Cierto - corroboró el muchacho, el encargado - Su alteza ha cabalgado de una forma inmejorable.

Anna asintió educadamente para aceptar sendos cumplidos.

\- ¿Entonces os agrada, alteza? ¿Disponemos el lugar para Perseo en los establos?

\- Indudablemente - respondió Anna soberbia. - Aunque no es el mejor ejemplar que he montado, me agrada. Gracias.

Elsa tembló ligeramente al escuchar las palabras de su hermana que, en efecto, por la expresión de Anna iban dirigidas a ella.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor, alteza?¿Algún semental de este establo?

\- En absoluto - negó Anna - una joven yegua.

Elsa creyó desmayarse ante las indirectas indecentes de la princesa. Anna la estaba estaba provocando:

\- ¿Majestad, estáis bien?

\- Sí - asintió Elsa rápidamente. Maestra en recomponerse: - Estaba pensando en ir a cambiar mi vestimenta.

El muchacho de los establos no comprendía a la Reina:

\- ¿Sabes, Anna? Al verte subida en Perseo… - comenzó a explicar pensativa - Creo que esta tarde seré yo quien monte.

Anna estrujó las bridas del caballo al oírla.

\- Fantástico, Majestad - aplaudió el muchacho - el ejercicio es necesario a diario.

Elsa le sonrió y le dio instrucciones para que instalasen a Perseo en el establo apropiadamente. Anna y ella estuvieron toda la mañana en el establo conversando con el encargado y explorando las posibilidades de mejorar las instalaciones. Si a Anna le hacía feliz retomar la equitación, Elsa le daría todo el lujo del que dispusiera a sus manos:

\- Gracias - le dijo Anna una vez hubieron abandonado las caballerizas. Fue un agradecimiento profundo, no había cortesía ni protocolo, era un reconocimiento íntimo de que su hermana, de otra forma más, la había hecho feliz.

\- El placer ha sido mío - respondió la Reina.

\- Debería de tomar un baño caliente antes de comer - comentó Anna mientras entraban en el castillo de nuevo. Y cuando giraron la primera esquina y nadie podía oírlas susurró: - Estoy empapada.

Aunque Anna se refería a su excesivo ejercicio a caballo, la Reina se sonrojó visiblemente y la causante rió sin ocultar su pervertida maldad:

\- Sé que lo has hecho para distraerme de tu viaje - dijo apaciguadora.

\- Culpable - admitió la Reina. Abandonaban el protocolo conforme sus pasos las acercaban a los dormitorios. - Espero que no te ofenda que hubiese una intención oculta.

\- En absoluto, Elsa. Oculta o no, la intención era buena.

\- Me place entonces - dijo la Reina cerrando el tema.

Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Anna y la princesa abrió la puerta. Elsa quedó junto al marco esperando por una invitación, pues por mucho que hubiesen transgredido ciertas barreras, ella era una Reina educada y no iba a entrar en su dormitorio sin motivo alguno.

\- A Perseo le llegara compañía muy pronto - dijo tratando de estirar la conversación, dando la oportunidad de que la princesa la incitase.

\- Estupendo - respondió Anna con sencillez.

\- He pensado que podríamos retomar la crianza.

Anna la observó pretendiendo que seguían hablando con inocencia. Pero también conocía a su regia hermana perfectamente; le hacía falta un poco más de provocación.

\- Oh - Anna fingía sorprenderse por la noticia - ¿y sacaré yo a pasear al resto de corceles también?

\- Si gustas de ello, así será.

\- Pero Elsa - protestó la princesa en un tono bajo desabrochando su pantalón de cuero - Creía que eras tú la que quería montar…


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa se tomó la insinuación como la invitación que era y arremetió contra Anna cerrando la puerta tras de sí. De nuevo, la realidad quedaba fuera del dormitorio. Elsa encontró la boca de Anna y la besó con el mismo ímpetu con el que Anna había cabalgado sobre Perseo. Como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba tras un largo periodo de tiempo bajo el agua. Y Anna recibió a la Reina con la satisfacción de sentirse plena de nuevo al tenerla entre sus brazos:

\- Espera, no te los quites - dijo Elsa sujetando sus manos. No era una petición, era un orden. Y al oír sus palabras, la princesa volvió a abrochar el botón que tenía entre las manos. Elsa no iba a confesarlo pero desde que había visto cómo le sentaban los pantalones de montar se había imaginado mil formas de poseer a su hermana.

La Reina, mientras besaba con hambre a la princesa, recorría sus piernas con las manos. Para Anna fue evidente que Elsa sentía adoración por sus muslos. Los acariciaba y los apretaba clavando sus uñas en el duro cuero, y le acudían a la mente de forma oportuna los recuerdos de la última vez que Elsa invadió sus piernas de esa forma. El calor en su vientre empezó a convertirse en llamas. Y el tacto de Elsa la acercaba a ese punto de excitación en el que no hay retorno. Pero no, esta vez Anna no iba a dejar que Elsa disfrutase a su antojo de sus carnosos labios y de sus torneados muslos, más bien iba a divertirse con el resultado de su provocación. Mordió la boca de la Reina haciendo que Elsa sintiese dolor y placer al mismo tiempo y apretó su cuerpo contra el de la Reina. La princesa quería comprobar hasta que punto la Reina podía contener sus deseos y lo que podría pasar si por fin se desatase. Anna deslizó sus labios hacia el oído de la Reina:

\- _Elsa_ \- gimió Anna - _Haz realidad tu amenaza._

La Reina se separó ligeramente de su hermana y abrió los ojos. En la mirada de Anna había algo que la acechaba, la sensualidad de Anna estaba reclamando que se deshiciera de todo lo que la mantenía atada. Y la Reina así lo hizo: empujó el cuerpo de Anna hasta dejarlo apoyado en la alfombra del suelo y dio la espalda a la princesa para cerrar la llave de la puerta. Esta vez lo dejó todo fuera, incluso su soberanía. Sin corona, solo era una mujer que iba a disfrutar de la compañía de su amante. Anna la miraba entre el asombro y el deleite desde el suelo. Su Reina avanzaba con decisión desde la puerta, y antes de inclinarse, se desnudó. Como la última vez, dejó al descubierto la mayoría de su blanca y fría piel, con la excepción de esa diminuta prenda de hilo que abrazaba su cadera. Esa prenda capturó los ojos de Anna y la princesa la siguió con la mirada hasta que vio la cadera de Elsa sobre la suya. Anna arqueó su espalda en un rápido espasmo al ver a su hermana subida en su cuerpo.

\- _Ah, Elsa_ \- jadeó la princesa olvidando todo decoro - _Móntame._

La respiración de la Reina ya era entrecortada y la voz tenue de Anna la empeoraba. Sentía que con cada palabra, con cada ruego de la princesa así pronunciado su mente se alejaba más de su cuerpo y el placer lo inundaba todo. Si Elsa hubiese intentando expeler hielo de sus manos, no habría podido. Su cuerpo nunca había sentido un calor semejante, incluso sentía ciertas gotas de sudor resbalando por su espalda y aun así, quería más. Comenzó un lento movimiento tratando de alcanzar el centro de Anna. Su respiración se volvió un jadeo y de pronto el vientre de Anna se le antojó terriblemente erótico. Acarició y palpó la blanquecina piel mientras seguía moviendo su pelvis sobre la cadera de Anna. La princesa, que no podía soportar la subida de temperatura, se desabrochó la camisa y expuso su torso solo abrigado por cierta prenda de encaje verde oscuro. Era delirante lo hermosa que era la piel de Anna y Elsa quería ver más y se lo demostró haciendo más intenso el movimiento, más rápido y más profundo. La Reina buscó apoyo en el torso de la princesa e hizo de su vaivén algo más rítmico.

\- _Oh, Anna -_ se quejaba la Reina en un sonido de frustración. Elsa estaba empezando a tener la necesidad de sentir a Anna más cerca, más adentro. Y llevada por su instinto arrancó el cierre del pantalón de Anna. Y desgarró la tela de tal manera con sus manos que la ropa interior de la princesa quedó expuesta. Anna gritó y contrajo su cuerpo al ver a la Reina deshacerse de sus pantalones de montar tan violentamente. Había algo en esa actitud de la Reina que la excitaba sobremanera, Elsa había llegado al límite y quería, no, demandaba ser poseída. Y de igual forma Anna quería tomarlo todo de ella.

Sujetó con sus manos la cadera de Elsa favoreciendo el roce que era ahora más cálido y húmedo sin el cuero de por medio. Anna obligó a Elsa a aumentar la velocidad tirando y empujando con sus manos.

\- La trenza, Elsa - pidió Anna - desata la trenza.

Al escuchar el ruego de la princesa, la reina, que ya no era la Reina de Arendelle, sino la emperatriz del anhelo, le ofreció a Anna todo un espectáculo al deshacer su dorado trenzado y revolver su cabello con ambas manos mientras seguía cabalgando sobre ella.

\- _Mmh_ \- Elsa no se contuvo en nada - _¿Te gusta más así, Anna?_

El sonido de su voz tan grave y tan rota, y la cascada de cabello platino cayendo sobre sus hombros mostró a Anna una faceta desinhibida de la Reina que jamás habría imaginado. Para la princesa fue en exceso lo más lascivo y provocador que había visto en su vida y apoyando las manos en el suelo, correspondió el gesto de Elsa embistiendola desde abajo. La pelvis de Anna sabía exactamente cual era el punto de roce que Elsa estaba exigiendo e intentaba penetrar en el con cada golpe. El rostro de Elsa reflejaba de nuevo esa urgencia: la Reina quería más. Y Anna deshizo su apoyo para abrazar su cuerpo, se incorporó para tocar con sus propias manos el torso desnudo de Elsa, acariciar su costado y lamer su pecho. Elsa gimió al contacto deteniendo unos segundos su movimiento para volver a reanudarlo con más brío. Y Anna volvió a lamer y besar su pecho, su sabor era dulce por las perlas de sudor. Su lengua quería conocer cada rincón y pliegue de ese torso caliente y húmedo. Se deslizó desde sus clavículas, donde mordió a su presa hasta los pezones donde acarició y estimuló la piel hasta que éstos se pusieron erectos. Anna gimió de forma dulce al sentir la dureza de los pezones de la Reina entre sus labios. Elsa jadeaba cada vez más hundida en el deleite entre la cadera y la lengua de Anna y en un momento dado cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se agarró a los hombros de la princesa para no perder el equilibrio. Sus piernas no le permitían seguir montando a Anna tanto como ella lo deseaba y la necesidad iba creciendo cada segundo que pasaba. Anna siguió embistiendola y adulando su torso pero también quería más. Quería apoderarse de todo. Tenía hambre de la Reina. Y, entonces además de acariciar y palpar su desnudo torso, quiso _tocarla._

Elsa gritó y convulsionó sobre Anna al roce de los dedos de la princesa. El placer se desataba en el interior de Elsa. Anna estaba acariciando, sobre la tela, la única parte de Elsa que no había conquistado todavía. La tela estaba tan húmeda que Anna no podía contener su hambre, lo que ahí había oculto estaba ardiendo y palpitando. Anna no pudo evitar sentirlo tierno al tacto. Elsa cediendo a sus impulsos una vez más y adivinando el pensamiento de su hermana, empujó el pecho de Anna con una mano hasta postrarla de nuevo con la espalda en el suelo. Y lentamente deslizó su cuerpo hacia delante como si reptase hasta dejar su pelvis a la altura de la boca de la princesa. Ya no se movía como si cabalgase furiosa sobre Anna, su movimiento era una invitación. Elsa la miraba suplicante, con una impaciencia impropia de una Reina. Anna abrió la boca insaciable y lamió con toda su lengua el exceso de humedad que desprendía la tela. Mantuvo sus labios adheridos a la tela haciendo que Elsa sintiese su aliento ahí a través de aquella maldita prenda que las separaba.

\- _Agh, Anna_ \- sollozó la Reina - _No pares, no pares_ \- suplicó. Elsa estaba al borde del precipicio del placer y Anna lo sabía. Anna la empujaría.

El sabor de Elsa inundaba su boca y su sensual movimiento de cadera la tenía atrapada. Besó y acarició con la punta de su lengua todo lo que enmarcaban las ingles de Elsa. Dibujó al detalle cada pliegue de la Reina disfrutando de todo lo que su lengua estaba reconociendo y frotando. La Reina estaba más húmeda con cada roce y finalmente abrió más las piernas para acoger en su totalidad el rostro de Anna. La princesa abrazó la cintura de la reina haciéndola prisionera también de esa postura. Los brazos de Elsa se estiraban en busca de algo a lo que agarrarse en respuesta a los espasmos y sus ojos estaban en blanco sin poder fijar la vista en nada, solo sintiendo la lengua de su hermana en su centro.

 _\- Así -_ gimió Elsa _\- hazlo, Anna._

La princesa no la torturó más, hundió su rostro todo lo que fue capaz y la embistió con su lengua a través de la tela. Con ese gesto la proclamaba suya pese la existencia de la prenda que las mantenía castas. No; todo lo que habían sentido y provocado iba más allá de la virtud y la pureza, todo lo que tocaban, acariciaban y besaban de sus cuerpos, lo que habían susurrado y gemido, y todo lo que estaban anhelando aun por hacer. ¿Castidad? Anna mató a la castidad al intentar penetrar en el interior de Elsa con su lengua.Y Elsa gimió de tal forma que podrían haberla escuchado en las Islas del Sur. Anna sintió ciertas convulsiones en la intimidad de la Reina. Fuertes espasmos que confirmaban que Elsa había sucumbido por completo. Se dejó caer a un lado y quedó abatida en el suelo liberando a Anna de entre sus piernas.

Una cruda satisfacción se apoderó de Anna al saberse ella dueña de la Reina. _Estamos en paz_ , pensaba Anna, _mi primera vez fue contigo en una fantasía y te he podido compensar._ Se separó del cuerpo de su hermana para poder acercarse a su rostro. Elsa estaba recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración y ahora miraba a los ojos de Anna desde el suelo. La princesa sonrió complacida y acarició el rostro de la Reina. Pero ésta agarró su mano despacio y en vez de permitir que acariciase su rostro se la llevo al pecho. No al pecho en sí mismo por querer empezar de nuevo un juego de provocaciones sino a la izquierda de su pecho, puso la mano de Anna en su corazón esperando que el mensaje fuese comprendido. Anna asintió y se tumbó junto a ella sin mover la mano de su recién otorgado sitio. Así ambas se quedaron dormidas antes de poder darse cuenta.

Despertaron con la caída de la tarde y gracias a las inoportunas preguntas de Gerda tras la puerta. La insistente ama de llaves no viviría tranquila hasta que recibiese respuesta. Gracias a Dios que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Habrían seguido durmiendo profundamente abrazadas en el suelo del dormitorio, sobre la alfombra de no ser por el mundo real las reclamaba.

\- ¿Princesa Anna?¿Majestad?

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Adoro vuestros Reviews! Gracias a Lorenapineapple por el ánimo continuo y a CC: los reviews así valen x2 :) La historia no ha terminado, tengo hype para rato. Probablmente actualice a partir de ahora una vez por semana. Planeo que sea larga y a veces no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir. Feliz lunes a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente :)**


	11. Chapter 11

La voz de Gerda sonaba tan insistente que cuando la desnuda Reina abrió los ojos le pareció que rozaba la impertinencia. Era ofensivo que interrumpiesen su momento de descanso y dicha después de todo lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás. Después de haber quedado absolutamente satisfecha en el mejor y más oscuro de los sentidos. Elsa habló a Gerda desde el suelo para intentar disipar sus dudas sobre su bienestar:

\- Gerda, la princesa está dándose un baño y yo me he dormido.

\- Ah, Majestad - suspiró el ama de llaves - un momento más y habría tirado la puerta abajo.

\- Espero que sea una broma - sugirió la Reina. Adoraba al ama de llaves pero a veces le daba la impresión de que se le olvidaba que hablaba con la Reina de Arendelle, no con una niña.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, Majestad - el ama de llaves corrigió, pero Elsa estaba segura de que estaba riéndose - ¿sus majestades a cenar?

\- Sí, a no mucho tardar.

Anna se despertó al oír las voces que conversaban a su alrededor y buscó rápidamente algo con lo que cubrirse. Se relajó al ver a la Reina en su misma situación de desnudez distrayendo a Gerda y señalándole el baño. Antes de perderse por el umbral de la puerta echó un último vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de la Reina que aun hablaba con Gerda. Le pareció imposible haber pasado por alto durante tantos años tanta sensualidad escondida en su hermana. _¿Cómo es posible Hans y Kristoff consiguiesen mi atención teniendo a Elsa presente?_ La Reina enfatizó el gesto que le señalaba el cuarto de baño con más energía y Anna cedió y se perdió rumbo al aseo. Si la princesa hubiese seguido mirándola de aquella forma la Reina no hubiera hallado suficiente fuerza para controlarse y se habría desatado el deseo entre aquellas cuatro paredes de nuevo. Pero lamentablemente Elsa podía seguir escuchando los pasos de su incansable ama de llaves cerca de la puerta.

Una vez los pasos de Gerda se hubieron perdido pasillo abajo, Elsa cayó en la cuenta de su propia desnudez y a su mente acudieron vagos retazos de lo ocurrido horas atrás. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar esas sensaciones tan explícitas recorriendo su propio cuerpo. Alcanzó la camisa de lino de su hermana y se la puso por encima para tapar al menos lo más evidente. El perfume de Anna la envolvía, como la habían envuelto sus brazos. Pero en aquel instante que compartió con Anna no había sido más que Elsa, una vez despierta y alejada de aquel lugar de fantasía que era el cuerpo de la princesa, debía volver a ser La Reina de Arendelle. _Anna me hace sentir libre, lo hace desde que éramos niñas._ La Reina no pudo evitar cuestionarse si esa desihibición - esa libertad - que había sentido horas atrás había alumbrado a su verdadera personalidad o si había sido producto del desenfreno. _He pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en mí…_

La Reina reflexionaba sobre todos aquellos años de aislamiento, era posible que acostumbrada como estaba a esconder su poder ahora le fuera difícil mostrarse sin tapujos. Apretó la camisa contra su cuerpo en un intento por sentirse menos desnuda y el olor de Anna la invadió de nuevo. Su hermana nunca había dejado que se aislara por completo; por más empeño que puso la Reina, la princesa siempre le ofrecía un haz de luz sobre aquella oscuridad.

\- Elsa - la llamó la princesa desde el umbral del cuarto de baño. Ya estaba vestida.

\- ¡Anna! - La Reina se sorprendió y apagó todas sus divagaciones de golpe.

\- Que bien te sienta el lino - comentó la princesa ofreciendo su mano para que la Reina se levantase del suelo. Elsa sentía una ligera vergüenza avanzando poco a poco. Comprendía de pronto a su hermana y ese arrebato de timidez que tuvo pocos días atrás, tras su primera vez. Anna rió dulcemente al leer lo que ocurría en el rostro de Elsa:

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Dónde tenías guardada toda esa timidez?

\- ¡Anna! - protestó la Reina recuperando su sobriedad natural. Mantenía las manos bien ceñidas sobre el cierre de la camisa. _Ha vuelto a ser mi regia hermana_ , concluyó Anna. Sin embargo, ya le pondría la princesa solución a eso en otro momento…

\- Estabas arrebatadora - le dijo en un susurro para apaciguarla. Y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla.

A Anna le habría encantado decirle que esa faceta tan desatada era increiblemente atractiva y que al pensar en ella se le cortaba la respiración pero leía en su hermana el debate interno. Elsa no podría ser así siempre, era la soberana de Arendelle y como tal, debía anteponer los deberes y las prioridades del reino a las suyas. Aunque siempre tendrían la posibilidad de cerrar una puerta con llave y liberarse de Arendelle para entregarse la una a la otra sin miedo y con libertad, como es el amor.

Durante la cena, Holsen le había enviado una leve misiva haciéndole saber que una majestuosa yegua española llegaría a los establos al alba, con el nombre de Noble Dama. Elsa ofreció la nota a Anna son la intención de distraer a su hermana de la ansiedad del viaje. Noble Dama y Perseo le darían trabajo durante el día y su ausencia sería solo un mal recuerdo poco duradero. La princesa sonrió plena y feliz al leer la nota y asintió con cierta solemnidad para agradecer a la Reina su atención. Dejó su mente vagar durante los postres sobre la apariencia de esa majestuosa yegua española, Noble Dama era un nombre portentoso y quizá el animal que lo poseía también lo sería. Anna se imaginaba a lomos de una yegua blanca y brillante, de crin sedosa y pajiza, paseando por los bosques invernales de Arendelle. Seguro que el color blanco de la yegua se confundiría con la nieve y que de toda la estampa solo su cabello rojo se distinguiría en la lejanía.

Lamentablemente, por hermoso que fuera imaginar todos los paseos que podría dar con Noble Dama y con Perseo se acercaba el final de la cena. Y tras esto, la partida de Elsa al amanecer. Y aunque con toda probabilidad estaba siendo una reacción exagerada, nunca había estado separada de su hermana. Le daba miedo no poder distraer a su mente al dia siguiente y que el miedo y la ansiedad la embargaran.

Por otra parte, las divagaciones sobre sus años de encierro hicieron que la Reina se tensase durante la cena y para cuando llegaron los postres, mientras la princesa se perdía a sí misma imaginando toda suerte cosas sobre su nueva yegua, la Reina imaginaba un ataque de ansiedad en plena ceremonia nupcial: el hielo se apoderaría de todo, todos los miembros de las cortes cercanas a su reino estarían presentes mirándola fijamente, Robert V la observaría con desdén desde el altar, las imágenes de los santos cerrarían los ojos para no mirar y los miembros de la comunidad religiosa de Weselton la señalarían con el dedo si su poder se desataba por no conseguir escapar a tiempo de un lugar en el que no quería estar. Estaría obligada a interactuar y a ser ceremoniosamente amable con todos los invitados mientras que por dentro simplemente se sentiría sola. Y si, peor aun si cabe, se llegara a descubrir su secreto, su relación con Anna… _Yo puedo elegir que me condenen pero no puedo decidir por ella_.

\- Elsa

La princesa la llamó desde su sitio con el rostro cargado de preocupación. Desvió su mirada hacia la copa que la Reina sostenía. Elsa no se había dado cuenta de que la cena estaba aun por concluir y de que sostenía una copa de agua con la mano izquierda. La copa tenía una ligera capa de escarcha recubriendo el cristal. Un atento mayordomo se acercó con una bandeja que le ofreció para posar la copa y retirarla de la mesa como si fuese un gesto tan natural como descorrer las cortinas por la mañana.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡Oh! Sí, tranquila - mintió - me he dejado llevar y estoy algo cansada

(- Curioso, después de la siesta… - susurró Gerda mientras disponía una copa de repuesto en la mesa)

\- Gerda - dijo Anna. Su tono era leve pero de advertencia.

\- Estoy perfectamente, Anna - se justificó Elsa sonriendo- y aunque el servicio no se lo crea estoy cansada, y mañana será un día insufriblemente eterno.

Tras un silencio de unos segundos en los que Anna evaluaba hasta que punto debía o no preocuparse, Elsa habló de nuevo:

\- Debería retirarme ya - dijo levantándose - disculpadme pero he de descansar para mañana.

\- Nos retiramos, pues - respondió Anna imitando a su hermana y dirigiéndose a puerta del comedor.

La Reina caminó todo el recorrido de pasillos hasta el dormitorio de Anna en silencio. La princesa paseaba a su lado en silencio valorando la situación: podía dejar que Elsa resolviese sus preocupaciones sola o podía tratar de averiguar que ocurría dentro de tan regia cabeza y salvaguardar el bienestar mental de su hermana. Al llegar al dormitorio de Anna, la princesa supuso que la Reina se opondría a entrar y buscaría la soledad del dormitorio real para atormentarse en paz. Y no se equivocaba, Anna ofreció su compañía y la Reina lo declinó con elegancia y amabilidad igual que rechazaba las peticiones de los nobles:

\- No me encuentro en disposición de ser una grata compañía esta noche, Anna.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de ternura al ver a su hermana, capacitaba como estaba para llevar el peso del mundo, estresada por un viaje. Así que tasó que era el momento de darle un pequeño empujón que la animase:

\- Elsa, ni soy una cortesana ni formo parte de tu consejo. Soy tu hermana, y como tal deseo conocer lo que te perturba. Más aun si me priva de tu compañía.

Elsa no tenía escapatoria y lo sabía. Anna habló como la auténtica princesa que era; y cuando Anna sacaba esos aires a relucir era imposible llegar a un acuerdo, la rendición era incondicional. La Reina siempre supo que la voz de Anna era de esas voces que silenciaría una habitación llena de gente que grita y maldice. Su carisma y su encanto eran de esa clase que desprende luz propia y no necesita de reflejo ajeno para brillar. Se parecía a la antigua Reina, a su madre. Y lo mejor del encanto de Anna era que lo mantenía oculto hasta que llegaba el momento de utilizarlo, como el dia que rechazó al príncipe embajador que esperaba en el puerto de Arendelle cuando Elsa perdió los nervios por tamaña ofensa. Nunca se podía saber hasta dónde iba a llegar a Anna cuando sacaba el porte real, porque solo ella decidía cuando sacar su encanto a relucir para salirse con la suya.

\- Nada perturba mi mente, Anna - mintió la Reina - y disculpa mis modales si te ha parecido que te rechazaba como a una cortesana cualquiera.

Anna abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y le ofreció la entrada sin mediar más palabras. La Reina cedió y entró. Una vez dentro del dormitorio y tras oír como la princesa cerraba la puerta, se dio cuenta de que parte de su ansiedad se había quedado en el pasillo. En el cálido dormitorio de Anna todo parecía más ligero y menos importante, menos pesado. Anna se acercó a su hermana por detrás y deshizo la cremallera que cerraba su vestido. La Reina habría ofrecido el mundo a cambio algo de lujuria, la culpabilidad y sus divagaciones le impedían sentir nada más y no sabía como impedirle que la princesa siguiera adelante:

\- Como Reina que eres, creo que eres de esas personas que jamás dudan al hacer lo correcto - explicó Anna mientras dejaba que las mangas del vestido azul se deslizaran por los brazos de Elsa - y creo también que esa misma admirable cualidad te pone a veces en situaciones que no te agradan. - Elsa no se movía expectante ante los gestos de la princesa desnudándola por fuera y sus palabras desnudándola por dentro. - No sé exactamente de qué trata el problema que te asolaba en la cena pero me gustaría que me lo contases.

Anna la había despojado de su vestido y aun teniendo ante sí esa magnifica y seductora espalda - siempre recta -, luchó por contener su deseo pues era más importante su preocupación por la Reina. Tras desnudarla, la princesa le ofreció un cómodo salto de cama. Que dulce había sido ese gesto para Elsa. La princesa no solo quería satisfacer sus deseos superficiales con ella sino que quería recuperar la confianza y la intimidad que habían tenido antes de que Elsa se encerrase. No habría sabido por donde empezar a confesar, no sabía exactamente que le ocurría ¿Era miedo a que Anna no consintiera una relación secreta? ¿Inseguridad porque ninguna había declarado su amor en palabras todavía? La Reina no quería hablar ni confirmar sus temores en voz alta solo quería abrazar a Anna y sentirla cerca. Tan cerca que fuese posible que se fundiesen y jamás se separasen.


	12. Chapter 12

Y llegó el aciago día de la partida de la Reina al ducado de Weselton. Anna se despertó al alba para despedirse pero La Reina ya no estaba en su alcoba. Así que aun ataviada en ropa de cama se deslizó por los pasillos aun oscuros por la falta de luz temprana y llegó sigilosamente hasta la cámara real. Esperaba que el amanecer se hubiese llevado los malos pensamientos y las preocupaciones de su hermana pues verla partir en un estado triste le habría partido el corazón:

\- ¿Elsa? - Anna entró con cuidado en el dormitorio y se acercó a la cama

\- Buenos días, Anna - saludó la Reina a su espalda, desde la puerta del baño.

\- Ah, ya te has arreglado.

\- Sí, hemos de salir ya para poder llegar a tiempo - le explicó Elsa tratando de ser lo más suave posible - estaré de vuelta por la noche ¿estarás despierta?

\- Leeré junto a la ventana de la biblioteca para poder ver tu carruaje cuando regreses.

Y sellaron esa suerte de promesa con un casto beso de despedida, casi un leve roce. El corazón de la Reina del hielo se enternecía cuando Anna le mostraba su lado más dulce:

\- Y hablando de leer - sugirió Anna mientras le ofrecía un delgado libro que la Reina reconoció - te hará compañía en mi ausencia.

La princesa le había traído su ejemplar de El Mercader de Venecia. _El amor no descongela, derrite…_

La Reina parecía menos turbada que la noche anterior y con esa tranquilidad Anna la vio partir desde la puerta del patio donde, con mucha propiedad y fingiendo cierta distancia, se despidieron con un leve abrazo. Gerda había salido también a desearle un buen viaje a su majestad ahora se retiraba junto a Anna hacia el interior del castillo mientras el carruaje de la Reina ya cruzaba el puente de piedra:

\- Alteza - Kai, el atento mayordomo, había aparecido desde el patio con pasos apresurados para alcanzarlas - Alteza, la esperan en el establo.

\- ¡Oh! - la princesa lo había olvidado por completo - En seguida voy.

\- ¿Y el desayuno? - interrumpió Gerda. Anna sonrió con una disculpa y se alejó lentamente - ¡Alteza, Princesa Anna! - las llamadas de Gerda fueron inútiles pero el ama de llaves sabía que la princesa estaba fingiendo no escucharla. Se resignó y volvió a sus tareas.

La sorpresa que la Reina le había preparado era mucho más interesante que desayunar a solas en el comedor. Y efectivamente así era, Anna lo comprobó al llegar a los establos. El chico encargado de los caballos estaba algo inquieto y se mostró nervioso al dar la bienvenida a la princesa, como si no supiese como explicar un grosísimo error:

\- Princesa - hizo una torpe reverencia - yo, las yeguas, es decir, la yegua que tenía que llegar, no sé cómo decirlo…

Anna le tranquilizó con amabilidad y le pidió que hablase con calma, ocurriera lo que ocurriese nadie iba a perder la cabeza:

\- Alteza, resulta que la información que teníamos sobre la yegua española no era acertada del todo - le explicó mientras la acompañaba hacia el interior de los establos.

\- ¿Te refieres a Noble Dama? - Anna le siguió sin entender aun la gravedad de lo ocurrido.

\- Exacto, en la misiva se explica que es una yegua española blanca llamada Noble Dama pero…

\- ¡Oh! ¿la yegua está bien? - Anna de pronto creyó que quizá el viaje había sido demasiado para el animal en cuestión.

\- Sí, sí - le confirmó el muchacho - no es un problema de salud, alteza. Más bien… - habían llegado hasta el final del establo y el muchacho, aterrado como estaba, solo pudo articular las presentaciones. No había un ejemplar, sino dos hermosas yeguas blancas:

\- Alteza, ésta es Noble - dijo el muchacho posando su mano en el lomo de la que tenía más cerca - y ésta de aquí es Dama - completó señalando a la yegua que estaba detrás.

Anna solo pudo contener su emoción unos instantes antes de inundar el establo con su dulce risa:

\- ¡Dios mio! Son preciosas - dijo alegremente para sorpresa del muchacho, que respiraba aliviado. La princesa se acercó hasta Noble e hizo una sentida reverencia antes de abrazar su cuelo y acariciar su crin rubia como si la yegua fuera lo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Su pelaje era tan blanco como se lo había imaginado la noche anterior - Eres hermosa, Noble y será un placer sacarte a pasear.

El muchacho más que aliviado, se sentía cómodo al ver la reacción de la princesa. No hacía mucho que trabajaba para los establos de la casa real y aun caminaba con inseguridad sobre el terreno pero al ver como la princesa repetía otra reverencia para saludar a Dama y la mimaba sintió que la familia real de Arendelle no podían ser personas crueles, quizá autoritarias como realeza que eran, pero no crueles o malvadas. Alguien que ama así a los animales no puede ser vil con los demás.

\- ¿Como te llamas, chico? - preguntó la princesa Anna de pronto, mientras aun abrazaba a Dama.

\- Me llamo Luca, Alteza - dijo cohibido y agachando la cabeza. La princesa evaluó que debía contar con doce o trece años a lo sumo - Lars, el consejero de la Reina, me consiguió el trabajo hace unos días cuando su majestad pidió las reformas de los establos y las compras de los caballos.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Luca. No te preocupes más por ese error en la misiva, la Reina no culpará a nadie - le tranquilizó - además estoy segura de que Dama enamorará a Elsa en cuanto la vea - decía la princesa mientras arrullaba a la nueva yegua.

La princesa decidió pasar la mañana supervisando las actividades de los establos, quería salir a montar pero se contuvo, deseaba cabalgar con ambas nuevas yeguas pero siendo dos los ejemplares disponibles no podía decidirse y decidió esperar a que la Reina volviera para proponerle una salida en conjunto.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar entre Arendelle y Weselton, una taciturna Reina observaba el paisaje del bosque de la Hondonada tras la ventana del carruaje. Sujetaba el libro que su hermana le había otorgado como prenda contra su regazo mientras se perdía entre sus divagaciones. En algún punto entre línea y línea de la obra de teatro sus pensamientos fueron más fuertes y cesó en su intento de leer. _Una boda,_ cavilaba la Reina, _una boda para unir un ducado y unas islas. No a dos personas, sino dos territorios._ No sabía por qué encontraba tan aterradora la idea después de haber pasado la vida estudiando la historia de las monarquías adyacentes: una guerra o un matrimonio concertado eran las soluciones más recurrentes siempre que se daba un conflicto o se necesitaban aliados. ¿Por qué de pronto era tan desagradable algo que ya le era archiconocido? Obviamente por Anna, por que sus fantasías nunca se iban a hacer realidad y siempre iban a ser fantasías. Sentía una deliciosa presión en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Anna y una sensación placentera la inundaba desde la punta de los pies al ver sus sueños hechos realidad, sin embargo, esa oleada de placer daba pronto paso a la inquietud. Había cedido al deseo y a la pasión antes de haber hecho las cosas con propiedad, antes de haber entablado una conversación en la que hubiesen quedado zanjados los puntos más preocupantes de su relación. Si de verdad la princesa la amaba - y Anna no era la clase de persona que intimaba sin amor - no iba a consentir distancia alguna entre ellas. No iba a permitir que la Reina hiciese lo que antaño hizo para protegerla de sus incontrolados poderes. Y Anna la amaba, la Reina lo sabía, lo había visto con sus propios ojos el día de la ventisca en que la salvó de la espada de Hans. Y ese amor verdadero hacía que Elsa sintiese ganas de asomar su rostro a la ventana del carruaje y gritar y predicar que no había nada mejor en este mundo ni el siguiente que los labios de su amada pero al mismo tiempo… el secretismo.

 _Pasé lo suficiente encerrada y ocultándome, renegando de mí misma, como para saber que no puede hacerle ningún bien a nadie vivir una mentira. No deseo eso para Anna. No podrá concebir hijos propios, ni podremos pasear de la mano. No podrá besarme a su antojo si bailamos juntas en una recepción y la pasión nos desborda. No nos casaremos… no podremos hacer nada de lo que habremos soñado hacer y siempre que podamos buscaremos la soledad y el amparo del secreto para amarnos. Detesto hacerle eso a Anna precisamente…_

Y entre recuerdos y vagos pensamientos de censura, el bosque terminó y la Reina arribó a Weselton justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la boda. La ceremonia había sido banal, la decoración escueta y los novios excesivamente sobrios, en opinión de la reina. Cierto que ante una boda concertada con una pareja que desconoces y sabiendo que tu única posibilidad de amor y deseo van de la mano del caprichoso destino, no se puede pedir mucho entusiasmo. Pero aún así Elsa se había mostrado regia y educada. Con mucha cortesía había respondido a todas las peticiones e incluso en la presentación de la nueva feliz pareja, sus majestades de las Islas del Sur había hasta sonreído y deseado una feliz unión. Y una vez llegado el baile había decidido excusarse por el largo viaje y retirarse a descansar. Weselton no estaba precisamente lejos de Arendelle pero el trayecto en carruaje de medio día de camino y la posterior ceremonia, los saludos, presentaciones y demás exquisiteces del protocolo monárquico la había dejado exhausta. Se había despedido con cortesía y ya caminaba hacia su carruaje dispuesta a salir de Weselton y pisar su helado paraíso.

Además no había dejado de pensar en Anna. Por un lado, una terrible culpabilidad de imaginar a su hermana sola y asustada, rezando porque Elsa no compartiera el funesto destino de sus padres y la abandonase. Y por el otro, todas las habladurías, andanzas y anécdotas sobre los dichosos viajes de luna de miel y tórridas noches de boda que ahora tenían por delante los recién casados. Tanta cháchara sin sentido sobre la intimidad de los novios obligaba a Elsa a pensar en Anna. Aunque estuviera lejos, la impasible reina del hielo estaba doblegada por la princesa y lo sabía, lo admitía y además le encantaba. Pero no lo confesaría tan fácilmente, no se echaría en sus brazos nada más llegar al castillo. La Reina se deleitaba imaginando un nuevo juego de seducción muy similar a los que ya habían experimentado y entonces una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Elsa. Una sensación desagradable recorría su estómago y le apretaba el corazón. _Anna…_

\- Majestad - Un soldado de la guardia sujetaba sus hombros. Elsa había perdido momentáneamente el equilibrio al sentir ese insólito miedo.

\- Estoy bien - ratificó la Reina, clavó sus ojos de hielo en el soldado y le dijo - hemos de volver en seguida.

El soldado no comprendió los motivos de la reina pero su deber no era entenderla sino protegerla, y dada la preocupación de esos azules ojos casi cristalinos, el soldado dio las pertinentes ordenes de partida inmediata. Pero la urgencia de Elsa era más grande por lo que decidió tomar prestado uno de los caballos del carruaje y lanzarse al galope en dirección al norte, lejos de Weselton y su banalidad.

\- ¿Majestad? ¡Majestad! - los soldados sorprendidos no se atrevieron más que a gritar a una Reina que se alejaba cada segundo

\- ¿Qué hacéis parados? ¡Protegedla! - gritó el primer soldado. Y él mismo desenganchó otro caballo del carruaje real y comenzó a perseguirla.

La Reina no oía los gritos ni las voces de sus soldados, no le temía a la noche ni a la espesura del bosque. Le traía sin cuidado que hubiese decenas de ojos amarillos de animales nocturnos observando su atropellado paso y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ese miedo que había aferrado su corazón durante unos instantes. Sabía que por más que azotase al caballo sería imposible llegar a Aredelle antes de la media noche pero debía intentarlo a cualquier precio.

Pocos instantes antes, en el mismo Aredelle cierta princesa de pelo cobrizo se disponía a elegir un libro de la inmensa biblioteca en el que sumergirse y distraerse. Poco faltaba para que la oscuridad se comiera el día por entero y su cuerpo ya sentía el cansancio acumulado. Por la mañana había pasado más tiempo del previsto en los establos, mientras Luca limpiaba y atendía al resto de los caballos, ella se había volcado con Noble y Dama. No había podido resistirlo, la crin rubia de ambas le recordaba al cabello de Elsa. Luca había sido muy atento además, observaba con cuidado a la princesa y le dejaba a mano cualquier cosa que pusiese necesitar. Parecía un buen chico, quizá muy joven para empezar a trabajar pero lleno de bondad al tratar con los corceles.

Entrada la tarde, Anna había decidido no romper su promesa y ataviada de un vestido cómodo se había acomodado en la biblioteca apilando libro tras libro en busca de alguno que llamara tanto su atención que hiciese que el tiempo corriese más deprisa. Pero nada conseguía distraerla. La princesa, al igual que su majestad, sentía que les faltaba una conversación. Igual que ambas sintieron que les faltaba un primer beso de inicio de romance y de forma natural lo tuvieron en ese instante. Anna sopesaba que las preocupaciones de la Reina podían tener que ver con eso, con esa conversación que no habían tenido y dónde ninguna de las dos había dejado ver ciertos sentimientos que ya eran evidentes. ¿Sería tan importante tener esa conversación? Se preguntaba la princesa ¿Quizá pasaría igual que con el beso, se daría de forma natural en el momento adecuado y punto? _Es posible que esté precipitándome, la última vez que di algo por sentado fue mi relación con Kristoff y no tuvimos un final de cuento de hadas precisamente… No debería dar nada por hecho con Elsa. Deberíamos tener esa dichosa conversación._

Entonces un ruido en el pasillo sacó a la princesa de su estado pensativo. Era un sonido sordo, un golpe seco de algún objeto estrellado contra el suelo. La noche había caído y el pasillo estaba más oscuro de lo que Anna esperaba, los candelabros estaban apagados. Normalmente el servicio ya debería haber pasado por allí con velas prendidas para dejar una mínima estela de luz y era extraño que ni siquiera Gerda hubiese acudido al escuchar el fuerte ruido en el pasillo.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa habría obligado al corcel a volar de haber sido posible, le espoleaba y le rogaba en susurros que no se detuviese pese a que llevaban horas de viaje a toda velocidad. Habían dejado atrás el bosque de la Hondonada y ahora solo debía atravesar un desértico páramo pero los nervios y la ansiedad de la Reina jugaron una mala pasada al corcel que se afanaba por alcanzar Arendelle. Había empezado a nevar y la Reina vio venir el peligro, si la nieve se acumulaba demasiado rápido el caballo no podría atravesar el páramo. Al contrario, podría hacerse daño en las patas si le obligaba a seguir cabalgando sobre nieve helada sin estar preparado.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, la princesa Anna corría por el pasillo a oscuras desesperadamente en busca de Gerda, el ama de llaves. No sabía con exactitud cómo se había producido ese ruido pero junto a un candelabro volcado en el pasillo había encontrado el cuerpo inconsciente de una chica del servicio que se encargaba de la limpieza. La había reconocido en seguida porque era la muchacha que limpiaba en su propia alcoba, y aparentemente solo estaba desmayada en el suelo pero conforme se acercó a ella y trató de despertarla se dio cuenta: la muchacha tenía el pelo teñido con sangre en un lateral de la cabeza. Un desmayo contra el candelabro dificilmente le habría producido semejante herida y no solo eso, sino que en la pared había sangre salpicada. Al descubrirlo Anna corrió pasillo abajo en busca de Gerda. No le era desconcertante por completo que alguien quisiese atentar contra la casa real de Arendelle, siendo monarca es normal sembrar enemistades, pero si le pareció extraño que alguien quisiese atentar justo el dia que la Reina no estaba en el castillo. Y aun con ese pensamiento la princesa no se planteó buscar su salvaguarda propia sino que pretendía desesperadamente encontrar a su mayordomo de confianza y alertar a la guardia, poner a salvo a todos los habitantes del castillo y dar caza del asesino que se había atrevido a pisar su casa. Tal era el valor de una princesa:

\- ¡Gerda! - suspiró aliviada - al fin te encuentro - El ama de llaves estaba turbada.

\- ¡Alteza! - la abrazó olvidando el protocolo - ¡Estáis bien! La guardia ha invadido el segundo piso buscándoos - le explicó - ha aparecido una de las cocineras inconsciente en la cocina. Alguien ha entrado en el castillo.

\- ¡Oh dios! - se asustó Anna - cerca de la biblioteca también hay una chica inconsciente. Gerda, temo que se halle… muerta - Anna se aferraba a los brazos del ama de llaves. - ¡Los aposentos de la reina!

-¿Qué?

\- En el antiguo dormitorio de Elsa hay un pasadizo para salir del castillo, el servicio que no haya sido evacuado podría salir por ahí sin ser visto.

\- Los guardias han subido a buscaros, alteza - trataba Gerda de explicarle - si dan con alguien del castillo, lo pondrán a salvo. No tenéis que…

\- Nadie sabe del pasaje más que la Reina y yo - sentenció - Gerda, avisa a Kai y salid inmediatamente del castillo. La Reina no tardará en llegar, detened el carruaje antes de que cruce el puente.

Y con la misma seguridad con la que pronunció esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello. De hecho, así era. Pues era su castillo el que había sido invadido y pensar que había dos víctimas de su leal servicio le hacia hervir la sangre. Al llegar a la escalera dudó unos instantes, los candelabros estaban encendidos y gracias a la luz se veía mejor pero si el intruso se cobijaba en las sombras, ella también lo haría. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? No iba armada, su única ventaja era conocer cada recoveco del castillo incluso a oscuras pero contra un intruso capaz de matar, no sabía si sería suficiente.

En medio de la oscuridad del pasillo un haz de luz titilaba como una vela. Con forme Anna se acercó, paso a paso tratando de no hacer siquiera el menor ruido, se dio cuenta de que la luz provenía del dormitorio antiguo de la reina. Alguien en su interior debía de haber prendido una luz y ésta se filtraba bajo la puerta al pasillo. Quizá estaban adecentando la habitación sin saber que se hallaban en peligro, quizá nadie había avisado a esas chicas o no habían visto aún a la guardia que se suponía registrando el castillo. Fuera como fuere, Anna decidió aventurarse pues podría abrir el pasadizo de esa misma habitación y no volver a atravesar el oscuro corredor sin saber si cada paso nuevo iba a costarle la vida.

Elsa sintió que el pecho le ardía, no con esa urgencia placentera por pensamientos agradables de Anna. Le quemaba, le dolía como si alguien lacerase su fría piel llegando hasta los huesos. Se aferró de las bridas y espoleó al corcel tratando de disipar su mente y la tormenta. El salvaje animal en el que se había convertido el caballo que la llevaba sentía la desesperación de su señora hasta las entrañas y no se hizo de rogar para aumentar su paso pese al agotamiento.

Anna atajó hasta el dormitorio con firmes pasos y al cruzar el umbral y sentirse segura escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras de sí. Para su sorpresa y decepción no había servicio al que salvar y quien había cerrado la puerta a su espalda no habría sido tomado por intruso asesino en el castillo:

\- Hola Anna ¿me has echado de menos?

\- Kristoff - el muchacho rubio se hallaba apoyado en la misma puerta de madera que acababa de cerrar.

\- Por la cara sorpresa diría que ni se te había pasado por la cabeza que fuera yo...

\- Qué es lo que estás haciendo - demandó Anna tratando de encontrar su autoridad en esa habitación.

\- Lo que implica que no has pensando mucho en mí...

Era evidente, Kristoff debió de encontrar el pasaje oculto mientras ayudaba con la reforma de la madera del dormitorio. Nadie había entrado en el castillo de forma convencional y por eso los guardias no le habían detenido aún. Anna apostaba a que ni siquiera se habían acercado a este lado del pasillo pensando que era imposible que el intruso atravesase tanto corredor sin ser visto con la guardia dispersa. Que inteligente había sido él , y que estúpida se sentía ella:

\- Entonces...

Anna no comprendía.

\- ¿Lo podemos retomar donde lo dejamos?

Anna seguía sin comprender pero kristoff había empezado a acercarse a ella. La muchacha sólo pudo distinguir dos cosas: las manos manchadas de sangre y los ojos llenos de rabia.

\- Lo dejamos en un punto muy interesante en esta habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas, Anna?

\- En esta habitación - repitió ella tratando de recordar con urgencia. La princesa se retiraba a paso lento conforme se acercaba su agresor.

\- Oh si - se deleitaba él ante el miedo de la princesa. - Antes de que la reina tuviese un ataque de histeria y reclamase tu atención por encima de mí.

El corazón de Anna se detuvo, comprendió lo que Kristoff había venido a buscar al castillo:

\- Anna, no te retires - le decía él - no tengas miedo.

La princesa estaba aterrada. Trataba de alejarse de Kristoff pero era imposible correr hacia la puerta porque él bloqueaba el camino, y con auténtico pánico se dio cuenta de que había chocado con algo a sus espaldas. El borde de la cama de Elsa le impedía alejarse más:

\- Si es tu hermana quien va a tener toda tu atención, yo reclamo para mi otra cosa - le dijo empujándola de golpe dejando a Anna postrada en la antigua cama de la Reina.

\- Kristoff, detente - le pidió apelando a su buen corazón - tú no eres así.

El muchacho se rió con amargura:

\- Claro que soy así, Anna - dijo él impidiéndole levantarse.

El muchacho forcejeaba con las piernas de la princesa luchando por poder situarse entre ellas. Anna se revolvía bajo el agarre de Kristoff para impedirle todo acceso hasta que empezó a dudar de sus propias fuerzas, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir forcejeando contra un hombre que doblaba su tamaño y su peso:

\- Es tarde ¿sabes? - trató de distraerle - lo que has venido a reclamar ya no puede ser tuyo.

Sus palabras habían funcionado momentáneamente. La fuerza con la que Kristoff la sujetaba había disminuido durante unos segundos:

\- ¿Cómo dices?

La princesa rió con sorna y sintió de pronto frío. Sus hombros descubiertos por el cómodo vestido de noche estaban helados.

Elsa ya podía distinguir la silueta del castillo de Arendelle, y conforme más se acercaba más miedo sentía de lo que podría hallar a su llegada. Su corcel ya no podía correr más rápido y aun así sabiendo que estaban apunto de alcanzar la línea de meta se envalentonó y aceleró el galope hasta llegar al borde del fiordo. Elsa saltó con gracia del caballo y corrió sobre el agua con la misma desesperación y el mismo miedo que la última vez que los lagos se habían congelado.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - repitió Kristoff sujetando las rodillas de Anna y acercándose a su rostro intentando imponer terror en los ojos de la princesa.

\- Lo que has oído, Kristoff - se jactó Anna disfrutando de haberle arrebatado el triunfo - es más, ¿sabes a quien le regalé lo que tanto deseas?

Kristoff apretó su mandíbula, la princesa se estaba riendo abiertamente de él de nuevo. Como el día de su separación, la princesa Anna estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y buscando excusas. Siempre pidiendo disculpas por tener que ofrecer su cuidado a la Reina antes que a él, desde el primer momento: en vez de llegar hasta él en la ventisca que casi la mata, corrió hasta Elsa. ¿cómo era posible semejante prioridad sobre un hombre que había cruzado el fiordo helado para besarla?

\- A Elsa - dijo Anna firmando su propia sentencia. La princesa lo sabía, estaba escrito en los ojos de Kristoff que nada en la tierra le iba a doler y enfadar tanto como averiguar que la Reina le había vuelto a ganar, y ¡oh Dios! Además en ese íntimo aspecto.

Kristoff apretó sus dientes en respuesta y maldijo a la casa real de Arendelle. Sujetó con firmeza las piernas de Anna y las abrió de golpe. Apretaba tanto su agarre que los dedos de Kristoff se clavaban en los muslos de la princesa. El repentino valor de Anna se vino abajo al ver como su agresor trataba además de situarse sobre ella mientras ella tenía las piernas abiertas sin poder impedirlo.

\- ¡Suéltame Kristoff!

\- ¿Para qué? - ahora quien se jactaba era él. - Puedes aprovechar que no está Elsa y divertirte de verdad conmigo… - y dicho esto acercó su cintura al cuerpo de Anna para que la princesa pudiese sentir en su piel la dureza del juego que Kritoff proponía. Fue algo tan insólito y desagradable para Anna que no pudo contener su voz y gritó aterrada.

\- ¡No grites, Anna! - ordenó el muchacho, y harto del comportamiento de lucha de la princesa alzó su mano con intención de abofetear a Anna y hacerla callar. Hacerla ceder. Pero para sorpresa de Kristoff la temperatura de la habitación había descendido de golpe e incluso él sentía un frío tan repentino y punzante que dolía. Las esquinas de las paredes habían empezado a criar escarcha que se extendía recubría la madera:

\- ¡No te atrevas a bajar esa mano! - La Reina Elsa de Arendelle estaba en la puerta del dormitorio. Entró con un paso lento sopesando la situación, un paso en falso podría poner en peligro a Anna más allá de lo que ya estuviera ocurriendo. - Kristoff, en virtud de tus actos pasados puedes abandonar la habitación acompañado de la guardia y someterte a un juicio justo si te detienes ahora.

Elsa debía utilizar palabras claras y mostrar intenciones llanas hacia el muchacho, distraerlo de sus actos para alejarlo de Anna. Aunque en su corazón la Reina ansiaba matarle con sus propias y gélidas manos por el desesperado grito que había oído de los labios de Anna.

Kristoff detuvo su mano al oír a la Reina y supo que se le había complicado la noche mucho más de lo que había planeado. El reloj repicaba dando la medianoche y a lo lejos podía escucharse el griterío de los soldados que había nombrado Elsa.

\- Entonces es cierto - afirmó el muchacho separándose de Anna. - Tu voz suena serena pero tus ojos… - Kristoff sonrió con malicia - ¡Vaya, vaya! La princesa Anna me dejó para acostarse con la Reina, su hermana.

Las palabras de Kristoff hicieron mella en Elsa cuya expresión tranquila había cambiado. La Reina cerró la puerta de la habitación. Lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir dentro se iba a quedar dentro de esa habitación hasta que la guardia llegase.

* * *

 **N/A: Mil disculpas por la semana de retraso, ojalá puedira detener el tiempo para escribir pero lamentablemente no puedo... todavía. Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que pasais y leeis :)**


	14. Chapter 14

\- Entonces es cierto - afirmó el muchacho separándose de Anna. - Tu voz suena serena pero tus ojos… - Kristoff sonrió con malicia - ¡Vaya, vaya! La princesa Anna me dejó para acostarse con la Reina, su hermana.

Las palabras de Kristoff hicieron mella en Elsa cuya expresión aparentemente tranquila había cambiado. La Reina cerró la puerta de la habitación. Lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir dentro se iba a quedar dentro de esa habitación hasta que la guardia llegase. La Reina reaccionó ante las palabras provocadoras de Kristoff y caminó despacio bordeando la habitación sin querer acercarse a la cama en la que Anna seguía postrada. Elsa todavía no se había atrevido a mirar a la princesa pues sentía que si sus ojos se encontraban con los de Anna toda la fuerza y el temple que debía mostrar como Reina en una situación así, se desvanecería al instante. Era muy consciente de que Anna estaba ahí, a pocos pasos, aterrada y rogando por una mirada que la confortara, pero no podía ceder. Tenía que seguir siendo la Reina de Arendelle hasta que Kristoff abandonara el castillo, vivo o muerto.

Kristoff rasgó el vestido de Anna por la falda, sus dedos aprisionaban las piernas de la princesa con tal vehemencia y furia que la tela prácticamente se deshizo sin luchar, sin oponer la resistencia que Anna estaba intentando.

Era dolorosamente evidente para Elsa lo que estaba apunto de suceder en cuanto irrumpió en la habitación y posó la vista sobre su hermana: Anna tenía marcas enrojecidas en las piernas y los brazos pero aguantaba su expresión con la entereza propia de su rango. La postura de dominancia y la sonrisa socarrona de Kristoff desquiciaron a la Reina. Todos lo hechos bañados en ira, celos y rencor. El grito de terror de Anna aún resonaba en sus oídos y Elsa había decidido ya que la sentencia de muerte debía ser un hecho ejecutado y no una posible consecuencia de lo que ocurriera a continuación.

\- No te acerques más - amenazó Kristoff. Mantenía su cuerpo entre las piernas de Anna y mantenía a la princesa acostada con una mano en su vientre. Con la otra, la que había alzado para golpear a la princesa, extrajo un cuchillo de montaña de su funda, a su espalda. Elsa dejó caer su guante derecho al suelo. No hacían falta palabras para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Sabes que sería muy divertido, Elsa? - preguntó Kristoff acariciando la hoja del cuchillo con sus labios - Que nos vieras - dijo sonriendo - que nos vieras sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Dicho lo cual se giró para poner el cuchillo en el cuello de la princesa, en esa magnífica curva que era el cuello de Anna. La princesa agarró la mano de Kristoff que sostenía el cuchillo tratando de alejarla inútilmente de su cuello. Y para demostrar que iba en serio punzó la piel de la princesa hasta que brotó sangre roja y brillante que surcó el cuello y descendió por el pecho de Anna hasta perderse de vista bajo el vestido. La princesa se estremeció por el leve dolor y Elsa se veía incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo. Tuvo que parpadear levemente para ocultar unas primerizas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Necesitaba esperar al momento adecuado pues solo había una oportunidad de ejecutar un movimiento limpio y de precisión que liberarse a Anna de una vez por todas. Si fallaba, si se precipitaba o se equivocaba la situación podía empeorar de una forma cruda y perturbadora. Pero no, la Reina no iba a consentir que nadie dañase a su hermana, todo el temor de Anna pasaría y se recuperaría a su lado, pero debía hacerlo bien a la primera. Debía esperar al ángulo más adecuado:

\- ¡Anna, joder!¡ Estate quieta! - gritó él. Y cometió el fatal error que la Reina esperaba; le dio la espalda. Elsa alzó su mano rápida y sin duda, y de su palma nacieron picos afilados de hielo que cruzaron la habitación y se clavaron en la espalda de Kristoff. Parecía haber durado una eternidad y tan solo fue un segundo lo que tardó el hielo de la Reina en atravesar el cuerpo y el corazón del muchacho. Kristoff se quedó sin aliento y su pelo se volvió blanco al instante. Su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia atrás liberando a la princesa de su agarre y Elsa cruzó la habitación como un rayo para ensartar una última estaca de hielo en la espalda del muchacho que lo atravesó hasta asomar por el estómago. Una última estaca decisiva que tornó blanco el pelo Kristoff mientras caía como un peso muerto al suelo. La sangre impía del intruso maquillaba el rostro de una Reina enardecida por sus actos. Anna saltó de la cama y se abrazó a su hermana exactamente igual que la última vez que ambas estuvieron en aquella habitación. Elsa la abrazó y la acunó entre sus brazos intentando contener su propio disgusto y su ira, la princesa necesitaba sentirse segura y arropada:

\- Ana perdóname, no podía brindarte ni siquiera una mirada... - trató de explicar Elsa, el miedo casi la ahogaba.- Quería hablarte y tranquilizarte pero..

\- Lo se, no podías flaquear - Anna se separó levemente para observar los ojos de la Reina y le retiró algunos mechones de la frente. La mirada de la Reina mostraban una melancólica y gélida tristeza que llegaron al alma de la princesa y la hirieron de por vida - Elsa...

Y la princesa rompió a llorar. Desató todo cuanto su entereza había ocultado mientras su hermana observaba con quietud la vulgar estatua de hielo. Se le antojaba curioso como la escultura de Anna que el hielo había formado el día de la ventisca era algo grácil y hermoso aunque cruel por tratarse de Anna, y en comparación, la estatua de Kristoff era un bloque apenas tallado e inconcluso, repleto de taras y sin detalle alguno. Era un pedazo de hielo macizo prácticamente igual a los que vendía él mismo en el pueblo.

\- Estoy aquí, Anna - le susurró con toda la firmeza que pudo - ya ha terminado todo, tranquila.

Anna seguía con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su hermana sollozando y la Reina esperó pacientemente mientras acariciaba la espalada de la princesa y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los soldados de la guardia entraron en el dormitorio para encontrarlas aun con claros signos de disgusto. No hicieron falta explicaciones: una burda estatua de hielo, un cuchillo de montaña manchado de sangre en el suelo, las sábanas desechas y la princesa Anna terriblemente asustada y magullada. Elsa reconoció al guardia que la había seguido por el bosque para protegerla, él tuvo la osadía de mirar directamente a los ojos de la Reina con preocupación buscando respuestas al miedo, la Reina le consintió la mirada tan directa y asintió para que invadiesen el dormitorio. Debía ser el capitán de la guardia por ciertas insignias que llevaba en el pecho de su uniforme:

\- Sus majestades… - comenzó a decir. No sabía cómo preguntar.

\- Estamos bien - respondió Elsa - Gracias a Dios, esto quedará en un mal recuerdo con el paso del tiempo

El capitán hizo una reverencia aceptando las palabras de la Reina y se apartó dejando libre el paso hacia la puerta. Elsa se despreocupó de todo, al día siguiente habría que responder a muchas preguntas pero por el momento solo quería llevarse a Anna de allí. Pero antes de conseguirlo del todo, Gerda las asaltó en el pasillo:

\- ¡Majestades! - olvidando todo protocolo de nuevo las abrazó a las dos envolviéndolas en sus cálidos brazos - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estáis bien!¡Estáis bien! - levantó levemente el rostro de Anna que se apoyaba en el pecho de Elsa para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sana y salva. Con la otra mano acarició el semblante serio y tranquilo de la Reina. El contraste entre las dos era notorio, Anna seguía llorando silenciosamente y se aferraba al torso de Elsa buscando protección. La Reina, sin embargo, estaba triste y cansada, Gerda notó los restos de la furia de Elsa en sus ojos y la sangre que mancillaba su rostro pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír apaciguadoramente y se alejó.

La Reina condujo a Anna hasta su propio dormitorio. Cerró la puerta de madera rogando porque el mundo exterior se quedase fuera y nada enturbiase su lugar de fantasía, su siempre sagrado territorio con Anna. Ayudó a la princesa a cambiarse de ropa, desechando por completo lo que llevaba puesto anteriormente. Acarició su cuerpo con mimo y suavidad tratando de consolar los últimos sollozos que aun expelía el cuerpo de Anna. La llevó hasta la cama y la arropó. La mirada de Anna estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano pero siempre que Elsa se cruzaba en su camino la seguía durante unos instantes. La Reina no se molestó en cambiar sus ropas, se acostó sobre las sábanas junto a Anna y la abrazó. Ninguna quiso romper el silencio establecido, no hacia falta. Ambas sabían que al día siguiente el mundo real llamaría a aquella puerta preguntando por ellas pero, por el momento, esa habitación las mantenía a salvo mientras durase la noche.

Anna no tardó en dormirse, aun inquieta como estaba, el cansancio de su cuerpo fue más fuerte y cayó en un sueño profundo, abrazada aun al cuerpo de Elsa. La Reina por su parte no pudo ni si quiera cerrar los ojos temerosa de abrirlos y encontrarse todavía en su antiguo dormitorio. Y en esas circunstancias la luz del alba cruzó la ventana del dormitorio Real inundándolo todo de claridad a su lento paso. Cuando consultó el reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y la Reina no había conseguido dormir ni un instante.

El capitán de la guardia, cuyo nombre Elsa averiguó antes de que comenzara la reunión, cerró la puerta al ser el último asistente. Simons, el nombrado capitán, hizo una reverencia seca y se dispuso a ocupar su asiento junto a los consejeros de confianza de la Reina - Holsen y Lars - y el mayordomo principal Kai. Antes de llevar el caso de forma oficial, su majestad Elsa quiso reunirse con todos los testigos posibles y analizar lo que había ocurrido en su castillo la noche anterior. Era exageradamente sospechoso:

\- Antes de comenzar, he de agradeceros la preocupación…

Gerda, acababa de entrar con una bandeja de café que la Reina y la princesa agradecieron profundamente en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se posicionó junto a Kai al fondo de la mesa:

-Como decía, tanto su alteza Anna como yo, agradecemos la preocupación y la inmediatez al convocar esta junta extraordinaria - inició la Reina mientras pedía que le sirvieran un café de la bandeja. - Antes de que todo pase a ser un asunto popular y todo Arendelle se entere por habladurías o rumores me encantaría poder establecer una versión oficial de los hechos a los que todos nos ceñiremos para evitar repercusiones innecesarias.

\- Muy acertado, majestad - coincidió Lars - dado que la política es más popularidad que cualquier otra cosa, con una buena versión de esto…

\- Quiero una versión oficial real, no un argumento de novela, Lars - impuso la Reina - Así que os ruego que expongáis cualquier detalle por nimio que os parezca a fin de esclarecer lo ocurrido.

\- Creo que aquí debería intervenir yo - dijo Anna para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Eran las primeras palabras que Elsa oía de Anna desde la noche anterior: - Había anochecido y me encontraba en la biblioteca. Esperaba poder ver el carruaje de mi hermana regresando a casa pero al oír un ruido en el pasillo decidí salir y me pareció extraño no ver ninguna luz. Fue entonces cuando encontré a..

\- Emmanuelle - dijo Gerda.

\- Sí, estaba acostumbrada a verla en mi alcoba por las mañanas temprano - sonrió Anna - tristemente cuando me acerqué a ella comprobé que no se había caído o desmayado puesto que había mucha sangre en el candelabro y en la pared. Su cabello estaba empapado en ella.

El capitán Simons, Holsen y Lars miraban con suma atención a la princesa Anna la cual recitaba las palabras como si las estuviera leyendo en algún lugar de su mente. Elsa estiró sus manos y acogió la mano de Anna que tenía más cerca para agradecer su inmensa fuerza:

\- Bajé corriendo las escaleras buscando a Gerda por temor de que hubiera ocurrido algo más grave y fue cuando me contaron que una de las cocineras también había sido encontrada inconsciente.

\- Cierto, Claudette, la cocinera se repondrá - le sonrió Kai para animarla.

\- Y entonces recordé que en el dormitorio antiguo de Elsa, de la Reina - se corrigió - existía un pasaje al exterior para casos como este. El castillo está repleto de salidas inadvertidas pero ésta en particular no la conocía nadie del servicio porque muy poca gente entraba en ese dormitorio antes. Así que decidí volver al segundo piso por si era posible evacuar a alguien más que aun quedase dentro.

\- Muy valiente por su parte, Alteza - concedió Holsen reverenciando con la cabeza. Anna asintió en agradecimiento y prosiguió:

\- Fue ahí cuando me topé con … el intruso.

\- Debía de conocer el pasadizo y os arrinconó en el antiguo dormitorio de la Reina - dijo Simons tratando de ahorrar sufrimiento a la princesa. Ella volvió a asentir.

La Reina escudriñó el rostro del capitán sin reparo alguno. Era de suma importancia averiguar si el capitán sabía o no la identidad del intruso puesto que su identidad podría hacer florecer preguntas inoportunas que La Reina y la princesa no podrían responder con sinceridad.


	15. Chapter 15

La Reina escudriñó el rostro del capitán sin reparo alguno. Era de suma importancia averiguar si el capitán sabía o no la identidad del intruso puesto que su identidad podría hacer florecer preguntas inoportunas que La Reina y la princesa no podrían responder con sinceridad.

\- El intruso, la ahora escultura de hielo, ha sido llevada a las mazmorras del castillo, majestad - prosiguió Simons.- Por los signos de violencia, el arma y la sangre es evidente que vos llegasteis a tiempo de que sucediera algo terrible.

Elsa se compuso en el sitio con molestia, alargó su brazo ligeramente más allá y apartó los pliegues de la falda de la princesa para dejar al descubierto sus piernas:

\- ¿Esto no le parece suficientemente terrible, Simons?

Las piernas de la princesa Anna estaban magulladas, las anteriores marcas enrojecidas se habían amoratado con el paso de las horas, unas eran más fuertes que otras pero sin duda, lo más llamativo era que se podía apreciar donde habían ejercido presión los dedos de una mano grande. Anna volvió a cubrir sus piernas con cierto rubor y una mirada reprobatoria hacia la Reina.

\- Destrozad la estatua de hielo y tapiad todas las salidas del castillo que supongan una futura amenaza - dictó la Reina dando por acabada la sesión.

\- Majestad - se atrevió Holsen aun cuando los demás se habían levantado - ¿Es esta entonces la versión oficial? Un desconocido se cuela sigiloso en el castillo una particular noche en que su majestad se halla ausente. La gente se preguntará por qué ¿qué buscaba en el castillo si vos no os encontrabais en el? ¿Acaso su objetivo era agredir a la princesa? ¿Pretendía el secuestro de la monarca o un asesinato?

\- No sé responder a eso, Holsen - dijo la Reina con cierta sinceridad - para cuando yo llegué…

\- ¿Cómo llegasteis tan rápido, majestad? - preguntó Kai de improviso - es decir, os esperábamos horas más tarde. La princesa Anna clavó su mirada en la Reina que ahora se ruborizaba levemente al tener que confesar.

\- Sentí que algo iba mal al terminar la recepción y partimos de vuelta - respondió llanamente. Anna sabía que el rubor ocultaba algo más que esa sencilla explicación.

\- Yo puedo corroborar eso - dijo Simons - pero estáis siendo demasiado humilde, majestad. Con vuestro permiso: la Reina se mareó y perdió el equilibrio cuando tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien en Arendelle y ordenó una partida inmediata pero, no contenta con eso, desenganchó ella misma a uno de los corceles del carruaje y galopó de vuelta al castillo en soledad cruzando el bosque y el páramo a toda velocidad. Para cuando nosotros llegamos y nos adentramos en el castillo ya había ocurrido todo.

Los presentes miraban a la Reina con cierta sorpresa, pues su majestad formaba parte de la nobleza que considera vulgar cualquier actividad que no destilase gracia y belleza:

\- No creo a ver hecho nada digno de mención - repuso la Reina en su regia postura - vosotros mismos habríais actuado igual si vuestra familia hubiese corrido peligro.

La princesa tomó nota para poder agradecer apropiadamente a Elsa ese esfuerzo por acudir en su ayuda, de hecho, tenía bastante que agradecerle teniendo en cuenta lo que podría haber sucedido de no ser por su intromisión. Dejando de lado el dramatismo del momento había algo cómico en que justamente Elsa, firme defensora de que la sudoración era algo impropio se comportase de pronto como una aventurera de novela.

\- Volviendo a la versión oficial - retomó Holsen - quizá debiéramos centrarnos más en eso, en la verdad. Restaremos importancia a la identidad del intruso, diremos que es alguien desconocido en el reino, que no se trata de ningún enemigo real ni se avecinan conflictos políticos. Nos ceñiremos a nuestra era de paz duradera y ensalzaremos nuestras alianzas con los reinos vecinos, de hecho la misma Reina estaba presente en una boda para mostrar la alegría de Arendelle por dicha unión. Ha sido un desafortunado suceso que lamentablemente se ha llevado a la criada Emmanuelle por el camino pero sin más repercusiones que un susto. Y mientras tanto, majestad, sugiero averiguar la forma de descongelar al susodicho intruso y averiguar qué buscaba o si trabajaba para alguien. No es un vulgar asesino quien se cuela en un castillo y amenaza la vida de la familia real.

\- Pretendes que oculte al pueblo la investigación - dijo Elsa

\- Pretendo que le restéis peso a fin de ahorrarles preocupación y acallar los posibles rumores.

\- No creo que sea posible averiguar de quien se trata pues el único precedente de escultura de hielo descongelada soy yo - dijo Anna para captar la atención Holsen. - Y como bien sabéis, el hielo de un corazón no puede irse sin más, sin un acto de amor verdadero.

Holsen se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de encontrar una respuesta para eso pero desgraciadamente para él la princesa Anna decía la verdad:

\- Cierto, Alteza - corroboró Simons para alivio de Elsa - un cuchillo de caza y una vaga escultura de hielo no son suficientes para averiguar su identidad.

\- Pero quizá exista algún otro precedente que… - comenzó a sugerir Lars en apoyo a su colega.

\- Es imposible deshacer la maldición - se jactó Kai y Gerda asentía de igual modo. La palabra maldición reabría vieja heridas.

Y mientras los consejeros y el ama de llaves discutían y el capitán de la guardia trataba de apaciguarlos, la Reina sintió que se formaba una leve capa de escarcha en la yema de sus dedos:

-¡Basta! - dijo para silenciarlos a todos. Anna miraba hacia ninguna parte dejando el peso del asunto en manos de Elsa - He ordenado que se destroce esa escultura. Explicaré yo misma al pueblo que al llegar y ver a un desconocido tratando de agredir a la princesa Anna, a mi hermana, mi poder se descontroló y lo arrasó todo a su paso. Incluido el agresor. Admitiré que desconocemos de quien se trataba pero que lamentablemente falleció en el instante llevándose toda oportunidad de un interrogatorio. Apaciguaré los rumores de afrentas políticas y pondré en valor la actitud soberbia de mi hermana al arriesgar su vida para evacuar el castillo así como la entereza de toda la plantilla del leal servicio de la casa real.

Los asistentes a la reunión no podían apartar los ojos de la Reina y ésta prosiguió - No repetiré la orden. Ese vulgar asesino no volverá a ver la luz, no quiero la más mínima posibilidad de que nos aterrorice de nuevo.

La reunión había sido zanjada. La Reina no iba a consentir más debate al respecto y lo había dejado obtusamente claro. Su única preocupación era impedir que Kristoff atormentase a Anna de nuevo y que el secreto se mantuviese a salvo pues de saberse públicamente que el novio de la princesa era el asaltante del castillo que no buscaba más que forzar a su supuesta novia los rumores y las preguntas incómodas se dispararían en todas direcciones haciendo que los ojos de cada habitante del castillo se posaran sobre ellas. El secreto sería desvelado y con ello toda posibilidad de dicha se iría al foso por el que la Reina pretendía despeñar la estatua de Kristoff.

Horas más tarde, mientras la Reina reflexionaba en su despacho, la princesa Anna descansaba en el interior de una bañera llena de agua caliente. Se preguntaba si Elsa y ella podrían retomar su pasional romance justo donde estaba antes de la partida de la Reina, antes del dichoso asalto. ¿Podía el amor convertirse en algo tan horrible como el odio y los celos? Quería alejar a Kristoff de su mente pero era perturbador el hecho de que alguien que la había amado pusiese llegar a tales extremos. Anna se preguntaba si las caricias de Elsa podrían borrar las oscuras sensaciones que su cuerpo había sentido. No esperaba que fuese pronto pero sí comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad, esa añoranza por el ser amado que no tardaría en avivarse y consumirla. Conocía a la Reina, se la imaginaba debatiéndose por haberla salvado de Kristoff arrebatándole la vida sin dudar. Sentiría alivio y culpabilidad por lo sucedido y de igual modo estaría preocupada por la desaparición rápida de la estatua de hielo. Así era la Reina, _su Reina_ , todo debía estar siempre bajo su perfecto control.

Pero la princesa se equivocaba, lo que mortificaba a Elsa profundamente era que su hermana, la princesa, la mirase con otros ojos, que la viese como un monstruo por haber disfrutado de la muerte de Kristoff. Ella no habría disfrutado jamás del mal ajeno, al contrario, sentía empatía bajo toda esa faceta de gélida mujer de gélidos sentimientos. Pero la noche anterior había sido diferente, con Kristoff no pudo evitar el disfrute de saber que había librado a Anna de alguien tan vil que pensaba volcar en ella toda esa masa oscura de celos. Lo habría vuelto a hacer y lo habría disfrutado de nuevo.

 _Elsa es magnífica cuando se trata de control y dominio,_ pensó Anna desde la bañera, _aunque cuando cede el control…_ . No era necesaria mucha agilidad mental para recordar lo que sucedía cuando deleitándose con un baño de agua caliente sus pensamientos la transportaban con su hermana. No quería reconocerlo y si la Reina algún día se enteraba, lo negaría todo con rotundidad pero lo cierto era que cuando pensaba en Elsa con esos modales tan formales y regios, acallando un debate o de exigiendo el cumplimiento de una orden, cuando recordaba la expresión de severo triunfo en su rostro al deshacerse de Kristoff, se excitaba sobremanera. Quería que Elsa la sometiese y la dominase. Quería sentirse un animal salvaje solo conquistado por la Reina pues solo ante ella respondería. Y bajo el hechizo de esos bajos deseos que la princesa estaba sintiendo olvidó y enterró los sucesos recientes y solo pudo pensar en Elsa.

Ese anhelo de ser domada bajo el yugo de la Reina empezó -sin que Anna lo impidiese- a acalorar su cuerpo, volvió a sentir como aquella primera vez, la necesidad de acariciar su cuerpo en ausencia de las gélidas manos de su acompañante. De rozar con suavidad su cuello y pasear sus dedos, tibios por el agua caliente, por su torso. La princesa se acomodó en la bañera y dejó vagar sus sentidos intentado recordar cada bello matiz de sus encuentros con la Reina. En realidad había aprendido y desvelado parte del misterio que era su hermana y ¡oh dios! Que atracción mas poderosa ejercía sobre la princesa cuando se dedicaba a conquistar su piel y sus labios. Elsa estaba indómita llevada al extremo, sus únicos dos extremos potentes eran completos opuestos y a Anna le resultaban arrebatadoramente excitantes. Bien podía verse a la Reina en toda su magnificencia teniéndolo todo bajo control y ejerciendo elegantemente su poder, o bien cedía absolutamente todo dominio y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos sin pensar en lo que hacía ni lo que decía, solo deleitándose. Anna recordó la pasión desbordante de Elsa al arrancar el broche de su pantalón de montar y contuvo un gemido. Acarició con suavidad su bajo vientre imaginando que era su Reina quien se acomodaba sobre ella y la acariciaba. La temperatura del ambiente subía y Anna empezó a deslizar su cadera bajo el agua en un ligero movimiento casi desapercibido. En su mente la Reina le susurraba al oído "me perteneces". _Ah, sí, sométeme, Elsa,_ gemía Anna en su interior suplicando a su Reina de fantasía. Los dedos de Anna adularon sus muslos mientras que con la otra mano se aferraba al borde mojado de la bañera clavando las uñas por cada suspiro.

 _Ah, dios_ , la princesa rozó con suavidad su punto más débil, entre sus piernas y su cuerpo sintió un espasmo delicioso que Anna rogaba por volver a sentir en brazos de Elsa. Imaginaba a una sumisa Reina lamiendo su cuello y rogando por sus caricias y sus manos, cabalgando sobre ella y aprisionado su pelvis contra el postrado vientre de Anna y solo quería gritar y gemir mientras centraba su atención en agasajarse con sus propios dedos. Hubo de pronto un impulso por tocar más allá y más que tocar, penetrar. Pero la princesa lo desechó por completo sabiendo que sería mil veces mejor si eran los dedos de Elsa o mejor aún, su lengua.

Seguidamente imaginó a la reina en todo su dominante acto de exigirle obediencia real "tu deber es satisfacer a tu Reina" le susurraba al oído entre jadeos su soñada majestad mientras Anna se sonrojaba más y más con cada fricción de sus dedos. El deseo de Anna era desbordante y la princesa sentía el avance de esa placentera sensación comenzaba a moverse desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su relajada nuca. Su éxtasis fue exquisito y su voz descontrolada. Los consecuentes jadeos de la princesa denotaban cuanto había disfrutado de sí misma mientras fantaseaba en la bañera y el colofón final fue dedicar su último gemido para despedirse de su anhelada majestad:

 _\- Ah, Elsa_

\- ¿Otro golpe al salir de la bañera?

* * *

 **N/A: Disculpad el retraso, intento seguir el ritmo pero a veces es complicado :) Gracias por leer ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

La Reina continuaba martirizándose con la idea que Anna viera en ella un monstruo capaz de asesinar y disfrutar de ello. Seguía sentada en el mismo asiento desde el que había presidido la reunión. Quizá tras haber dormido unas pocas horas y haber presenciado una reunión de urgencia, la princesa había recapacitado y analizado los hechos. Elsa dejó su cabeza reposar contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos, solo podía dejar pasar ante ella docenas de imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos: la insulsa boda, la interminable recepción, la tela rasgada de la falda de Anna, sus propias manos ensangrentadas apuñalando a Kristoff, ¿Y en la reunión? Ese mequetrefe del capitán había sugerido que la Reina había impedido que sucediera nada horrible, como si fuera una heroína de cuento, como si lo que hasta el momento había ocurrido no fuese horrible de por sí. Debía asegurarse de que su orden se cumplía a rajatabla, despeñaría ella misma la estatua de Kristoff desde la Montaña del Norte si era necesario, debía obliterar la posibilidad de que alguien reconociese la vulgar escultura.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y vio las piernas magulladas de Anna y después a su hermana llorando contra su pecho sin querer soltar su agarre, muerta de miedo. Dios mio, Anna debe seguir muerta de miedo, he de ir a verla. Pensó de pronto Elsa alzándose rápidamente del sillón de su escritorio y caminando a paso firme. No vio el rostro de las personas con las que se cruzaba por los pasillos, no quería ver el miedo también en sus sirvientes, solo quería comprobar el estado de su hermana.

Llegó al dormitorio de la princesa y la puerta de madera que lo cerraba le pareció un pesado portón que anulaba la entrada de un castillo a parte. Pero cuando por fin se atrevió a entrar quedó gratamente sorprendida con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al principio solo eran vagos sonidos procedentes del cuarto de baño pero conforme la Reina se acercaba con cautelosos pasos los sonidos vagos se transformaron en una respiración agitada, en jadeos. El ambiente era muy diferente al que Elsa imaginaba cuando había corrido a visitar el dormitorio de su hermana preocupada con todos esos pensamientos sobre cómo Anna la vería como un monstruo capaz de matar. Justo cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta del baño, escuchó la voz de Anna en un tono que no le era desconocido sino todo lo contrario, un tono que hizo que la Reina entrase en calor:

\- ¿Otro golpe al salir de la bañera?

La Reina observaba a la princesa desde la puerta. Anna estaba acalorada y despeinada y no solo porque el agua de la bañera estuviese caliente, de hecho ya parecía estar incluso fría pese al ambiente. El blanquecino cuerpo de la princesa estaba expuesto bajo el agua y la Reina solo atisbaba a ver vagos retazos de piel que recordaba haber visto en otras ocasiones más.. ¿festivas?

\- Si dijera que sí ¿lo creerías? - respondió Anna con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Puede ser, no me imaginaba que estuvieses…

\- ¿Como?

Pese a ser sorprendida con las manos en la masa, Anna estaba disfrutando el momento:

\- Así

\- ¿Así?

\- ¡Anna! Así, con humor para…

La princesa detuvo el juego al ver que la Reina no encontraba las palabras. Era difícil no disfrutar de una situación que dejase a Elsa sin palabras:

\- Elsa, no voy a sentir pánico cada vez que esté sola. Kristoff está en una celda congelado mientras se decide desde dónde lo van a despeñar - explicó la princesa. Se había incorporado y le había pedido a la Reina que se acercase a la bañera con un gesto. - Incluso aunque la estatua de Kristoff estuviese en el centro de mi dormitorio estaría tranquila sabiendo que está congelado por tu poder. Y ahora sé que tu poder, además de ser hermoso, nos protege; como tú.

\- Mi poder también te congeló a ti una vez…

\- Y por estar congelada la espada de Hans no nos hizo nada a ninguna de las dos - sentenció la princesa poniendo fin al debate. - ¿sabes? Imaginaba que ahora estarías en medio de una lucha interna sobre el alivio de haberme salvado y la culpabilidad de haber congelado a Kristoff.

\- Oh, lo estoy , pero no es lo que más me atormenta - respondió Elsa con naturalidad. - Lamento lo ocurrido cuando recuerdo lo amable que era Kristoff pero cuando veo en mi mente lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación cuando llegué… - la Reina suspiró pesadamente - lo lamento menos.

\- ¿Qué es entonces lo que más atormenta a su majestad?

\- Que su alteza, la princesa, crea que es un monstruo capaz de matar y disfrutar de ello - respondió Elsa llana y sin temor alguno.

Anna no perdió el tiempo en su réplica, se acercó más a la Reina y agarrando con firmeza la tela del vestido de Elsa arrastró a la Reina hasta el borde de la bañera donde arrolló sus labios en un fuerte beso que hablaba de firmeza y compromiso. Y aunque el beso dijo muchas cosas, la princesa seguía desnuda en una bañera de agua tibia y el hielo de la Reina comenzaba a derretirse.

\- Vale, ha llegado el momento de tener una conversación - dijo Elsa rompiendo el beso para poder respirar

LA conversación, pensó Anna.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - repuso la princesa - pero lo adecuado sería tener la conversación vestida, por lo que he de pedirte que me esperes fuera

Tras el beso arrollador, a la Reina se le ocurrían innumerables replicas ocurrentes por las que debería quedarse en el interior del cuarto de baño pero su hermana tenía razón: una conversación apropiada debía de tenerse en condiciones apropiadas. La Reina salió del cuarto de baño y esperó a la princesa sentada en la cama del dormitorio. Trató de evitar los pensamientos lascivos relacionados con esa divina cama con dosel en la que Anna la sedujo la primera vez pero era verdaderamente difícil alejar la imagen de Anna y su vestido de encaje verde oscuro. Elsa volteó levemente el rostro para mirar el lugar exacto donde reposaba el cuerpo de Anna cuando la vio aquella noche:

\- Elsa - la llamó Anna, pero la Reina seguía quedamente absorta en el recuerdo - Podemos comenzar cuando quieras

Y algo se estremeció en el cuerpo de la Reina. Quería hablar y aclarar las cosas con su hermana pero también daba gracias a Dios por la oportunidad de vivir su torrido romance. Quería explicarle a Anna todos sus temores y sus dudas pero a la vez anhelaba celebrar la victoria de la justicia y la oportunidad que les dio el destino de estar juntas, de haber llegado a tiempo la noche anterior, de salvarla a ella y también a sí misma pero no solo de Kritoff sino de una vida aletargada y aburrida. De una vida vacía. No, la conversación podía esperar y el raciocinio también pero el arrebato de pasión de su real majestad la Reina Elsa de Arendelle debía satisfacerse al momento. Por lo que se levantó de la cama rapidamente y estrechó a Anna contra su cuerpo buscando sus labios en un beso cargado de furia. Anna se doblegó de inmediato sin resistencia ante su fantasía hecha realidad: su majestuosa reina dominante.

Elsa la guió sin deshacer su beso hasta la cama y la postró en ella hasta quedar tumbada sobre la princesa. Las manos de la Reina que sujetaban a Anna por la cintura, se deslizaron hacia abajo en busca de las piernas de la princesa. Elsa ansiaba acariciar esos torneados muslos, los acarició mientras movía sus besos hacia el cuelo de la princesa adueñándose de todo lo que había a su paso. El beso al borde de la bañera había sido un gesto casto en comparación con la actitud de la Reina, pensaba Anna, mientras Elsa ya no solo besaba sino que también mordía su cuello:

\- Aah sí, Elsa

Oh Señor! El maravilloso tono de voz de Anna había impulsado a Elsa más lejos todavía y la Reina luchaba por arrebatarle la falda del vestido a su hermana sin separar sus labios del cuello de Anna pero la frustración fue tal que tuvo que incorporarse y abandonar los besos. Incorporada sobre sus rodillas con Anna entre sus piernas Elsa, no solo se sentía regiamente poderosa sino que además lo parecía y Anna estaba fascinada ante tan magnifica estampa. Mientras la Reina se deshacía de la falda de su hermana, la princesa se sometía más y más ante la platónica imagen de Elsa en completa dominancia.

\- Adoro tus piernas, Anna - le dijo entre suspiros mientras las agasajaba entre caricias y besos.

Anna trataba de relajar su respiración y contener los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta pero le resultaba imposible cuando no veía con claridad lo que ocurría en sus muslos. Así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que Elsa le regalaba. Sintió como la Reina acariciaba el interior de sus muslos mientras besaba su piel expuesta. Se sentía como si Elsa de verdad pudiese alimentarse de ella de esa forma y la sensación de ser deseada de esa manera superaba con creces lo que había leído en las novelas de amor. No estaba ocurriendo nada que no hubiese ocurrido ya con anterioridad pero la voz de su Reina al declarar su adoración por sus piernas había sido tan erótica que Anna estaba apunto de perder la conciencia. Entonces Elsa abrió sus piernas con autoridad pero con gentileza, sin aceptar posible resistencia a ello, y acarició esa última prenda sintiendo lo que había debajo.

\- Mmmmh - Anna podía sentir sus propias pulsaciones latiendo bajo los dedos de Elsa que la acariciaban.

\- Anna - gimió Elsa, la voz de su hermana la hacia perder el poco control que le quedaba

\- Aaah Elsa, sigue

Esa dichosa tela que siempre mantenía a salvo un último rincón de piel aun sin dominar. Y, como habría hecho la Reina ante una idea de sublevación, la arrancó sin miramientos dejando a Anna completamente desnuda por primera vez. La princesa gritó ante el acto que proclamaba que ahora todo su cuerpo estaba expuesto y tenía dueña y soberana. Y Elsa se acostó entre las piernas de Anna y lamió con frenesí todo lo que manaba de aquel rincón que por fin era suyo. Rozó con sus labios cuanto pliegue se encontraba y frotó su lengua por todo el lugar de abajo a arriba provocando sensaciones en la princesa que nunca se habían visto. El cuerpo de Anna comenzó a moverse por espasmos y la Reina tuvo que sujetar con firmeza sus piernas para mantenerlas abiertas y seguir bebiendo y succionando todo lo que estaba al alcance su boca.

\- Ah, más Elsa, quiero más - jadeaba Anna suplicante - dame más - rogaba mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio plata que asomaba entre sus muslos.

La Reina reaccionó a las súplicas de Anna introduciendo su lengua en el cuerpo de Anna como si fuese el portal a otro mundo, que lo era para Elsa. Y Anna gimió el nombre de su real majestad como si fuese la última y más lasciva de las palabras que jamás había pronunciado. Elsa perdió completamente la consciencia al oír su nombre de los sensuales labios de su hermana con semejante necesidad y empezó a jugar con su lengua por el interior de Anna. El sabor dulzón y ácido instaba a la Reina a seguir conquistando a su paso todo cuanto su lengua podía tocar y con cada intento de llegar más lejos aprisionaba más y más fuerte las piernas de la princesa con sus dedos.

\- Podría hacerme adicta a ti, Anna - advirtió Elsa separando sus labios de entre las piernas de su hermana. Anna vio su gélida mirada penetrante pero con un matiz añadido, un ligero toque de tiranía. De regia posesión. Y Anna no lo soportó, levantó un poco su cuerpo para poder acariciar el rostro de Elsa con una mano y , como si alzase una bandera blanca dijo:

\- Pues tómalo todo.

Y ante la sumisa petición de Anna, Elsa se incorporó de nuevo y volteó el cuerpo de Anna dejándola ahora postrada boca abajo en la cama. Para que no pudiese ver los planes de la Reina y solo se dedicase a sentir sin poner impedimento alguno. Elsa abrió las piernas de Anna de nuevo e introdujo sus dedos sin clemencia en el interior de una expuesta princesa que recibió la penetración de la Reina como la entrada al Valhalla. Elsa la había hecho suya absolutamente. La Reina movió experimentalmente sus dedos con suavidad entrando y saliendo y disfrutando de la sensación de sentir a Anna al completo, de alguna forma sabía que no estaba rozando el cuerpo de Anna solamente sino que ambas estaban abrazando el alma de la otra al compartir su cuerpo de aquella forma tan íntima. La cadera de Anna comenzó a reaccionar sin control y a moverse con ese cierto vaivén tan erótico que solo la princesa Anna podía hacer y Elsa aceleró su ritmo para acompasar al de la princesa y complacerla. Quería deleitarse con los movimientos y gemidos de Anna hasta que ésta no pudiese controlarse más y explotase en el cúmulo del placer. La Reina sentía sus dedos cada vez más húmedos y el movimiento de Anna cada vez más ansioso e insertó un tercer dedo en el interior de Anna haciendo que la princesa gimiese de desesperación. Ahora el ritmo era más pausado pero más intenso y la voz de Anna se había vuelto más aguda y lasciva que antes ¡Santo Dios si es que eso era posible! Esta vez era la princesa quien se encontraba al borde del precipicio del placer y sería la Reina quien la empujase sin duda alguna. Elsa comenzó a penetrar con más vigor y velocidad, y Anna sencillamente se dejó hacer ante la sensación de desfallecimiento que le estaba provocando tan intenso placer:

\- No pares, no pares Elsa

\- No voy a parar - respondió la Reina - Ahora eres mía - proclamó.

Anna alcanzó el orgásmico final de tal forma que sus andanzas en la bañera no tenían comparación. Probablemente debido a la proclama de la Reina. Las manos de Elsa no solo tenían el poder del hielo, también podían arrasarlo todo con un fuego desconocido e imposible de apagar. La princesa supo en ese momento que no habría vuelta atrás ¿cómo en la tierra iba a sobrevivir sin que Elsa la proclamase suya en cada amanecer y cada anochecer? Gritó y estiró sus músculos en un espasmo imposible que dejó su cuerpo aletargado y completamente sensible. La ola de placer que la había recorrido no se parecía a las que había sentido anteriormente, olas tranquilas que lo inundaban todo, no. Esta había sido un torrente intenso que lo había anegado todo con un placer violento.

Elsa se había retirado de la posición de posesión que mantenía y ahora descansaba al lado de Anna observando como su hermana, sin previo aviso, se estaba quedando dormida. Sonrió para sí misma y dejó a un lado aquella conversación tan importante que tenían que tener ¿qué podía ser más importante que contemplar a Anna durmiendo tan plácidamente?


	17. Chapter 17

La Reina abandonó a la la aun durmiente princesa en su cama en cuanto llegó el amanecer. No había conseguido dormir pero la imagen de su hermana reposando tranquila y a salvo había conseguido relajar su mente y su espíritu. La Reina se había pasado la noche pensando y finalmente solo se le había ocurrido una solución para tamaño problema: ella misma despeñaría la estatua de Kristoff sin demasiados testigos, el capitán Simons y Kai serían suficientes. Una vez hecha pedazos ya nadie podría averiguar el secreto escondido tras el hielo y dado que Anna y Kristoff rompieron unos cuantos días atrás ya nadie en el castillo pensaría en el muchacho ni esperaría verlo de nuevo. Sí, era lo mejor, encargarse ella misma. Holsen y Lars solo retrasarían todo el asunto por el empeño de realizar una investigación; confiaría el reino a Holsen y Lars pero este pequeño secreto no, esto era mejor que no lo supiesen.

Elsa entró en la biblioteca huyendo de cualquier presencia del castillo. Necesitaba encontrar un mapa de las montañas del norte, uno específico que le revelase una buena ubicación desde la que arrojar la estatua. Pero la falta de sueño de los dos anteriores dias empezaba a hacerse notar, se sentía lenta y tenía la mente aletargada. Sus manos estaban frías y se le formaba una fina capa de escarcha en la punta de los dedos. La actitud general del castillo era taciturna. De pronto sintió que era una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar y destrozar todo al paso de su propia honda expansiva. Quería mantenerse oculta hasta asimilar lo ocurrido con calma y descansar, de pronto necesitó descansar más que cualquier otra cosa y al cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca tras su paso se dejó caer contra la madera. Vislumbró a Gerda en el interior de la biblioteca e hizo ademán de salir, ella buscaba soledad y supuso que el resto también quería meditar en paz.

\- Majestad - llamó Gerda al ver de refilón su sombra alejarse. Elsa obedeció y detuvo sus pasos - Majestad, podéis disponer de la biblioteca- le explicó conteniendo las lágrimas y tratando de esquivarla al salir - disculpadme.

El dolor y el miedo aun hacían mella en el ama de llaves. La Reina sujetó la mano de Gerda al pasar por su lado:

\- Gerda, siento mucho la pérdida de la muchacha - le dijo con toda la solemnidad que disponía en ese momento - si no me equivoco fueron muchos años de lealtad.

Y la seria ama de llaves cogió aire y asintió con vehemencia. La Reina no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar, Gerda la acogió en sus brazos como lo que era, una anciana abrazando a una joven que había criado y que ahora llevaba una inmensa carga sobre sus delgados hombros.

\- Emmanuelle estaría feliz por el homenaje que se le ha realizado, majestad - la consoló Gerda.

\- Gerda - lloró Elsa - tuve tanto miedo…

El llanto ahogaba las palabras y los pensamientos.

\- Majestad, si no hubieseis llegado a tiempo la princesa…

\- No llegué, no llegué - respondió Elsa. _Si hubiese llegado a tiempo no habría víctimas_

Gerda se quedó durante unos minutos más arrullando a la Reina junto a la puerta de la biblioteca. Y Elsa permaneció inmóvil dejándose abrazar hasta que recuperó la compostura:

\- Disculpame, Gerda. Han sido unos días complicados…

El ama de llaves sonrió con ternura:

\- Aunque lo parezca no estáis hecha de hielo, majestad, todos los sabemos.

Elsa se sonrió levemente y asintió para aceptar las palabras de su confiable ama de llaves. Gerda, que siempre había estado ahí desde que la Reina podía recordar. Tan duradera y fiel como el propio castillo de la casa real de Arendelle.

Sintiéndose más descansada solo por haber recibido el arrullo de su ama de llaves, la Reina retomó la tarea que tenía en mente: escribió un par de notas escuetas para su mayordomo y su capitán. Se las pasó a una de las doncellas que entraban y salían limpiando en la biblioteca. Ambos leales y fieles a Arendelle, harían lo que la Reina pidiese, podía estar tranquila. En las misivas no explicaba más que un punto de encuentro para evitarse engorrosas explicaciones que darían lugar a preguntas o quejas. Ya estaba reordenando los mapas de las montañas para dejarlo todo en su sitio cuando alguien acarició con suavidad su hombro por la espalda:

\- Buenos días, mi Reina - dijo en su susurro la princesa

\- Ah, Anna - suspiró la Reina - me has sobresaltado.

\- Es culpa tuya por haber desaparecido esta mañana - resolvió la princesa.- Venía a buscarte para ir a desayunar.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - Elsa comprendió lo desorientada que estaba y Anna también se dio cuenta.

\- Es hora de desayunar pero ¿sabes? Creo que vamos a desayunar en tus aposentos y después voy a velar porque descanses hasta mañana

\- Pero Anna eso es imposible, teng…

La princesa posó con suavidad su dedo índice en los labios de la Reina para silenciar toda esa incesante argumentación que la Reina iba a soltar y le sonrió con ternura. Elsa estaba agotada y no lo iba a reconocer así que no había otra forma de proceder más apropiada que obligarla a descansar. Pero mientras Anna arrastraba a la Reina de vuelta a su dormitorio Kai las interceptó con un cortés saludo y una reverencia breve:

\- Majestad, Alteza

Elsa se dio cuenta de que ya había recibido su nota pues apretaba con fuerza algo en su mano izquierda mientras trataba de esconder el brazo con disimulo a su espalda

\- Buenos días Kai - respondió Anna. Elsa le sonrió con confianza.

\- He de informaros de que solicitan audiencia con urgencia en el patio

\- ¿Con urgencia? ¿de quién se trata? - quiso saber Anna. La Reina se encontraba más bien indiferente.

Kai no supo muy bien como explicar su respuesta así que incitó a la princesa a que se asomase por la ventana y dirigiese su mirada hacia el patio

\- Elsa - llamó Anna con cierto temor oculto en la voz - Ven, mira.

Y ahí, en el patio de su castillo, se encontraba lo único que podía sacar a la luz su oscuro secreto. Lo único que podría hacer preguntas incómodas y bien dirigidas hacia la verdad, lo único que podría reconocer a una persona dentro de una escultura de hielo: Los trolls. Gran Pabbie encabezaba el grupo y esperaba paciente observando las puertas del palacio. Los trolls que ayudaron a Anna cuando era pequeña y que la ayudaron de nuevo no hace mucho tiempo.

Lo primero era recomponerse delante de su mayordomo y fingir naturalidad:

\- Venga, hablemos con ellos - dijo Elsa relajada - no tenemos nada que ocultar, Anna.

Ambas bajaron con calma por la escalera que daba a la entrada, sonriendo y saludando a cada persona con la que se cruzaban. Toda la plantilla del servicio se alegraba de que la princesa Anna tuviese mucho mejor aspecto. Elsa se sentía cansada pero sorprendentemente tranquila para lo que la estaba esperando en el patio. Anna en cambio estaba fingiendo encontrarse en una mañana alegre y relajada, lo que delataba que por dentro se la comía la ansiedad. Pabbie se acercó a ellas en cuanto las puertas del castillo se abrieron para dar paso a las hermanas.

\- Pabbie - dijo Elsa encorvandose ligeramente para ofrecerle la mano en saludo

\- Elsa, Anna - dijo el troll

\- Gran Pabbie - Anna sonreía fingiendo estar complacida de verlo - ¿qué haces aquí? Nunca bajáis del bosque

El troll cogió a Anna de la mano también por el saludo pero con un cariz más íntimo, incluso se permitió el lujo de dar unos pasos alejando a Anna de su hermana para poder hablar con ella en más intimidad. Esto no se le escapó a Elsa pero era más apropiado dejarlo correr y no dar más motivos de sospecha puesto que era evidente que Pabbie ya recelaba de ella.

\- Anna, querida - dijo Pabbie - estamos buscando a Kristoff, creímos que estaría en el pueblo o tal vez contigo

\- No, Pabbie - Anna cogió aire - verás, él y yo ya no…

El troll negaba con la cabeza como si no entendiera lo que la princesa trataba de decir:

\- Él y yo hace días que no somos… que no estamos… - Anna al final se armó de valor y lo dijo: - Kristoff y yo rompimos hace unos días y no he vuelto a saber él.

Gran Pabbie no se lo podía creer, echó un vistazo al rededor confirmando que Anna decía la verdad que el muchacho no estaba en el patio como solía estar y que Sven tampoco estaba amarrado en los establos, y entonces los ojos del troll se posaron en Elsa. La Reina se acercó a su hermana y al troll con una sonrisa cargada de empatia y preocupación.

\- Pabbie lamento que estéis preocupados, pero nosotras no sabemos dónde está.

\- Es tan difícil de creer, Kristoff estaba enamorado de verdad y de pronto ya no estáis juntos - el anciano troll suspiró - y no ha vuelto a casa.

\- La última vez que le vi estaba muy enfadado pero Kristoff no es de los que hacen tonterías - dijo Anna tratando de calmarlo - estará con Sven en lo más profundo de algún bosque o en lo más alto de alguna montaña. Cuando se sienta mejor, volverá.

Anna había resuelto la complicada situación de una forma soberbia. Era una gran actriz y había tranquilizado el ánimo de Pabbie, sin embargo, en la mente de la Reina se había desatado la alarma porque había un cabo suelto que ninguna de las dos había tenido en cuenta: Sven.

\- Pabbie si hay algo que nosotras podamos… - comenzó a decir Elsa de forma reconciliadora.

\- No, majestad - interrumpió el troll - puede que tengáis razón y solo esté refugiándose en algún lugar remoto hasta encontrarse mejor.

Anna sonrió a Pabbie mientras este asentaba esa idea y se volvía con su gente.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que pensar. Pabbie se habia mostrado receloso con ellas sin ningún motivo aparente, con ellas no: con la Reina.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - susurró Anna a Elsa mientras volvían al interior del palacio

\- No sabría decirte pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa más que los trolls…

\- Sven - completó Anna. La princesa también se había dado cuenta. - Vamos, aun tienes que desayunar y descansar - le dijo mientras estiraba de ella hacia las escaleras.

\- Pero Anna tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme hoy

\- ¿No pueden esperar?

Elsa la miró con esa profundidad de hielo capaz de atravesar muros de piedra.

\- Entonces te ocuparás de esas cosas desde tu dormitorio y en mi compañía - le espetó Anna - Si no descansas, te pondrás enferma.

La princesa Anna había ganado la batalla y Elsa y ella habían acampado en el dormitorio de la Reina. Anna se había adueñado del escritorio y le leía en voz alta la correspondencia, las peticiones, las cartas formales… todo lo que podía ir dirigido a Elsa en un sobre lacrado. La reina mientras tanto paseaba de un lado a otro del dormitorio o se dejaba caer en la cama de vez en cuando y dictaba alguna que otra respuesta escueta.

\- A ver, esta es de Holsen - dijo Anna mientras rasgaba el papel con el abrecartas - Mmm, sí. Dice que la yegua que alumbró a Perseo ha tenido otro potrillo de similares cualidades a nuestro semental.

\- ¿Lo quieres en nuestros establos? - pregunto Elsa desde la cama.

\- ¿Puedo tenerlo?

\- Escribe "A la princesa Anna le placerá tan grata sorpresa de vuestra parte, Holsen. Haceos con el potro. Gracias, como siempre."

Anna siguió las instrucciones de la Reina y terminó por esconder la respuesta en un sobre y dejarlo cerrado.

\- ¿Y asi de fácil es tenerlo todo, majestad? - dijo Anna con sorna mientras se acercaba al costado de la Reina en la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella para poder mirar su rostro de hielo sin que pudiera escaparse - Unas sencillas lineas en un trozo de papel y podemos tenerlo todo. ¿Si le digo a Holsen que me placería tener tu palacio de hielo también me lo conseguiría?

\- No digas tonterías, Anna - le dijo Elsa sin apartar la mirada - el palacio puedo dártelo yo.

\- ¿Podrías? - la princesa recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

\- Obviamente

\- ¿Y podríamos irnos allí sin decírselo a nadie?

Elsa maceró unos instantes su respuesta. Evidentemente que podían pero ¿a qué venían esas ganas de huir tan de repente?

\- Supongo que podríamos tomarnos unos días libres dado lo acontecido - respondió al final la Reina - tú, yo, un par de caballos para pasear, algo de comida, y una gran habitación de hielo en mi palacio. Sin puertas ni ventanas, sin escaleras que permitan a nadie subir hasta nosotras, impidiendo que nadie nos alcance.

Anna estrechó su abrazo sobrecogida por la descripción de Elsa.

\- Me encantaría, Elsa

\- Entonces no tengo más remedio que cumplir con tu deseo

Anna se incorporó sobre el torso de Elsa para besar con cariño y agradecimiento todo el amor y cuidado que la reina tenía con ella. Arendelle era un reino con suerte. Y para Elsa todo se volvió suave y placentero a través de ese beso. Pero una vez más la realidad interrumpió ese momento de dicha:

\- Majestad - unos golpes a la puerta delataban a su mayordomo.

Cuando Elsa escuchó la voz de Kai cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba todo el día en su dormitorio con Anna. La luz del sol ya estaba escondiéndose y sabía que si Kai ya estaba en su puerta, el capitán Simons no tardaría en aparecer también.

\- Sí, Kai - respondió la Reina aun atrapada por el cuerpo de Anna - dame un momento.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? - suspiró la princesa cansadamente mientras liberaba a la reina de su agarre

\- Yo le mandé llamar - le explicó Elsa susurrando - él y el capitán van a ayudarme a deshacerme de cierta estatua que ha de desaparecer ya de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Vas a deshacerte de la estatua? ¿Tú sola? - cuestionó Anna sorprendida y asustada

\- Me acompañarán a un risco de la montaña del norte que da con el mar oscuro, la lanzaré desde allí y el agua hará el resto.

\- Pero si te ve algui…

\- Yo soy la Reina, Anna - dijo Elsa - la máxima autoridad de Arendelle. Si me ve alguien como mucho me solicitarán alguna explicación y entonces ya me inventaré algo creíble.

\- ¿De verdad es necesario que salgas en mitad de la noche para hacer eso?

\- Cuanto menos tiempo este esa estatua en el castillo menos probabilidad de que alguien empiece a hacer preguntas incomodas.

\- Espera, Elsa - dijo Anna de pronto, como si hubiese tenido una revelación - eso es, vamos a contarle a Kai y el capitán la verdad.

\- Qu..

\- Explicaré que quise guardar el secreto de su identidad para no complicar las cosas. Acabábamos de romper y él no estaba en sus cabales. Elsa, tu solo te viste arrastrada a esto, fui yo quien le llamó "intruso"delante de todos, deja que sea yo quien lo explique.

\- Muy bien ¿les dirás que tu exnovio tuvo un ataque de celos por mi culpa?

\- Sí, les diré la verdad - dijo Anna - les diré que rompimos justo cuando él quería avanzar más en la relación y yo no, y que cuando se coló en el castillo me buscaba a mi para hacernos daño porque sentía celos de nosotras. Sentía celos de que tuviera que prestar atención a los asuntos del reino y a mi hermana.

\- Eso no bastará para apaciguar al reino o a los trolls, no entenderán porque lo guardamos en secreto, harán mas preguntas… Anna, maté a una persona.

\- Una persona que intentaba herime - aclaró Anna. Tras un silencio cargado de culpa, la princesa prosiguió:

\- Solo se lo vamos a explicar a Kai y a Simons - dijo Anna - Quizá a Holsen y Lars si los crees dignos de tanta confianza. Personas que nos ayuden a borrar el poco rastro que pudiera dejar Kristoff para que a nadie se le ocurra volver a pensar en ello, y cuando pase el tiempo y ni si quiera Gerda haya vuelto a pensar en esa dichosa estatua de hielo, cuando ya no sea sospechoso hacer algún movimiento, nos desharemos de ella.

\- ¿Todo eso se te ha ocurrido a ti sola ahora mismo? - pregunto Elsa sorprendida por la estrategia que Anna se había sacado de la manga en unos pocos segundos.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mis momentos, majestad - sonrió Anna coqueta.

\- Deberías entrar a las reuniones del consejo con más frecuencia - comentó Elsa mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta. El capitán Simons ya se encontraba allí, esperando en el umbral junto al mayordomo.

\- Majestad, Alteza - ambos saludaron.

\- Caballeros - saludó la Reina - acompañadnos al estudio.


	18. Chapter 18

La Reina y la princesa se sentaban frente a la mesa de una sala pequeña, más íntima y apropiada para poder hablar con discreción, en el despacho de la Reina. El capitán de la guardia y el mayordomo principal habían tomado asiento frente a ellas:

\- En realidad, el motivo por el que os había mandado llamar dista mucho de ser una reunión pero la princesa ha tenido a bien añadir algo de sentido común a mi plan - comenzó a explicar Elsa. - Sabemos la identidad del intruso que allanó el castillo, asesinó a la criada y atacó a la princesa.

\- ¿Lo habéis averiguado majestad? - saltó Kai de su asiento. Elsa negó ladeando la cabeza

\- Le conocíamos - dijo Anna en un tono llano. - Vino expresamente a por mi por un motivo, era Kristoff.

\- Pero ese muchacho ¿su alteza y él…?

\- Rompimos hace ya varios dias - explicó Anna - Nunca acabó de entender que yo me debiera a mi reino y a mi familia. Siempre le ahogaron los celos y aquella noche, tras haber roto nuestra relación y más enfadado que nunca trató de…

\- Lo recordamos alteza, no sigáis - le pidió Kai - ¿Pero cómo es que no nos contasteis esto, alteza?

\- Porque solo Elsa sabía que yo ya no quería seguir junto a Kristoff y después de lo que pasó yo estaba aterrada, y él muerto. No quería que Elsa…

\- Haberlo ocultado es natural, dado el agravio y el pánico -le tranquilizó el capitán - pero si se descubre ahora… los trolls no estarán contentos con ello.

\- No debisteis ocultarlo, majestad - le dijo Kai con una sonrisa de comprensión - vos misma lo dijisteis, cualquiera hubiera defendido a su familia. Ahora debemos pensar en la forma de que esto no se descubra, de que caiga en el olvido…

\- Exacto - dijo la Reina - solo lo sabréis vosotros y de ahora en adelante nadie más. Cuando todo este más calmado nos desharemos de la estatua y se acabó.

\- Lamento no haber aclarado que era él desde el principio y haberos arrastrado a esto pero entended que solo me preocupa la paz de Arendelle y si se hubiera sabido… - explicó Anna. Había inseguridad en sus palabras ahora que compartían el secreto.

\- Podeis estar tranquila, alteza - respondió Simons. - Es un feo asunto pero el culpable habría acabado en la horca como poco, y lo único por lo que Kai y yo velaremos será por vuestra seguridad.

Kai asintió y tras observar a la Reina unos instantes le sugirió que fuera a descansar de verdad, sin ocuparse de mas asuntos que dormir hasta el dia siguiente. La princesa se ocupó de que la sugerencia de Kai fuera un mandato absoluto y obligó a Elsa a encerrarse en su habitación sin compañía. Kai se apostó en la puerta del dormitorio de Elsa para asegurarse de que nadie se atreviera a tocar esa puerta hasta el dia siguiente y Anna y el capitan se aseguraron de no dejar rastro de su pequeña reunión en el despacho de su majestad donde Holse y Lars entraban con confianza para tratar asuntos de la corona.

\- Capitán - llamó la princesa - ¿podría disponer de su tiempo unos minutos más?

\- Por su puesto, alteza - respondió el capitán acabando de colocar las sillas.

\- Vereis, voy a apelar a vuestro sentido del deber y a vuestro amor por el reino.

\- Como gustéis

\- No se si conocéis los detalles del poder que Elsa posee… - introdujo Anna. - Kai y Gerda llevan en este castillo más tiempo incluso que yo y se de antemano que nos conocen mejor que nosotras mismas, nos han visto crecer y saben por lo que hemos pasado.

\- Os escucho

\- La Reina mantuvo durante casi toda nuestra infancia sus poderes en secreto, se apartó de todos los habitantes del castillo para protegernos. Lo que podemos llamar amor verdadero hacia todos nosotros. Sacrificio - dijo Anna. - Todo salió a la luz el dia de la coronación, por supuesto, pero hasta que Elsa no comprendió que es ese amor que ella siente por todos nosotros lo único que puede descongelar lo que sus poderes congelen, no se atrevió a relacionarse ni conmigo ni con nadie. Incluso hoy en dia a veces rehuye de mi contacto por instinto.

\- ¿Os preocupa la Reina?

-Desde el incidente las puntas de sus dedos han estado azules, ha intentado ocultármelo y cree que no me he dado cuenta pero me preocupa que el secreto, la investigación, las reuniones, las continuas peticiones de las Islas del Sur … me preocupa que todo se le venga encima de pronto y no pueda lidiar con ello. No esta hecha de hielo… - La princesa se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de la Reina y apoyó su frente en su mano derecha. Anna sentía que toda su fantasía podía haberse hecho trizas de un dia para otro.

\- Comprendo, alteza - dijo Simons. - Creo que se lo que debo hacer y es mejor que no sepais más. Si la Reina se ausentase durante la investigación que Holsen y Lars pretenden comenzar o faltase de pronto a las reuniones del consejo podrían plantearse preguntas incomodas así que vuestro deber es velar por que la Reina descanse y haga frente a todo lo que se plantee en los siguientes días. Respecto a vuestro secreto…

\- Capitán ¿qué..

\- Vos cuidad de que sean dias tranquilos para la Reina y vigilad de que sus dedos recuperen su tono habitual. Y cuando mañana bajeis a desayunar y os crucéis conmigo comprenderéis que ya no hay estatua por la que preocuparse.

\- Pero Capitán eso mismo es lo que he tratado de impedir que hiciera Elsa esta noche

\- Exacto, ahora la Reina y Kai están a salvo de esto y vos no sabéis lo que va a ocurrir. Si hubiese una investigación ni vos, ni la Reina Elsa, ni Kai os veríais obligados a mentir pues no sabréis la verdad jamás. Los días pasaran y al no hallar respuestas el asunto caerá en el olvido para siempre, como pretendíamos.

Anna estaba tan cansada que la salida que el capitán le ofrecía de pronto le parecía aceptable con tal de terminar el asunto. Ella solo quería tantearle, averiguar si él sería capaz de traicionar al reino o peor, a la reina. Pero ofrecerse a acabar con el escabroso tema que les tenía en vela era un acto sumamente magnánimo por su parte y Anna decidió confiar en él.

\- En unos cuantos dias os llevareis a la Reina de viaje para que descanse, una guardia sencilla podría acompañaros. Y allí, lejos de todo, le relatareis esta conversación para que su mente pueda descansar por fin de esto. Respecto a Holsen y Lars, deberemos convencerlos de retrasar la investigación si es que finalmente quieren emprenderla.

Anna miraba al capitán aun sopesando todas sus propuestas. El capitan Simons, haciendo acopio de todo su valor se arrodilló junto a la silla en la que Anna reposaba para poder mirarla de frente:

\- Por favor, princesa. Dejadme a mi el resto.

\- Está bien - dijo Anna - de ahora en adelante no os preguntaré al respecto pero sabed que cuando Elsa se entere de esto habreis de responder ante ella y probablemente este enfadada.

El capitán sonrió:

\- Aceptaré las consecuencias sabiendo que he impedido un problema mayor.

Anna asintió y salió del despacho en dirección a su dormitorio. Su cuerpo también le exigía descanso tras la reunión, las palabras del capitán, de Kai y de Elsa daban vueltas en su mente sin parar y la leve incertidumbre de haber hecho o no lo correcto al confiar en el capitán le levantaba un leve desasosiego. No sabía si sería capaz de dormir sin saber si Elsa estaria durmiendo o si estaría como ella, dando vueltas sobre todos sus pensamientos y dudas. Sin embargo en cuanto su cuerpo rozo las sabanas de su cama, sus parpados se cerraron y no pudo contener sus ganas de olvidarse de todo y entregarse al descanso.

A la mañana siguiente Gerda la sacaba de su sueño entre golpe y golpe de su puerta:

\- Alteza, alteza despertad - decía el ama de llaves

\- Sí…. Voy…

\- Alteza, el desayuno se ha servido ya y la Reina espera por vuestra compañía en el comedor.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de pronto al hacer contacto con la realidad. El capitán había prometido que hoy Anna comprendería de alguna forma que ya no había que preocuparse por la identidad de la estatua. Debía bajar a desayunar y fingir en todo momento desentenderse del asunto como habían acordado.

\- Oh Anna, buenos días - dijo una apacible Reina con el desayuno ya servido ante sí en la mesa.

\- Buenos días - respondió la princesa - ¿Has podido descansar?

\- Pues al principio creí que no iba a ser capaz pero pasados unos minutos de obligarme a permanecer en la cama, me dormí sin problemas.

\- Oh, a mi me ocurrió lo mismo - comentó la princesa. - Estoy hambrienta

Disfrutaron del desayuno sin ningún sobresalto, cosa que ambas agradecieron profundamente. De pronto las dos cuestionaban a toda esa gente que dice aburrirse de la rutina y clama porque en su vida ocurran cosas interesantes. ¡Ojalá la rutina se apoderase de nuevo de sus vidas! Y entre el café y las tostadas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Kai avisó a la Reina de que Holsen y Lars la esperaban en su despacho, y Gerda dio recado a Anna de que requerían su presencia en los establos del castillo. Ambas se despidieron hasta la hora de la comida y prosiguieron con sus quehaceres habituales. De camino al establo Anna se cruzó con el capitán Simons, el cual, como era costumbre solo hizo una reverencia y prosiguió con su camino. Y el corazón de Anna se detuvo por un instante al darse cuenta de que el capitán sonreía levemente mientras realizaba su saludo. La princesa se sabía ahora a salvo, ocurriese lo que ocurriese la estatua ya no existía y no podría suponer ningún tipo de amenaza para Elsa.

En otra parte del castillo al mismo tiempo la Reina invitaba a sus acompañantes a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio mientras ella se acomodaba:

\- ¿Han desayunado ya, caballeros? ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

\- Gracias majestad, ya hemos desayunado - respondió Holsen - Oh, y aquí tiene, los papeles de transacción del nuevo corcel. Ya sabéis, el hermano de Perseo.

\- Holsen, siempre tan atento - agradeció la Reina. - La princesa estará complacida, gracias.

\- Majestad, aquí traigo un decreto del reino vecino de cancelar los aranceles durante su periodo de hambruna - dijo Lars, entrando en materia tan pronto le fue posible. - La guerra les ha pasado factura y os piden con humildad que no…

\- Que no cobre impuestos mientras su pueblo pase hambre - completó Elsa.

\- Así es, majestad.

\- ¿Tenemos excedente de comida? Cosas básicas sobre la alimentación, ya me entendeis - preguntó la Reina.

\- Hay bastante guardado de cara al invierno, majestad.

\- ¿Creeis posible que organicemos una colecta en el pueblo que ayude a nuestro reino vecino? Además de cancelar los aranceles durante un par de años…

\- Eso sería enormemente benevolo por vuestra parte, majestad.

La Reina Elsa sonrió ante el halago, aunque aun le sorprendia que la gente la creyera tan poco capaz de ser benevola solo por llevar corona. Que mal acostumbrado estaba el mundo a temer a los reyes.

\- Esta bien, Anna y yo encabezaremos la colecta y a finales de semana podremos enviar cuanta comida hayamos sido capaces de recoger.

Holsen y Lars tomaron nota:

\- ¿Alguna cosa más? - lo preguntó presintiendo que sus abogados iban a retomar el tema de la investigación. Pero se llevó una grata sorpresa:

\- Nada más, majestad - dijo Holsen.

\- Ah, bueno, ha llegado este agradecimiento de la casa Weselton y las Islas del sur por el regalo - comentó Lars extendiendo una nota a las manos de la Reina.

\- El regalo de boda ¿qué escogisteis, Holsen? - dijo Elsa recogiendo el papel sin mirarlo.

\- Les habeis regalado una preciosa reproducción a escala del buque insignia de las Islas del Sur con acabados en plata.

\- Gracias por ocuparte - dijo la Reina - que lo usen para navegar hasta las islas del sur y no volver.

Holsen y Lars sonrieron ante el comentario y se despidieron de la reina.

\- Nuestra siguiente reunión del consejo es dentro de dos semanas, creo que todos merecemos un descanso dado todo lo acontecido estos días. Así que os sugiero que si de no es de urgencia, descanséis vosotros también. Nos veremos dentro de dos semanas ¿está bien, caballeros?

Elsa estaba sorprendida ante la brevedad de la reunión, esperaba que ambos la tuvieran entretenida hasta el final de la mañana y sin embargo, ni si quiera era la hora de almorzar. Se sentía descansada y con fuerza para afrontar cualquir cosa pero la perspectiva de no dedicarse a nada más le hacía pensar en Anna y en todas las cosas que podrían hacer encerradas en el palacio de hielo, como habían comentado el dia anterior. La Reina se encontró de pronto a sí misma caminando hacia el establo, donde sospechaba que podría estar Anna ocupándose de todas sus nuevas adquisiciones equinas. Tal vez, si no hubiese nadie en los establos…


	19. Chapter 19

Y ahi estaba la princesa. Elsa sentía el impulso de proclamarse dueña del cuerpo de Anna al verla así, distraida con sus propios deberes y sin saberse observada. Pero al mismo tiempo había una belleza natural en ella que obligaba a la reina a no acercarse y continuar observando desde lejos para no romper el hechizo. Anna, ataviada en su ropa de montar, estaba cepillando con ternura al nuevo corcel que habían recibido, justo al lado de Perseo estaba Aquiles, disfrutando de las caricias y de las palabras susurradas que la princesa le ofrecia. Los establos de Arendelle no eran grandes exactamente pero si lo bastante amplios como para que Elsa pudiese continuar observando a Anna sin ser detectada. Solo oía retazos de lo que la princesa le susurraba al caballo: "Espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar" y "yo me ocuparé de que no te falte nada".

\- Es magnifica tratando con ellos ¿verdad? - le dijo sin previo aviso un muchacho a la Reina. Elsa, sorprendida por no haber advertido su presencia se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Que? Eh - ¿Quien era ese muchacho? ¿y de dónde había salido? - Sí, sí, tiene muy buena mano para esto.

\- ¡Oh, Elsa! - dijo Anna deshaciendo la magia del momento. - No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Has terminado?

El muchacho al oír el nombre de la Reina se asustó puesto que no sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a su real majestad.

\- Acabo de terminar la reunión - dijo Elsa - venía a ver si te apetecía dar un paseo a caballo - improvisó olvidando sus verdaderos propósitos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Anna irradiaba felicidad - Ven, deja que te presente a quien mima a nuestros caballos en mi ausencia

El muchacho se puso rigido al lado de la Reina:

\- Este es Luca - explicó Anna - Luca, ella es mi hermana Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle.

El pobre chico buscaba un agujero en la tierra para poder esconderse. Había oído cosas acerca de la Reina que la convertían an una persona absolutamente rígida y severa. Y de hecho, su apariencia lo confirmaba.

\- No pongais esa cara, mi buen criador de caballos. Estoy de acuerdo con vos, Anna es magnifica con el cuidado de nuestros corceles - Luca quería responder algo pero era incapaz de articular palabra - Pero si teneis a bien, la proxima vez que queraís dirigiros a mi, anunciad vuestra presencia.

El rostro de Anna reflejaba que no entendía la presentación de la reina y el de Luca seguía estático como si de pronto se le hubiese olvidado hablar, o incluso respirar, sin embargo, Elsa mostraba un semblante apacible para no amedrentar demasiado al muchacho.

\- Como ordeneis, majestad. Si me disculpais… - dijo al fin el pobre muchacho alejándose de ellas para ensillar a las yeguas.

Anna cogió las riendas de ambas yeguas mientras Luca acababa de ensillarlas y se despidió del muchacho con una ligera sonrisa.

Una vez hubo comenzado el paseo Anna rompió el silencio establecido, debía encontrar la forma de explicarle a la Reina lo que había tramado con el capitán procurando que la reacción de Elsa no fuera desmesurada.

\- Menuda forma de presentarte - sopló Anna - ¿Has visto el terror en sus ojos verdad?

\- Se ha acercado a mi en los establos antes de que nos vieras y casi me da un infarto al oirle.

Anna no podía evitar reirse, acababa de descubir que a Elsa le gustaba mostrar su faceta hecha de hielo pero en el fondo solo era una persona normal, de las que se asustan.

\- ¿De que te ries?

\- De que le has asustado aproposito en venganza

El rostro de Elsa reflejaba un Evidentemente:

\- No parece mal chico, la verdad - dijo la Reina - pero una muerte por infarto es lo que menos deseo en este momento

\- Ah, claro - respondió Anna - ¿y qué es lo que la Reina desea en este momento?

\- Oh pues ya que te interesas podríamos detener el paseo y descansar en aquella orilla - dijo la Reina con fingido desinterés señalando la orilla norte del fiordo, allí alejadas del castillo y cobijadas por el principio del bosque no habría nadie que pudiera interrumpir su pausa.

\- Elsa tengo que contarte algo - dijo la princesa cuando la ocultación de la verdad ya empezaba a atragantarse en su garganta.

La Reina sonrió con paciencia al ver que sus intentos por cortejar a Anna se veían frustrados de nuevo:

\- Te escucho - se sentó en la orilla del fiordo sin perder de vista a los caballos y le cedió toda su atención a la princesa

\- Te advierto de que una vez empiece te vas a enfadar pero prometeme…

\- Si empiezas con esa advertencia, Anna, no esperaras que prometa no enfadarme - interrumpió la Reina casi riendose.

\- No, pero prometeme que no cogerás un caballo y volverás hecha una furia al castillo antes de que acabe de explicártelo todo.

La Reina sabía que cuando Anna suplicaba por algo le era imposible ignorarla asi que no le quedó más remedio que prometer con solemenidad que trataría de tomarse la noticia sin demasiado temperamento:

\- Muy bien, eso me vale - aceptó Anna. - A ver, esta mañana he sabido con certeza que la estatua ha desaparecido a manos del capitán Simons.

Al principio Elsa no reaccionó, sino que se dedicó a analizar cada palabra que había pronunciado Anna intentando comprender todo el significado de la frase.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El capitán se ha desecho de la estatua de Kristoff con el fin de que nosotras no sepamos que ha pasado y estemos protegidas - volvió a explicar la princesa - si no sabemos nada, no podemos mentir.

Por primera vez enla vida la Reina Elsa se había quedado sin palabras

\- Cuando acabó la reunión de anoche, hablé con el capitán y él se ofreció a hacer algo al respecto para protegerte.

\- ¿Cómo hablaste con el capitán y el acabó ofreciendose en sacrificio?

\- Elsa, tu primer instinto siempre ha sido y será protegerme. No compartir el problema el conmigo y no dejar que me enfrente sola a un peligro, no siempre y cuando puedas hacer algo por estupido o sacrificado que sea para ti pero que me mantenga protegida a mí. Siempre es así.

\- Pero qué…

\- Te encerraste en una habitación durante años en vez de hablar conmigo por temor a hacerme daño.

La reina se sentía ligeramente reprochada y respondió con su habitual gesto gélido.

\- Me gustas así, mi terca hermana la Reina que esta dispuesta a protegerme ante lo que sea - le dijo Anna sujetando su barbilla para obligar a sus ojos a mirarla- pero tienes que permitir que te protejamos los demas de vez en cuando. Y como sabía que no ibas a ceder voluntariamente, acepté la propuesta del capitán.

\- Vale - suspiró Elsa con resignación - aceptó que esta vez has tomado tú las riendas de la situación.

Anna le sonrió y se dejó caer sobre ella para abrazarla y sentir sus brazos alrededor.

\- ¿Sabes, Anna? En realidad ha sido el momento perfecto

\- ¿Perfecto?

\- Esta mañana les di dos semanas de descanso a Holsen y Lars ante los recientes acontecimientos - explicó Elsa. - Si para cuando vuelvan quieren retomar el asunto de la investigación, encontrarán que no hay nada sobre lo que investigar.

\- Elsa, le prometí al capitán que tardaría mas tiempo en decirtelo y que estaríamos de viaje en un lugar muy apartado y tranquilo pero no podía seguir ocultándotelo.

\- No te preocupes, me comportaré con normalidad pero dejame decirte que me alegra que no soportes confabular contra mi.

\- Oh - Anna de pronto exibía una sonrisa traviesa - lo único que puedo hacer contra vos, majestad, es esto.

Aprovechando que seguían abrazadas Anna se impulsó con fuerza y derribó el cuerpo de Elsa contra el suelo quedando sobre ella. Sujetó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la reina para dejarla inmovil y Elsa fingió que se sentía vulnerable:

\- Menudo agravio - se quejaba la reina - debo advertirte que el castigo de tamaño ultraje es muy grave

\- Te dejaré pensar en ello luego… - respondió Anna y la besó muy lentamente, disfrutando de su boca como si hiciera años que no se besaban.

Y curiosamente Elsa había hayando un escondido placer en esa fingida vulnerabilidad. Sentirse de pronto acorralada por Anna le estaba proporcionando un gozo hasta ahora inpensable para ella, la todopoderosa Reina de Arendelle. Anna seguía atacando a esa reina vulnerable con su suave y lento beso hasta que en la mente de Elsa se desdibujó la realidad y se formó la imagen de una Anna tremendamente dominante que se postraba sobre ella y el exigía obediencia. Antes de que Anna acabara con el beso la Reina empezó a notar que cierta humedad entre sus piernas delataba un deseo oculto en su mente. ¿Era posible que la persona más poderosa de Arendelle deseara de ponto que su hermana le arrebatase todo el poder? Sus propios pensamientos desitrajeron sus labios y Anna se dio cuenta en seguida de que Elsa estaba en otro mundo y no con ella.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Sí

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Oh, nada, nada - se disculpó la Reina - es que acabo de darme cuenta de que estamos al aire libre

\- Ah claro - comprendió Anna. - Discúlpame, no había pensado en ello ¿prefieres que volvamos ya al castillo?

\- Sí, volvamos.

Para calmar su mente y alejar los pensamientos que la confundían, la reina propuso un nuevo tema de conversación que distrajera a Anna:

\- Tengo que contarte sobre la reunión de esta mañana

\- Si hay algo que pueda hacer, dimelo - ofreció Anna mientras retomaban el camino a lomos de los corceles.

\- Hemos en encabezar una colecta esta semana, unos cuantos días, para recoger excedente y ayudar a uno de nuestro reinos vecinos.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- Holsen y Lars no han entrado en demasiados detalles pero me parece que tuvieron trifulcas con Weselton hace unos cuantos meses, antes del deshielo y la coronación y ahora pasan un periodo de hambruna - explicó Elsa con cierto tono de tristeza. - Me solicitaron cancelar los aranceles entre nuestro comercio pero he decidido además ayudar de forma activa.

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Es maravilloso! - dijo Anna - Organizaremos la colecta e iremos tú y yo puerta por puerta si es necesario.

\- Esa es la actitud esperaba de ti - aprobó la Reina - ¿cuento contigo entonces? ¿Te parece que lo organicemos todo desde los aposentos del Rey después de cenar?

\- Entonces mañana empezamos con la colecta y cuando el envío esté listo podemos tomarnos unos días de descanso en el palacio de hielo

\- ¿Vamos a ir de verdad? - preguntó Anna mientras buscaba un pijama apropiado para dormir con Elsa. En el fondo no creía que la Reina pudiese coger unas vacaciones propiamente dichas

\- Podemos ir.

\- Bueno, si nos vamos al finalizar la colecta podremos disfrutar varios dias de tu palacio y volver para cuando retornen tus consejeros.

\- Es buena idea, quiero estar presente para amenizar el impacto

\- ¿A qué impacto te refieres?

\- A cuando descubran que misteriosamente la estatua de hielo ya no está en los calabozos del castillo.

Seguía preocupada por la dichosa estatua. Hasta que el asunto no estuviese resuelto Anna sabía que las puntas de los dedos de Elsa no recobrarían su tono de color normal. Era propio de la Reina no poder desligarse de un tema que no estaba completa y absolutamente zanjado, incluso cuando ese tema ya no se encontraba ni en el castillo.

\- Olvida la estatua - pidió Anna con cierta súplica e invitándo a Elsa a entrar bajo las sábanas de su cama. - Ya no puede hacernos daño.

\- ¿Y confias en Simons?

\- ¿Tú no? Es la abnegación vestida de uniforme - respondió Anna. - Elsa, ven aquí, estás siendo suspicaz sin motivo - le dijo con suavidad mientras la abrazaba. - Deja que los demás cuiden de ti aunque solo sea una vez en la vida.

N/A: Disculpad el tiempo entre actualizaciones, a veces una quisiera no perder la inspiración cuando tiene tiempo libre y no recuperarla cuando es imposible ponerse a escribir. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, hacen muy feliz a la persona que escribe./p


End file.
